7 ALMAS
by Violete Frost
Summary: Cuando piensas que la vida ya no espera más de tí y que estarás condenado a la soledad y al ostracismo Hogwarts abre sus puertas de nuevo.¿Será capaz Draco Malfoy de redimir todos sus pecados? 7 almas pueden ofrecerle esa oportunidad. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas no me pertenece, pues es propiedad de nuestra querida Rowling. Ya me gustaría a mi que Draco fuera mío.

Ante todo me gustaría dar las gracias a aquellas personas que me han dejado sus agradables y animosos reviews por La Reunión, mi primer one-shot y mi primera incursión en el mundo del fanfic. Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo y vuestros ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Y también dar las gracias a mi beta reader, mi marido. Que piensa que debería escribir cosas más serias pero que sigue apoyándome y vigilando todos mis textos.

Y bueno, aquí me voy a animar con una historia larga, aunque no mucho porque creo que no voy a ser capaz de mantener un fic de muchos capítulos. Mi imaginación no da para tanto. Es otro dramione, porque es lo que a mí me gusta. Pero sobre todo es Draco, que me gusta todavía más. Espero que os guste y que me ayudéis a seguir con la historia. Besos y miles de gracias.

**7 ALMAS**

**PREFACIO**

Draco Malfoy leía cómodamente recostado sobre el sofá de su pequeño apartamento en el Londres muggle. Era un sábado del mes de junio y el buen tiempo empezaba a protagonizar los días de la ciudad. Por la ventana del salón penetraban los tímidos rayos de un sol que ya se escondía para dar entrada a otra noche más. Leer era una de sus mayores aficiones en esta soledad que la vida de había obligado. Su padre había muerto en Azkaban y su madre, sumida en un estado de tristeza y letargo absoluto había renunciado a su anterior estilo de vida y se había refugiado en los brazos de su hermana Andrómeda que la había perdonado y recibido sin reproches. Su único interés ahora residía en ayudar en el cuidado del pequeño Teddy y en intentar olvidar. Al menos Draco estaba a salvo.

Se incorporó para tomar la tazá de té que reposaba sobre la mesita del salón cuando vió que una lechuza se aproximaba a la ventana. Se extrañó, él casi nunca recibía correspondencia. El animal picoteó en el cristal de la ventana y Draco se levantó presuroso a recibirla. Portaba una rollo de pergamino con el emblema de Hogwarts.

_Estimado Sr. Malfoy:_

_Por la presente nos congratulamos en comunicarle que el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Howgarts procederá a su reapertura el próximo uno de septiembre para un nuevo curso escolar. Dado que conocemos su situación actual y hemos recibido informes muy pósitivos del Ministerio de Mágia en relación a su, casi finalizada, medida correctora, nos complace en invitarle a que forme parte de nuestro programa para finalizar sus estudios._

_Aprovechamos para informale que, junto con otros estudiantes que se encuentran en la misma situación académica que usted, el colegio ha organizado un curso especial. Se trata de un programa avanzado de especialización que le permitirá realizar los EXTASIS a su finalización. El grupo estará constituído por estudiantes de las diferentes casas y al termino del mismo deberán realizar un proyecto final con la especialización que usted elija. _

_Se adjunta una lista con el material que ha de adquirir y el formulario que deberá rellenar para conocer sus intereses profesionales y su perfil de especalización, el cual deberá remitir a este colegio en la mayor brevedad posible._

_Deseando contar con su presencia se despide atentamente_

_Minerva McGonnagal_

_Directora Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Howgarts_

Draco no daba crédito a lo que acababa de leer, se encontraba petrificado frente a la ventana aún abierta, por la que ya entraba algo de frío, con los ojos fijos en el pergamino que descansaba en sus manos. Volver al colegio y a estudiar. Y no a cualquier escuela, iría a Howgarts, ese lugar que jamás pensó que echaría tanto de menos. Ella estaría allí, estaba casi seguro. Si alguien no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de terminar sus estudios exitosamente era Hermione Granger. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Hacía más de un año que no la veía, desde aquel encuentro en el Ministerio cuando se celebraban los juicios contras los mortífagos y donde le absolvieron de Azkaban pero le impusieron la medida correctora de trabajos para la recuperación de la comunidad mágica. En aquella ocasión ella ni le miró, simplemente se limitó a testimoniar y a marcharse presurosa con la mirada más triste y los andares más pesados que jamás le había visto desde que la conoció con once años. Entonces fue cuando sitió que otro pedazo de su corazón se desprendía y se sintió más solo que nunca. Ahora la volvería a ver. Una ola de pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Dos tazas de té después un Draco Malfoy, despeinado pero decidido y extrañamente feliz rellenaba el cuestionario adjunto a la carta y aceptaba su ingreso de nuevo en el colegio.

Aquella noche, después de muchos meses, pudo dormir de corrido y sin pesadillas.

Una nueva vida estaba por comenzar.


	2. Chapter 2

7 ALMAS

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de mi muy querida Rowling. Ya me gustaría a mí.

CAPITULO 1: El Descanso del Guerrero.

Draco Malfoy se dirigía al baño de prefectos de la segunda planta. Las clases del día habían terminado y después de haber montado durante largo rato sobre su escoba y practicado con su snich de entrenamiento, totalmente solo como siempre, se encontraba sudoroso y excitado. Aún estaban en septiembre, los días estaban siendo extrañamente soleados para encontrarse en Escocia. Necesitaba un buen baño, de esos con mucha espuma y relajantes, quizás de vainilla y canela. Se paró en seco. _¡Así huele ella, dulce y aromática! _Ante aquel pensamiento sacudió la cabeza. _¿Es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella? _Se recriminó a sí mismo mientras reanudaba la marcha rápidamente. No, a quién pretendía engañar, no podía dejar de pesar en ella.

Llegó a la entrada de baño de prefectos y miró hacia ambos lados para comprobar que no le veía nadie. Quería disfrutar en soledad, aunque francamente hacía muchos meses que permanecía solo. Guardó su Ipod en la mochila y se dispuso a entrar, una pequeña sonrisa ladeada se extendió por su rostro. Y es que aún se sorprendía a sí mismo. Cualquier persona que mirara al Draco actual no lo reconocería. Ahora vestía completamente muggle, con unos tejanos desgastados, camiseta t– shirt gris y sobre ésta una camisa de manga larga abierta, los zapatos Camper. Eso sí, todo ropa bastante cara y de marca, al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser un Malfoy. O al menos no completamente. Había dejado su pelo rubio crecer irregularmente y los flequillos caían rebeldes sobre su rostro, ahora ruborizado por el ejercicio y el viento. Y sobre su cara, antes lampiña, ahora se extendía una barba de días pulcramente recortada y conseguida. Draco Malfoy ya no era un niño, era un joven apuesto, solitario y cuya mirada, de un azul grisáceo profundo, había pasado a ser melancólica y pensativa y distaba mucho se ser aquella mirada altiva y pretenciosa de antaño. Aunque todavía conservaba esos tintes de frialdad y cierta indolencia tan propias en él.

Abrió la puerta del baño y entró sigilosamente, para comprobar primero que no estuviera ocupado. Escuchó ruidos, parecían llantos y quejidos. Definitivamente no estaba solo, alguien estaba allí. No se atrevió a preguntar, mejor sería averiguarlo con discreción. Se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos, alguien se quejaba tan lastimeramente que provocaba estremecimiento. Tocó la puerta del retrete pero nadie contestó. Se decidió a abrirla y allí lo encontró, tirado en el suelo, con restos de vómito sobre la camisa y con el rostro distorsionado por el dolor. Era Harry Potter.

"Joder, Potter, ¿que te pasa?" - Preguntó casi en un suspiro.

Harry levantó la vista como pudo para encontrarse con la mirada plateada de Draco fija en su persona y con una expresión de incertidumbre absoluta. Al comprobar de quién se trataba intentó ponerse en pie y dirigió instintivamente su mano hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita. Aún con la cara desfigurada por el dolor, su expresión era violenta y parecía asustado.

"¡¡¡Aléjate, Malfoy!!!"- Gruñó mientras se tambaleaba y caía de nuevo al suelo donde se volvió a agarrar con firmeza la cabeza con ambas manos y gritó de nuevi, presa del dolor.

Draco no solo no retrocedió ni un milímetro, sino que insistió.-"Déjate de gilipolleces Potter, ¿qué coño te pasa? Estás aquí, en el retrete sin poder mantenerte en pie. ¿A qué juegas?"-

Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Harry volvió a levantar la mirada hacia su interlocutor e intentó articular algunas palabras que no pudieron salir de su boca. Por el contrario nuevas arcadas le inundaron y volvió a vomitar estrepitosamente mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y se desplomaba sobre el inodoro.

"Suficiente."– espetó Draco. Soltó su mochila en el suelo, se dirigió velozmente hacia la puerta del baño y la cerró por dentro. Luego se quitó la camisa y volvió hacia donde se encontraba Harry.

Draco podía intuir claramente lo que le ocurría a su eterno rival. Conocía los síntomas de una migraña con verlos desde lejos. No en vano llevaba sufriéndolas desde hacía años. Un sentimiento de calidez le embargó, la oportunidad que llevaba tiempo buscando se presentaba sola ante sus ojos y él era un Slythering. Una serpiente nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad como ésta. Se precipitó hacia su mochila y cogió un pequeño frasco que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos interiores.

Harry aún permanecía inconsciente sobre el w.c.. Lo incorporó, retiró los restos de vómito que aún quedaban sobre la cara del pelinegro, no sin cierto desagrado, y vertió el contenido de la poción sobre su boca cuidadosamente, procurando que la tragara poco a poco. Luego lo cargó en brazos, con relativa facilidad, tantos meses de actividad física le otorgaban una fibrosidad y una fuerza de la que antes carecía. Convocó una colchoneta junto a la bañera gigante del baño y lo tumbó sobre ella. Cerró las ventanas, sabía que en una crisis como esa la luz es insoportable y se sentó a esperar. No podía hacer nada más.

Durante las casi dos horas que Harry permaneció dormido, Draco no se movió de su posición, sentado en el suelo y reclinado sobre la pared. Al no poder leer, volvió a sacar su ipod, ese gran invento muggle que había descubierto tiempo atrás y que ahora le era absolutamente imprescindible. Y es que no sólo el aspecto de Draco Malfoy se había visto alterado en el último año y medio, también sus gustos y sus aficiones. Pero sobre todas las cosas, si algo había cambiado en el joven era su aversión y prejuicios hacia el mundo de los muggles y sus costumbres. El nuevo Draco se movía ahora entre ellos con una desenvoltura propia de los nacidos muggles, Y no sólo eso, había aprendido además a apreciar tantos aspectos de su cultura que ahora parecía más uno de ellos que un mago pura sangre.

Los pensamientos comenzaron a precipitarse en cascada.

_Pura sangre_, ¡_menuda estupidez! ¡Cuántos años perdidos, cuánto daño hecho y recibido, cuánta locura permitida, cuántas familias destrozadas para empezar la suya! Sabía que su espíritu no encontraría la paz._ O eso era lo que Draco Malfoy pensaba en ese momento.

_La vio en el salón de la Mansión Malfoy, retorciéndose de dolor, gritando, sucia, desgarrada...mientras su tía Bellatrix la torturaba ante sus ojos, paralizado por la cobardía y el miedo._ Apretó los ojos y una mueca de dolor se extendió por su rostro, instintivamente la mano fue al corazón. NO. Intentó alejar ese recuerdo. No lo soportaba. _Cuánto había sufrido por su culpa, cuántas veces la hizo llorar. ¡Lo lamentaba tanto! _Intentó no pensar en ella_, tan hermosa, en su sonrisa bondadosa, en su paciencia infinita, en su pelo castaño y rizado, extremadamente largo ahora, en su figura esbelta. _NO, no quería pensar en ella. Le dolía. Mucho.

Miró al joven que dormitaba a su lado. Estaba tranquilo ahora y su respiración era acompasada. Rió ante la irónica situación. _Quién hubiera dicho que el– niño– que– sobrevivió, su eterno rival, el salvador del mundo mágico se encontraría tan indefenso ante él en algún momento. Nadie, desde luego._ _Y ahora, ahí se hallaba, expuesto e indefenso y ofreciéndole a Draco la oportunidad que tanto necesitaba de poner en marcha su "proyecto"._ _Desde luego, las cosas se estaban desarrollando mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado._

Procuró concentrarse en la música, Avishai Cohen, simplemente sublime. Se dejó volar.

_Su madre, la extrañaba tanto. Fría y distinguida, pero el único ser del que recibió amor verdadero. Su padre, ¿lo odiaba? No lo sabía. Ahora estaba muerto. Ella, otra vez. La batalla, el dolor. Los juicios, abogados, periodistas, flashes y titulares. Leyes para menores, el tribunal tutelar, su medida correctiva. Ayudar a reconstruir Hogwarts no estuvo mal del todo. Ahora podía decir que era el mago de su generación que conocía casi todos los secretos del lugar. Ella, de nuevo, su risa discreta y sincera. Las declaraciones, los mortífagos huidos. El miedo, siempre el miedo. El viaje a España. Ara, ¿una amiga?¿Su primera amiga de verdad? La charla de McGonagall, el proyecto de master para aquellos que no realizaron sus estudios de séptimo año, los temidos EXTASIS, la lista de alumnos asistentes. La felicidad que le embargó a descubrir que ella formaría parte del grupo. Ella, sus uñas. ¿Se hacía la manicura?_ Este pensamiento le arrancó una enorme sonrisa. _El primer día de clase, los nervios, el miedo al rechazo. Ella directamente lo ignoraba, aunque podría haber sido peor, desde luego. Potter y la comadreja. Lunática, estaba hermosa la chica. Mini Weasley, sería un hueso duro de roer, pero su mirada era limpia. Longbotton, igual de torpe e inseguro que siempre. Su compromiso con Astoria, eso si que era un problema. Ahora no podía pensar en eso, pero decididamente debía encontrar el modo de romper ese compromiso. Ella, y sus eternos libros. Su olor. Una flor violeta. Una carta. _

Y mientras eso ocurría en el castillo una Hermione solitaria y distraída en sus pensamientos se sentaba sobre una manta de cuadros escoceses a la orilla del lago, resguardándose bajo uno de los chopos que ya estaban perdiendo sus hojas. Sostenía una carta en sus manos, la cual había leído y releído en incontables ocasiones ya.

_ **De sobra es sabido que el amor nos concede la oportunidad de dañar a los que más amamos. Siempre lo he pensado pero desafortunadamente no es el caso. Nunca te hicieron daño por amor. Si por cobardía y por miedo. Si por prejuicios y por locura. Y ahora ni siquiera soy capaz de hacerte saber cuánto lo lamento. Todas las palabras que se me ocurren me saben vacías y banales ante todo tu sufrimiento. Decirte que te amo se me antoja, cuanto menos, ridículo. Yo me siento ridículo ante tus ojos. Si algo me provoca sería besarte por cada una de las lágrimas que has derramado, pero como no soy tan valiente, no soy un Griffindorf, al menos te envío esta flor. Es una gervera violeta, sé que son tus preferidas. Cómo otras tantas ****cosas que se tí aunque no lo sepas. Una flor por una lágrima, y así será todos los días. Todos los días que, con tu sola presencia, me iluminas.**_

_**Sonríe, pequeña**_

Quién le habría enviado esa carta y quién le enviaba cada mañana una flor. Esas preguntas se instalaban en su cabeza desde que despertaba y encontraba el presente sobre su almohada y miles de sentimientos se precipitaban sobre su ser. No sabía ni qué sentir. Era alegría o curiosidad. Por un lado se sentía rebosar de satisfacción al conocer que alguien, el algún lugar de ese castillo, la tenía presente en sus pensamientos, pero por otro lado, la invadía cierto temor. Para ser tan joven, poco más de diecinueve años, Hermione Granger había acumulado sufrimientos y experiencias propias de una persona de mucha más edad. Se había tenido que enfrentar a la muerte, a la guerra, a la perdida de seres muy queridos. Y aunque su mundo, antes patas arriba, ahora se iba recolocando poco a poco, no estaba preparada para más incertidumbres. Su relación con Ron no había funcionado. Como amigos se compenetraban y respetaban, pero como pareja habían resultado ser más que un desastre. Por no hablar del sexo, que nunca funcionó como habría sido de esperar en dos jóvenes que se amaban. Esas heridas ya estaban casi selladas pero no podía evitar sentir que se le había negado el amor. Y ella deseaba amar y más deseaba ser amada. Pero, ¿deseaba amar a este desconocido? No podía evitar pensar que todo podría ser un juego, una burla hacia sus sentimientos. Y esa sensación la asustaba. Y si algo no deseaba Hermione era volver a sentir miedo. En ocasiones se sorprendía a sí misma pensando que el desconocido enamorado no era más que Ron en un intento de retomar su relación y volver a enamorarla, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no era así. Desde que había comenzado el curso en Howgarts Ron estaba en otro lugar, no podría decir donde, pero sus sentimientos no estaban junto a ella, de eso estaba muy segura. Lo conocía muy bien. Pero no era esto lo que más preocupaba a la chica, porque no era hacía su amigo pelirrojo hacía quien ella estaba dirigiendo sus miradas furtivas y un interés cada día más creciente. Para su sorpresa y aumento del nivel de angustia, Hermione no dejaba de desear que tras esa carta y esas flores se encontrara el dueño de los ojos más tristes que moraban en aquellos días por el castillo. Draco Malfoy.

Se levantó y mientras recogía la manta negó con la cabeza aullentando ese pensamiento. - Eso si que no es posible, Hermione.- se reprochó a sí misma. Suspiró y se encaminó hacia el castillo, estaba empezando a hacer frío.

Mientras eso ocurría a las afueras del castillo en el baño de prefectos Harry se movió lentamente, sacando a Draco de sus cavilaciones y haciendo que dirigiera una mirada atenta hacia al joven aún yacente en el suelo. _Ahora viene lo peor. _ _No la jodas, Draco._

Harry comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y a masajearse la cabeza. El insoportable dolor había desaparecido pero sentía algo residual, como una especie de aturdimiento y una terrible acidez en la boca y la garganta. Cuando por fin tomó algo de conciencia sobre dónde se encontraba, enfocó los ojos sobre la persona que le miraba fijamente. Se sobresaltó de inmediato.

"¿QUÉ...?"– intentó preguntar quedamente mientras su rostro reflejaba el mayor de los desconciertos y volvía a dirigir la mano derecha hacia su varita en posición de alerta.

Se incorporó todo lo rápido que su aún aletargado cuerpo le permitió y comenzó a valorar la situación. _Estaba en el baño de prefectos de la segunda planta, prácticamente en penumbra, medio drogado y en compañía de Draco Malfoy. Eso no estaba bien, nada bien. _Todos sus demonios y miedos le asaltaron de nuevo, el corazón empezó a bombear de tal manera que parecía que se le fuese a salir del pecho y sudó frío. _¡¡¡Estaba en peligro!!!! ¡¡¡Otra vez!!!! _Permaneció unos segundos observando a su rival, valorando y diseñando estrategias de ataque y contraataque a la velocidad de la luz. _Pero algo no encajaba, alguien estaba fuera de lugar. Malfoy no había empuñado su varita, estaba tranquilo, su mirada era expectante pero no peligrosa. ¿Que coño estaba pasando?_

"Tranquilo, Potter." – Draco no se movió un ápice de su posición, a cierta distancia del Griffinforf que se incorporaba .-"Por lo que veo te encuentras mejor. "-

No le atacaba, no sonreía maliciosamente, NO EMPUÑABA SU VARITA. Harry no entendía. Simplemente no entendía.

"Sí." – respondió con firmeza. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? RESPONDE" – Este último grito le lanzó un latigazo directo a las sienes y tuvo que cerrar los ojos involuntariamente y sintió náuseas de nuevo. Fueron milisegundos, pero lo suficiente para que Harry entendiera que se encontraba en franca desventaja. En esa situación cualquier lucha sería su perdición. Debía pensar rápido, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes y para eso necesitaba que Malfoy le dejara ir.

Draco ignoró la actitud defensiva del joven y se dirigió a él con cautela.

"Tienes migraña, ¿verdad?" – Draco necesitaba ocultar lo nervioso que estaba, las cosas se iban a descontrolar de un momento a otro. _Potter no era ningún tonto descerebrado, en el momento que valorara la situación tan atípica y potencialmente peligrosa en la que se encontraba, saldría sin demora de allí en el mejor de los casos, en el peor de ellos le aturdiría y posteriormente aún sería más inaccesible._– "No hace falta que contestes, lo sé. Yo también las sufro."

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? ¿Por qué no me duele? ¿Qué me has hecho, MALFOY?" – Harry arremetió sin lugar a tregua y otro latigazo le asaltó. La cosa empeoraba.

"Te encontré en lamentables condiciones y te administré una poción para el dolor. Has dormido durante casi dos horas y acabas de despertar." Por el rostro de Harry se extendieron ahora una catarata de expresiones que iban desde la sorpresa, a la indignación, pasando por la duda, el temor y sobre todo la desconfianza más absoluta.

"¿Una poción? ¿Dos horas? ¿Qué poción? ¡Explícate, Malfoy, se está agotando mi paciencia!" – aún medio aturdido e irritado podía valorar que lo que acababa de decirle Malfoy era mucho más peligroso de lo que inicialmente había pensado. _Le había envenenado seguro, ahora sí que estaba perdido._

Draco se incorporó lentamente y extendió la mano hacia Harry, el cual agarró su varita con más fuerza y transmitió al rubio una severa mirada de advertencia que el otro captó de inmediato.

"Sólo son chicles, Potter, de menta para ser más exactos. Supongo que ahora debes sentir un terrible amargor en la boca y tener peor aliento que un dragón furioso." –Le lanzó los chicles al joven que había retrocedido unos pasos aún en estado de alerta absoluta. Le había hablado bajo y en un tono suave, lo cual Harry agradeció enormemente, dado el estado en el que se encontraba. Con el semblante grave y contrariado alargó su mano izquierda para tomar los chicles. Al fin y al cabo, Malfoy tenía toda la razón. Una vez que introdujo el chicle en la boca se dirigió al chico de nuevo.

"Aún estoy esperando una explicación, Malfoy."– se estaba empezando a impacientar. Y a Draco la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, el Griffindorf no le iba a dar cancha.

"Como ya te he dicho antes –continuó tras una pequeña pausa– yo también sufro de migraña. La poción que te acabo de dar la elaboro yo mismo, se llama El "Descanso del Guerrero" y se trata de una pócima ancestral, ideada por chamanes, de extremada dificultad en su elaboración y de ingredientes muy costosos. Después de muchos intentos de los medimagos y de la medicina muggle es la única que ha conseguido controlar las crisis. Me ha costado meses llegar a desarrollarla y siempre la llevo conmigo. Pero con una sola dosis sólo se consigue detener las crisis temporalmente. Es necesario administrarla a modo de tratamiento permanente, aunque con el tiempo las dosis se reducen y la temporalidad se espacia. No tiene efectos secundarios, pero si su administración no es correcta puede resultar letal." – soltó casi de corrido sin dar opción a réplica por parte de Harry que le miraba aún más desconcertado que antes.

Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose. Draco ahora estaba de pie, desarmado y aparentemente tranquilo. Harry, por el contrario, temblaba ligeramente y se masajeaba la sien con la mano izquierda.

"Puedo fabricarla para ti también, si quieres" –prosiguió aprovechando la oportunidad que las circunstancias le brindaban. "En mi mochila guardo otra dosis más, pero debo advertirte de que con eso no será suficiente".

Ahora era el turno de Harry para replicar. Las declaraciones de Malfoy le resultaban de lo más extrañas y sospechosas.

"¿De verdad piensas que voy a creer que vas a suministrarme una pócima que resolverá el problema, que ni los médimagos y médicos muggles pueden solucionar, y que te crea sin más? ¡Pero cuán ingenuo crees que soy!" –el cinismo envolvía cada una de sus palabras. "!!TÚ ESTÁS LOCO, MALFOY!!" –y de nuevo un latigazo de dolor lo recorrió hasta la espalda.

"Mira Potter, llévate la poción. Se la muestras a Slughorn si desconfías, para que la compruebe. A McGonagall si quieres, incluso a Granger. Ella sí que estará encantada de comprobar si lo que digo es verdad, al fin y al cabo, para ella no será más que otro estímulo para su intelectualidad". Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa, desde luego eso sería lo que haría Hermione.

"Tómate el día de mañana para eliminar sospechas y si, finalmente, accedes a lo que te digo te facilitaré las dosis que necesitas y te explicaré el modo de administración. Podrás comprobar cada uno de los frascos para salir de dudas".–El rubio no se dejaba vencer, sus argumentos eran cada vez más sensatos, alejando la peligrosidad del asunto.

Sin retirar su mirada de la de Harry, que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos en permanente estado de alerta, se encaminó hacia su mochila.

"Voy a sacarla, ¿vale?" – Su tono era suplicante. Harry pudo ver la varita sobre el bolsillo posterior del tejano de Malfoy. Se relajó un poco.

"Toma. Haz tus comprobaciones y mañana nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar después de la cena, si quieres. Sin embargo – añadió con cautela– me gustaría pedirte que no dijeras a nadie que soy yo quien te la da. Tendrás que inventar algo creíble. De lo contrario retiraré mi oferta." – concluyó con la frialdad de antaño.

Harry comenzó a bajar la varita despacio. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que podía confiar en lo que Malfoy le decía. Inaudito, desde luego. _Pero todo tenía sentido. Podía averiguar si realmente esa pócima existía, podía comprobar sus efectos, tendría la posibilidad de__ chequearlas para en__contrar restos de veneno y, lo más importante, podría controlar las crisis y su vida se normalizaría de nuevo. Aquí tiene que haber gato encerrado, esto no puede ser tan bueno, se trata de Malfoy, algo está buscando._ Y en ese punto Harry no se iba a dejar engañar. La vida le había enseñado a desconfiar de la gente como él y especialmente de él. _Astuto y cobarde. ¿Malvado?_

"Supongamos que te creo, Malfoy. Y que todo lo que dices respecto a esa poción es cierto. Aún piensas que voy a creerme que te encuentras bajo un arrebato de generosidad y altruismo y que vas a suministrarme la poción, así sin más. Sin pedirme nada a cambio. Te creía más inteligente, la verdad." – arqueó una ceja.

Draco se encogió ligeramente de hombros, depositó la poción en el suelo lentamente y levantando la mirada hacia su interlocutor prosiguió. "En realidad me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor"– articuló en un hilo de voz mientras un pequeño rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Estaba convencido de que Potter empezaba a ceder, pero ahora debía jugar bien sus cartas o todo estaría perdido.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Ya lo sabía yo. Tan rastrero como siempre. Asquerosa serpiente. A ver, qué quieres. Creo que voy a escucharte antes de denunciarte ante McGonagall y hacer que te expulsen definitivamente de este colegio donde no deberías estar" – le espetó con irá y decepción.

_Ahora o nunca. No la cagues, Draco._

"Necesito un compañero de entrenamiento para luchar con espadas. Al comenzar las clases tuve que abandonar el gimnasio al que asistía en el Londres muggle y necesito practicar, pero no puedo solo, necesito a alguien con capacidad para la lucha". – lo soltó de corrido casi sin aliento. No podía permitir que Potter le malinterpretara.

"¿Lucha con espadas? ¿Qué buscas, un modo más exótico para matarme que una triste poción? Alucinas, Malfoy." –Harry respondió socarronamente, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacia la petición del Slythering. Las espadas siempre le resultaron de lo más excitantes y, además, después de tanto tiempo en guerra echaba de menos algo de acción.

"Se entrena con espadas de madera, Potter" –ahora era Draco el que mostraba impaciencia. "De verdad, Potter, yo también pensaba que eras más inteligente" – finalizó con mordacidad.

"Pues siento defraudarte, Malfoy, pero yo no sé luchar con espadas. Además, pasar mi tiempo contigo no me resulta nada interesante".

"Yo te enseñaré y así practicaré. Sé que aprendes rápido, en poco tiempo podremos combatir. Es más, ese tipo de actividad ayuda a mantener a raya las crisis, digamos que hace que se canalice mejor la energía y se descargue la tensión" –Draco argumentaba con seguridad. "Piénsalo, Potter, es lo único que te pido a cambio y tu absoluta discreción, desde luego. A ninguno de los dos le interesa que se conozca esta "relación"" –e hizo un gesto con ambos manos a modo de comillas.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Harry escudriñaba con detenimiento cada una de las palabras de su contrincante. _Podría ser, por qué no. Necesitaba algo de acción, de eso no cabía duda. La cosa no parecía tan arriesgada ahora. Si las crisis cedían, su relación con Ginny mejoraría, ya no estaría tan irascible y podría disfrutar de la paz que tanto necesitaba. El último año había sido casi peor que la guerra._

"Está bien, Malfoy. Digamos que te creo y accedo a esa, poco convencional, petición tuya. Pero quiero dejar claras algunas cosas. Si en algún momento presiento la más mínima actitud tuya que me pueda poner en peligro, no dudaré en arrancarte el corazón con mis propias manos, ¿lo entiendes? Ya no soy tan compasivo. Y, por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que confíe en ti, porque no lo hago, ni lo más mínimo. ¿Comprendido?" –Las palabras de Harry eran amenazantes y absolutamente verídicas, lo cual captó Draco al instante.

"Comprendido" – se limitó a expresar. "Entonces es preferible que nos encontremos mañana a las nueve ante la Sala de los Menesteres y comenzaremos con nuestra primera sesión. Por mi parte llevaré las dosis que necesitas hasta nuestro siguiente encuentro y te explicaré cómo tomarlas".

Llegados a este punto sólo le quedaban dos opciones. O Potter accedía y así podría poner en marcha su proyecto o se negaba y toda oportunidad estaba más que perdida de entrada. Inconscientemente Draco rezó para que el otro accediera.

Finalmente y tras un corto periodo de reflexión, Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

A Draco le envolvió una ola de satisfacción que no dejó vislumbrar, era consciente que cualquier movimiento en falso daría al traste con todo lo conseguido hasta el momento. Gracilmente cogió su mochila y se dirigió hacia la salida dando la espalda a Harry con absoluta naturalidad. Antes de que alcanzara la puerta este último lo interpeló de nuevo.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Malfoy?"

Con otro leve encogimiento de hombros mientra su mano derecha ya descansaba sobre el picaporte, contestó en voz baja al abrir la puerta – "Supongo que la gente cambia, o al menos, yo he cambiado"– dijo tímidamente.

"Eso ya lo veremos, Malfoy, eso ya lo veremos". Harry respondió seriamente arrastrando las palabras. El joven pocionista ya había desaparecido tras la puerta del baño de prefectos.

Harry cogió la poción que Malfoy había dejado en el suelo y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Salió del baño y se dirigió a su sala común. Ahora le esperaba lo peor. Engañar a su novia y todos sus amigos. Una tarea nada fácil, desde luego. Sin embargo, se encontraba bien, algo así como ¿feliz?. Si, ciertamente, estaba feliz.

Estaba hecho.

La primera alma, Harry Potter.

Ainss!!! Espero que os guste

Violete Frost


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el contexto pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la trama es mía. Ojalá lo fuera Draco.

Chin pum!!!

**Leonor:** Para mí la historia se mantiene inalterable hasta el final de las Reliquias. Pero, el Draco que yo imagino, en su proceso de cambio reconoce sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Hermione. Sentimientos que descubre venía desarrollando desde bastante antes de que tuviera una conciencia real de ellos. Gracias por tus ánimos. Eres un encanto.

**Vir**: Que Harry confié en Malfoy va a ser difícil, ¿no crees? Se lo va a tener que currar mucho, mucho.

**Laurie**: Claro que no voy a dejar de escribir. Si para cosas serias ya están Paul Auster y Muñoz Molina. Y no te preocupes, si Draco no fuera un canalla adorable, no sería nuestro Draco ¿Verdad?

**Para todas las lectoras:** Draco no va a morir. Claro que no.

**CAPITULO 2: "Virginalis fidelitatis"**

El mes de octubre estaba llegando a su fin y, aunque el verano había resultado inusualmente largo, el otoño ya estaba del todo presente. Las mañanas amanecían heladas y las primeras lluvias impregnaron todos los terrenos de Hogwarts de un agradable olor a tierra mojada.

Se acercaba la más famosa, aunque desvirtuada, fiesta de los magos conocida por los muggles, Hallowen. Y, como todos los años, el castillo ya estaba engalanado de calabazas sonrientes y luces chispeantes. Peeves, en su habitual estado de esquizofrenia e hiperactividad, se dedicaba a arrojar calabazados a los alumnos que se encontraba por los pasillos, mientras Flinch despotricaba ante cada uno de los destrozos. Un Ravenclaff de primero había tenido que ser atendido en la enfermería porque era alérgico a la calabaza y el poltergeist le había bañado con el contenido de varias de ellas.

Despreocupada de todo ese ambiente pre-festivo, Hermione había recibido un regalo diferente y una nueva carta esa misma mañana. Al despertar, se encontró con una enorme calabaza parlanchina a los pies de su cama, completamente repleta de bombones rellenos de whisky de fuego. La calabaza le chillaba mientras daba saltitos – Despierta dormilona que tienes una carta– repetía sin cesar.

Hermione, en bragas y con una camiseta vieja de los Chuddley Cannons de Ron, se precipitó hacia la calabaza antes de que despertara al resto del dormitorio, que en realidad era sólo Ginny Weasley, con sus gritos y porque aún no estaba preparada para dar explicaciones a su amiga. Estaba frenética y excitada. Desde aquella primera carta no había habido un día en que una flor no descansara sobre su almohada. Pero cartas ni una más, hasta el momento.

Arrancó el pergamino que la calabaza portaba sobre una de sus manitas-hoja y ésta le sacó la lengua haciéndole una burla.

- Cállate ya, chillona, la carta es para mí. – le espetó Hermione.

_Buenos días_

_Hoy no habrá flores, es Halloween. ¿Truco o trato?_

_Si la calabaza no para de gritar sólo tienes que darle un ligero toque en la parte superior y se dormirá. Sé que es un poco irritante pero supuse que te divertiría y te arrancaría alguna carcajada. ¿Sabes que me encanta tu risa? Me gustaría guardar todas tus risas en una lata y escucharlas a escondidas. En realidad, creo que mágicamente eso es posible aunque necesitaría tu inestimable colaboración. Dado que sigo siendo un cobarde, nos quedamos mejor como estamos. Me disculparía pero no va mucho con mi estilo. Los bombones están rellenos de whisky de fuego y no enfurruñes la cara porque sé que son tus favoritos. ¡Eso, ahora ponte digna, cómo si no tuvieras la excusa perfecta para comer hasta el cansancio! Mejor no te los comas todos, no me gustaría verte en la enfermería con un coma etílico por mi culpa. Compártelos con tus amigos, aunque creo que tampoco me gustaría verlos a ellos borrachos por el colegio. ¿O sí?_

_Feliz Halloween, pequeña._

Hermione no sabía si ponerse a reír o a llorar. Se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada y golpeó ligeramente la calabaza, que se quedó dormida tras un enorme bostezo. Esta carta era aún más desconcertante que la anterior. Tal y como esperaba su remitente, había conseguido arrancarle una risa franca desde el fondo del estómago, pero éstas se vieron desplazadas por cientos de interrogantes. ¿Quién la conocía tan bien? ¿Cómo alguien podía transmitirle tanta alegría y dejarla tan apenada a la vez? ¿Por qué se estaba dejando llevar por esa sensación de ebriedad que le provocaban esos regalos y esas letras? _¡Ebriedad, ja! ¡Claro, si me regala bombones de licor...! _Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en Malfoy? Estaba tentada de contarle toda la verdad sobre esas flores a Ginny, y quizás también sobre las cartas, y ahora los bombones. Sobre lo que estaba empezando a experimentar hacia el Slythering no se atrevía aún a hablar, a su amiga directamente le daría un colapso. Aunque la más pequeña de los Weasley era bastante abierta de miras y disfrutaba con un enamoramiento como la que más, estaba casi segura que no encajaría muy bien esta reciente tendencia amorosa de Hermione. ¡Por Merlín, es Malfoy! Lo consideraría simplemente suicida. Mejor dejarlo estar. De momento. La miró mientras aún dormía. La chica pelirroja descansaba entre un lío de mantas con todo su pelo desparramado por la almohada y un brazo colgando fuera de la cama.

Se comió un bombón mientras sonreía y comenzó a prepararse para una nueva jornada.

Las clases en este nuevo curso estaban siendo especialmente duras, ya que los estudiantes como ella debían recuperar dos años perdidos y además especializarse. Aunque para ella no estaba resultando una tarea tan ardua como para Ron o Harry, que directamente estaban al borde del ataque de nervios a tan sólo dos meses del comienzo. No quería ni imaginar qué les iba a pasar cuando llegaran los primeros exámenes. Su pensamiento se detuvo de nuevo en el joven Slythering que, para sorpresa de la chica, ostentaba las segundas mejores calificaciones después de ella. Y era el primero en Pociones. _Está siempre solo, nunca habla con nadie, a excepción de los profesores. Pero no pierde esa pose altanera y esa actitud algo desdeñosa. ¡Ese niño mimado se sigue creyendo mejor que los demás! Y esa sonrisita de suficiencia que se le dibuja en la cara __cuando saca mejores calificaciones que yo en Pociones me mata. Seguro que se siente satisfecho de superar a esta sangre sucia. ¡Idiota! ¿Y yo por qué le dedico tiempo? Loca, que estás para que te encierren. ¡No ves que es Malfoy! __Pero... ¡y lo guapo que está! __Está mucho más fuerte, así como fibroso. Aunque parece tan triste. ¡Y sigues, Hermione! ¡Que es, Malfoy! Siempre te ha despreciado y tú no lo soportas. Es un caso perdido. ¡¡No, tú eres un caso perdido!!_

Meneando la cabeza y con un gesto de la mano desechó esos pensamientos para centrarse en cuestiones más prosaicas.

Miró hacia la pila de libros que descansaban sobre su escritorio, ese día los necesitaría casi todos. Runas Antiguas, Artimancia, Transformaciones, DCAO, Encantamientos, Herbología y dos horas de Pociones al final de la jornada. Ella había desechado Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, a pesar del disgusto que se llevó Hagrid, y Adivinación, obviamente. Al menos no tendría que cargar con todos los libros y el caldero de clase en clase. Para este grupo especial tenían asignada una sola clase donde disponían de todo el material necesario para desarrollo de las mismas, siendo los profesores los que cambiaban en función de la asignatura. Desde luego, era de agradecer, y el hecho de no estar obligado a llevar uniforme también. Les permitían estar con la túnica y el emblema de la casa sobre la ropa muggle, a gusto de cada cual. _Malfoy ahora siempre viste de muggle. A duras penas se coloca la túnica. Me estoy volviendo loca, ¡¡¡LOCA!!!_

Ginny comenzó a despertarse.

Ese mismo día, pero unas horas más tarde, Draco caminaba pensativo hacia su dormitorio después una extenuante sesión de entrenamiento con Harry. Después de aquel encuentro en el baño de prefectos, los jóvenes se encontraban regularmente dos veces a la semana, martes y jueves. La sala de los menesteres se transformaba para tal fin en un amplio salón con suelo antideslizante, acolchado hasta media altura de la pared y columnas y un vestuario con duchas. Su pelo estaba mojado tras el baño y vestía de nuevo ropa de calle. Cargaba una mochila al hombro con la ropa deportiva, la varita y escuchaba a Fran Ferdinand en su Ipod. Llevaba las mejillas sonrosadas por el ejercicio y contraía rítmicamente la mano derecha, dolorida y cargada después de más de una hora de cargar ejercitándose con la espada. Sus pensamientos se centraban en lo ocurrido un rato antes. _Potter está como ausente. No se ha concentrado en todo el entrenamiento. Aunque se cree__ que viene de vuelta de todo porque es el salvador del mundo mágico, aprende rápido y no se rinde. Pero hoy parecía estar en otro lugar. Se ha caído tantas veces que en una de esas creía que tenía que llevarle a la enfermería. ¡Un momento, yo no voy a llevar a Potter a ningún sitio!¡ Que vaya solito o que le lleven sus amigos del alma! Sin embargo, su estado físico parece bueno, la poción le funciona. Aunque por otro lado a mí esto me está jodiendo un poco, ahora tengo que fabricar el doble. Aunque yo me lo busqué por blandengue. Algo le pasa a Potter. _Se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca con sus labios. Apretó un poco más el paso. _Aún tenía deberes y al fin y al cabo lo que le pasara a Potter no era asunto suyo, o por lo menos de momento._

Entre los jóvenes existía un acuerdo mutuo de no ingerencia en la vida personal del otro. Sus conversaciones se limitaban exclusivamente a cuestiones técnicas sobre espadas y estrategias de lucha, así como sobre el tratamiento de Harry que Draco le suministraba regularmente. Pero Draco tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por morderse la lengua y no soltarle una de las suyas cada vez que el Griffinforf fallaba porque se le venían a la cabeza un sinfín de comentarios "made in Malfoy" que hubieran terminado con el entrenamiento en un auténtico duelo, con o sin varitas. Con tanta adrenalina en el ambiente y esos dos súper-egos en juego cabía esperar cualquier cosa.

Ni que decir tiene que Harry se mostraba muy cauteloso con respecto a esta cuestión y comprobaba a través del profesor Slughorn cada una de las dosis. Igualmente decidió no comentar el tema con ninguno de sus amigos, incluida Ginny. Pensó que era el único modo de mantenerlos alejados del asunto. Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, ninguno de ellos habría pasado por alto el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera extrañamente detrás de ese asunto. Sus reacciones, que posiblemente hubieran ido desde la ira brutal de Ron hasta el frenetismo de Hermione investigando sobre la poción, pasando por una Ginny que directamente se hubiera dirigido a matar a Malfoy, no le habrían permitido llegar a este arreglo con el Slythering. En realidad, con el profesor Slughorn tenía más que suficiente. Éste verificaba cuidadosamente cada uno de los frascos que Harry le entregaba y no hacía muchas preguntas. Al fin y al cabo, la gente había aprendido a confiar en los criterios del muchacho, el salvador del mundo mágico. Por otro lado, para ser honestos, disfrutaba del entrenamiento en la lucha de espadas. Malfoy era un buen maestro y él se esforzaba bastante. No le hacía preguntas y prácticamente ignoraba cualquier cuestión que no tuviera que ver con el entrenamiento. En realidad, aquellas sesiones otorgaban a Harry un espacio de privacidad, fuera del círculo estrecho e íntimo de sus amigos, que le hacía sentirse bien. ¿Por qué renunciar a ello? Aunque no podía evitar sentir que los estaba traicionando a todos. Esa idea le torturaba un poco, pero no más que las migrañas, desde luego.

Draco atravesó la sala común de Slythering en dirección a su dormitorio individual. A esas horas se encontraba prácticamente desierta a excepción de algunos estudiantes de séptimo año que jugaban a snap explosivo y una pareja de tortolitos que se acurrucaba en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea. Ni les prestó atención. Como era habitual, la humedad era mayor ahora que estaba en las mazmorras, y al contraste con su cuerpo caldeado por el ejercicio, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Se paró en seco ante su dormitorio. A través de la ranura de la puerta se veía luz. _Él no había dejado las velas encendidas. Alguien estaba en su habitación._ Una pequeña ola de pánico lo invadió. Respiró profundamente y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación.

Sobre la cama se encontraba sentada nada más y nada menos que Astoria Greengrass, su prometida, que se levantó de golpe sobresaltada por la presencia del Slythering visiblemente nerviosa. Draco empuñaba su varita.

– Astoria, ¿quién demonios te ha dado permiso para entrar en mi habitación?– aunque ya no estaba asustado y el pánico había cedido, Draco estaba muy enfadado con la rubia y escultural muchacha que había invadido su intimidad.

- Que sea la última vez que entras en mi habitación sin mi consentimiento. ¿Lo has entendido, Astoria? No estoy para juegos – le espetó con resentimiento.

– Draco necesito hablar contigo... sobre nosotros.– la voz casi no le salía del cuerpo, miraba hacia el suelo y se retorcía las manos sudorosas.

Draco suspiró con desgana, soltó la mochila y, guardando la varita, se sentó en un sillón. Con un movimiento de mano la animó a que también tomara asiento y se dispuso a soportar el chaparrón. Y es que Astoria Greengrass era su prometida por contrato entre las dos familias de magos, desde hacia tres años. Los padres de ambos lo habían acordado así sin tener en cuenta la opinión y deseo de sus hijos. Como era la tradición entre las familias de magos de pura sangre, algo que ellos estaban destinados a reproducir en un futuro. Y no es que se tratara de un mal partido, no. Astoria era hermosa, inteligente y refinada. Disfrutaba de una excelente posición social y suficientes riquezas para no ser un lastre. Era un año menor que Draco y estaba educada en todas las prerrogativas y protocolos propios de su clase social. Definitivamente, la candidata ideal. Si no fuera por un simple detalle. Él no la amaba.

"Mira Astoria, creía que eso ya lo teníamos superado". – Draco comenzó gentilmente, ante el silencio de su prometida, su tono era serio pero no ofensivo. – "Hasta que no finalice este curso no quiero hablar del asunto. Nosotros no nos hemos relacionado antes y no tenemos razones para hacerlo ahora. Francamente, no entiendo por qué deseas retomar el tema". – concluyó inclinándose hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y entrelazando las manos.

Astoria permanecía en silencio, no era capaz de sostener la mirada a Draco, unas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Él se percató de la situación y sintió algo de lástima por la muchacha, pero también estaba irritado. Se temía que Astoria le montara una escenita. El frío y distante Malfoy estaba por aparecer.

- ¿O es que estás buscando una oportunidad para meterte en mi cama? Porque te advierto de que una noche de sexo desenfrenado con Draco Malfoy no hará que las cosas cambien mañana. – un brillo malicioso se abrió paso entre sus ojos. "Por esta cama han pasado muchas pero ninguna duerme, corazón". ¡¡_Para eso tendrías que ser Hermione Granger!! _

La chica había enmudecido.

- Estoy esperando, Astoria.– la increpó, ya sin sutileza.

- Me he enamorado de alguien que no eres tú, Draco– Astoria lo soltó en un suspiro, levantando la vista hacia su prometido, con los ojos nublados por el llanto y una mirada suplicante.

Draco se incorporó de un salto. - !!!¿QUÉ?!!!!!– No se lo podía creer. Astoria le acababa de soltar una bomba. Desde luego no era esto lo que estaba esperando. Comenzó a pasear por la habitación masajeándose el puente de la nariz mientras la chica rubia le miraba de hito en hito esperando un estallido de furia proveniente de su prometido. Pero eso no ocurrió.

De repente, Draco dejó de caminar, se paró frente a Astoria y, con el rostro relajado pero imperturbable le preguntó – ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas? Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. A estas alturas creo que también serás consciente de que yo tampoco te amo. No entiendo, Greengrass. – negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un gesto con la mano a modo de desesperación. La mirada gélida.

- Draco, necesito que me ayudes. Le quiero y deseamos estar juntos pero, a consecuencia de nuestro compromiso, no podemos. Me gustaría romper el acuerdo pero para ello necesito tu ayuda.– Astoria temblaba, parecía aterrorizada, sus ojos aún empañados por las lágrimas.

- Ahora entiendo menos. Si quieres romper el compromiso, pues hazlo, quién te lo impide. Yo no, desde luego. Creo poder decirte que me quitas un enorme peso de encima. – Dijo mordazmente mientras sonreía de lado. Desde luego que las declaraciones de Greengrass estaban siendo toda una liberación. Y desde luego no era sexo lo que le esperaba esa noche. Bufó.

- Debo contarte algo que creo no sabes.– la mirada de Draco ahora era una enorme interrogación.- Cuando nuestros padres sellaron el compromiso, añadieron sobre el contrato una maldición denominada "Virginalis Fidelitatis". Mi madre me lo contó porque ésta solo se aplica a la mujer, no al hombre. Si mantengo relaciones sexuales completas con otro hombre que no seas tú o rompo el compromiso voluntariamente, quedaré estéril de por vida.– la chica terminó en un sollozo agarrándose el abdomen.

Draco se quedó petrificado ante tal revelación, estaba casi en estado de shock. De sobra era conocido que las familias de magos pura sangre hacían cualquier cosa para garantizar las alianzas de sangre y así continuar con su estirpe, pero esto que acababa de conocer le parecía una completa aberración. ¿Cómo unos padres podían llegar a ser tan crueles con sus propios hijos? Por su parte, hacía algún tiempo que había renunciado a tener hijos quizás porque por propia experiencia no se atrevía a ser padre. Pero el caso de Astoria era diferente. Muy a su pesar, tenía que reconocer que esa chica era muy distinta del resto de jóvenes brujas pura sangre que él conocía. Era amable y sencilla, y a pesar de su aspecto despampanante, no era altiva ni engreída. En realidad, casi siempre se mostraba muy servicial y especialmente protectora con los alumnos de primer año. Seguramente sería una madre estupenda.

Los sollozos de la chica le sacaron de su estado de parálisis y por primera vez en su vida sintió ganas de abrazarla. Pero se contuvo, estaba acostumbrado a mantener a raya sus emociones y más aún a no demostrarlas. Se relajó, solo un poco.

"Supongo que es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad? – cuestionó a la muchacha que aún no se recomponía entre hipidos.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos. Draco le extendió un pañuelo con gentileza. Enojado y todo, él era un caballero.

- ¿Y estás segura de que ese roba-mujeres te ama? – la sondeó ahora con sarcasmo, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Ella guardaba silencio, parecía que la voz ya no iba a salirle del cuerpo nunca más. Al fin y al cabo, también era una Slythering y tampoco estaba acostumbrada a expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, y menos aún a un hombre. Entre ellos el mundo de la ternura quedaba claramente reducido a las mujeres. Draco comprendía la situación y esperaba.

- Yo estoy completamente enamorada de él, Draco. Y estoy segura que él de mí también. En un principio, intenté sacarlo de mi cabeza y negarme todas las cosas que sentía pero te aseguro que no me ha sido posible. Y ya sabes como somos los de nuestra casa, podemos ser muy duros para entregar nuestro corazón, pero cuando lo hacemos no hay vuelta atrás. – Sus palabras fueron claras y sinceras. Astoria había conseguido tomar el pulso a la situación y se mostraba firme. Bien sabía Draco que tenía toda la razón. Ese era el espectro sentimental de una serpiente, podría llegar a no enamorarse en la vida y jugar con miles de personas que se pusieran a su alcance, pero una vez que se entregaba al amor, era una decisión inmutable.

- Entonces, ¿es alguien del colegio, no? – llegados a este punto, lo que Draco ya sentía era curiosidad más que otra cosa. Había hecho un barrido rápido sobre los posibles candidatos a Romeo de Astoria y ninguno le cuadraba. – Creo que como mínimo debes decírmelo, ¿no te parece? Sobre todo después de lo que me acabas de pedir.– El Malfoy manipulador entraba en acción.

Astoria se sonrojó hasta el nacimiento del pelo y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles presa de un nerviosismo voraz. Había agarrado un mechón de pelo y jugueteaba con él sin levantar la mirada. Draco comenzó a sospechar que lo que su prometida iba a soltarle no iba a gustarle en absoluto.

- Rrrroonn Weeasleey.– medio articuló a borbotones.

- ¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!– Draco perdió toda la compostura y saltó del asiento donde se había vuelto a sentar, mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente.

- Ron Weasley.– repitió Astoria.

- SI, ASTORIA, YA TE ESCUCHÉ LA PRIMERA VEZ. LA COMADREJA WEASLEY, PERO ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO LOCA?– había perdido toda su templanza. Golpeó la puerta del armario.

Empezó a respirar profundamente para conseguir controlar la ira que le embargaba y los deseos de agarrar a la muchacha por los hombros y zarandearla para que entrara en razón. Si hubiera sido Weasley el que se sentaba en su cama le habría lanzado ya dos o tres Cruciatus. Comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación intentando encontrar un significado a todo aquello y buscando las palabras adecuadas. Astoria permanecía en silencio.

- ¡¡¡¿DE VERDAD ERES CONSCIENTE DE DÓNDE TE ESTÁS METIENDO?!!! – estaba exasperado - Tú representas todo lo que Weasley siempre ha odiado. Pura sangre, rica, de modales exquisitos, acostumbrada a un estilo de vida que nada tiene que ver con él y con su meganumérica familia. ¿Estás segura de que realmente te ama? No será que sólo busca sexo y no algo más serio. – no podía parar de hablar, miles de ideas se arremolinaban en tropel en su cabeza dispuestas a salir disparadas – Es el amigo de Potter y Granger, el trío de oro ¿recuerdas? Aún aceptando que ese pelirrojo de tres al cuarto te amara de verdad, ¿de verdad crees que sus amigos y su familia te aceptarían así sin más? Eso por no hablar de tus padres que te encerrarán de por vida por relacionarte con traidores a la sangre. – Se paró en seco. ¿_Estaba hablando de Greengrass o de él mismo?_

Astoria no paraba de temblar y llorar en silencio, casi hubiera preferido estar enfrentándose a su padre que a Draco. Su prometido se ergía ante ella con una presencia atronadora. Estaba esperando lo peor.

- Estoy desesperada, Draco. -musitó la chica entre hipidos.

- ¡Desesperada! Lo que eres es una inconsciente. - le espetó.

- Dejalo, ya ¿Quieres? No me estás diciendo nada que no sepa. - contestó con amargura.

Draco la miraba fijamente. Se suavizó un poco.

- Vamos a ver. No se trata de que me niegue a romper nuestro compromiso es que, por alguna extraña razón, no me gustaría que te hicieran daño. – Eso si que fue una sorpresa para ambos. Draco Malfoy preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a Astoria Greengrass. Draco frunció el ceño confuso ante sus propias declaraciones. La chica le sonrió con franqueza, pero aún permanecía en silencio.

- ¡Weasley! Es que todavía no doy crédito, de verdad. ¿Qué le ves? – una mueca de disgusto se extendió por su rostro y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo altaneros y resentidos. Siempre pensó que la muchacha bebía los vientos por él y, durante una temporada, hasta se sintió complacido de ello. Al fin y al cabo, hubo un tiempo en que gustaba de ser el centro de atención y uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts. Y ahora le venía a decir que le había sustituido por, nada más y nada menos, que el pobretón Weasley. Eso era un duro golpe para su ego. El antiguo Malfoy le hubiera obligado a casarse en dos días solo por haberle desafiado y así tener la posibilidad de amargarle el resto de su existencia.

Astoria se cruzó de brazos y su expresión ahora era ceñuda. ¿Es que Malfoy se consideraba el único hombre atractivo e interesante en la faz de la tierra? Sí, probablemente sí. Aunque tras la guerra se había suavizado no dejaba de ser un arrogante niño mimado. Y la estaba irritando de sobre manera al cuestionar su elección. Ella no era ninguna niñita tonta que se dejaba engañar y manipular ante los antojos del primer seductor que se le presentara. Por otro lado, Ron Weasley tampoco era ningún seductor, aunque con los años aquel chico desgarbado se había convertido en un joven arrojado e intrépido deseoso de probarse a sí mismo y de experimentar muchas cosas, lejos de la sombra de Harry Potter.

Por su lado, Draco no dejaba de pensar que todo ese asunto se había estado desarrollando en sus narices y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. _¿Pero en qué mundo estaba? Él era un Slythering, ¡por Merlín! Tan anonadado estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que su prometida estaba enredada con otro, y no cualquier otro, con la comadreja Weasley_. Aunque de nada le valía irritarse ahora porque si se paraba a pensar unos segundos, con cierta autocrítica, acabaría reconociendo que jamás le había importado demasiado lo que la chica hacía, decía o sentía. Y menos aún habría centrado su atención en el chico-sombra-de- San Potter si se trataba de algo que no tenía que ver con Hermione Granger.

Y de nuevo las oportunidades de presentaban generosamente ante sus ojos. Ayudar a Astoria significaría que podría cumplir con otro de los objetivos de su "proyecto" y al mismo tiempo quedar liberado de una carga que ya le pesaba antes de llevarla. Aunque, francamente continuaba pensando que la chica se estaba involucrando en una historia que le iba a acarrear más de un quebradero de cabeza. Pero ese no era su problema. O al menos eso pensaba Draco Malfoy en ese momento.

- Vale, no hace falta que contestes. No me interesa. Te ayudaré, romperé el compromiso.– sentenció.

El rostro de Astoria se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa y, sin pensánselo dos veces, se lanzó sobre los brazos de un desconcertado Draco. - Gracias. – le susurró mientras le besaba en la mejilla.

Draco le palmeó discretamente la espalda azorado por la situación. Ellos nunca se tocaban. Ni siquiera podía decir que fueran amigos. Aunque esta situación había dado un giro a su relación, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

- Está bien, está bien.– se separó de la chica que le miraba con agradecimiento y dulzura. - Pero hazme el favor de no ir besuqueandote con la comadreja por ahí. Intenta ser discreta, si es que tus hormonas te lo permiten, hasta que las cosas con tus padres se calmen, ¿de acuerdo? No necesitamos más problemas. O al menos, yo no los necesito.– concluyó con firmeza y una expresión sombría se extendió por su rostro.

- Lo prometo.– Astoria estaba feliz y deseaba salir corriendo para poder contarle todo lo sucedido a Ron- "creo que ahora debería irme, muchas gracias, de nuevo.

Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta para que la chica saliera. La vió como corría hacia su dormitorio casi pegando saltos de alegría. Sonrió.

Una vez solo en su habitación se tumbó en la cama de doseles verdes y plateados, aún con la ropa y los zapatos puestos, y fijó la vista en el techo. _Vaya con el pobretón, y yo que pensaba que era medio tonto. Aunque claro, algo debe tener para que Hermione se fijara en él, ¿no?Y ahora, Astoria. Desde luego no pierde el tiempo. ¿Se lo habrá contado a ella? Parecen tan amigos como siempre. Seguro que no ha abierto el pico para no tener que enfrentarse a sus amiguitos. ¡¡¡Será capullo!!! Primero, no sé en que estado de locura transitoria, deja que su relación con Hermione se vaya al traste y ahora se enreda con Astoria Greengrass. ¡¡ No, si al final voy a tener que darle hasta las gracias!!!_

Y todavía estaba pendiente lo más difícil. Debía contarle a Narcissa que rompería el compromiso con Astoria y luego comunicárselo a los padres de ésta. Y todo sin contar la auténtica verdad del asunto, al fin y al cabo, la chica se había sincerado con él y, ciertamente, no deseaba verla sufrir. Ya había visto sufrimiento suficiente como para vivir tres vidas más. Aunque por otro lado, la cosa tampoco le iba a robar el sueño, si se le podía llamar sueño a los periodos de agitación y frecuentes pesadillas que Draco soportaba cuando no estaba despierto. En realidad, no tenía nada que perder y bastante que ganar. Una serpiente que se precie, y él lo era, no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad. Y además, no era la primera vez que defraudaba a una familia de magos pura sangre, ni sería la última. Aunque esto último no lo sabía aún. Cerró los ojos. La vida, esta nueva vida, le había ofrecido la oportunidad de ayudar a otra persona. Aunque en esta ocasión no era algo desinteresado.

Estaba hecho.

La segunda alma, _Astoria Greengrass._

_**Violete Frost**_

¡¡¡¡¡Chan, ta ta chan, gracias por vuestros comentarios!!!!


	4. Cap 4 Un nuevo socio para el Quisquillo

**7 ALMAS**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling se ha enriquecido con Harry Potter y con Draco Malfoy porque le pertenecen. A mí no. Estoy muy triste. Al menos, todo lo que no reconoces es mío.

Nota de la autora: Draco no va a morir. Tomé algunas ideas de la peli pero no pienso cargarme a mi personaje favorito. Antes me lanzo un Avada a mi misma. Aunque podrían pasarle otras cosas, claro. Podéis estar tranquilas.

**Hino:** Romanticismo sí que hay, mujer. Por ahora se centra en lo que van sintiendo los personajes. Lo que no me gusta es el pasteleo. Yo no soy nada pastelosa y Draco, menos. Habrá erotismo, pero en su momento.

**Capítulo 3:** Un nuevo socio para El Quisquilloso.

Un miércoles de finales de noviembre Draco Malfoy, enfundado en un abrigo negro con capucha, se reclinaba sobre el tronco del chopo, ya sin hojas, donde, en más de una ocasión, había observado a hurtadillas a Hermione. Las primeras nevadas teñían de blanco los jardines del castillo y las orillas del Lago Negro estaban escarchadas por el frío. Una ligera ola de agua rompió cerca de sus pies provocada por la agitación del Calamar Gigante y haciendo que el chico los encogiera hacia atrás. A lo lejos, una pareja de Thestrals sobrevolaba el lago.

Para el siguiente fin de semana el colegio había organizado una nueva salida a Hogsmeade y, aunque los alumnos de su condición tenían la opción de abandonar el castillo libremente, no pudo por menos que sentir cierta añoranza ante tal acontecimiento. Cuando era más pequeño, esas salidas siempre eran deseadas por todos como mucho entusiasmo y él siempre regresaba del pueblo mágico con los bolsillos cargados de caramelos y ranas de chocolate. Pero en esta ocasión no asistiría. _¿Para qué? No tenía amigos y ella sí. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Deambular por el pueblo como un paria mientras la veía a ella arropada y feliz con sus amigos tomando cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas? _Se trastornaba con la sola idea de imaginarla rodeada de todos ellos mientras a Lombotton se le caía la baba o Weasley le hacía alguna carantoña. Estar cerca de alguien a quien amas y no poder acercarte es casi peor que la muerte. Y para Draco, con tener que soportar esa situación durante las clases era más que suficiente.

Y para colmo de males, Astoria llevaba días acosándole para que le acompañara a la excursión y así servir de tapadera en un encuentro furtivo con Ron Weasley. _¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar! Una cosa es que me haya beneficiado de la ruptura de ese dichoso compromiso y otra muy distinta es que tenga que aguantarle las velas al pobretón. ¡Va listo! Un Malfoy, jamás se rebajaría a eso. Y menos aún si no va a sacar tajada del asunto. _Lo cual no era el caso, desde luego.

En el fondo sentía algo de empatía por la situación en la que se encontraba su ex–prometida. Mantener el romance en secreto con Ron le estaba costando a la muchacha tremendos esfuerzos y en ocasiones irrumpía en la habitación del Slythering echando chispas por los ojos porque sus encuentros se truncaban o porque, por culpa de Flinch y la señora Norris, se habían quedado a la mitad en los pasillos de la torre de Astronomía. Tanto Ron como ella tenían dormitorio común, no como Draco que disfrutaba de una habitación individual desde que era niño. Por no decir que, en ocasiones, peleaban a consecuencia de que el integrante del Trío de Oro no había sido capaz de contarles a sus amigos nada sobre su relación. Astoria estaba empezando a molestarse por ello y a sentir cierta desconfianza sobre los sentimientos de su "novio". En esas ocasiones, Draco, pacientemente, dejaba que la muchacha se desahogara en un tsunami de gritos e insultos, bastante poco apropiados para una dama a su entender, pero fruto de su cada día más estrecha relación con el Gryffindor. Ya se sabe, "dos que duermen en el mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma opinión".

Y ahí quedaba todo, una vez que Astoria vomitaba toda sus frustraciones abandonaba la habitación sin encontrar una sola palabra de consuelo por parte de su ex–prometido, que se limitaba a mirarla en silencio y a esperar. No podía ofrecerle nada más. Él no sabía cuidar de los demás. Nunca tuvo que hacerlo. Y aunque podía entender todo por lo que la chica estaba pasando, no sabía qué hacer. Es más, no sentía que tuviera que hacer nada. Simplemente, no era su problema. Draco Malfoy, indolente hasta más no poder. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la canción que escuchaba, Sara Vaughan arrastraba melancólicamente la letra de "My favourite things".

En esos momentos, si Draco hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos habría podido ver cómo la alegre y saltarina figura de Luna Lovegood se encaminaba hacia él a través de los jardines del castillo. La chica, de larga cabellera rubia hasta la cintura, se enfundaba en un abrigo largo de lana a rayas, de todos los colores que se pudieran imaginar, y sobre su cabeza portaba un gorro con una enorme flor de fieltro que habría dejado a los sombreros de la abuela de Neville en simplemente discretos. Así era Luna, risueña y estrafalaria.

- ¿Has sido tú, verdad? – canturreó con esa vocecilla de ninfa de río.

El muchacho casi somnoliento se sobresaltó ante aquella pregunta abriendo de golpe los ojos y buscando instintivamente su varita con la mano derecha. Los meses de permanecer en alerta constante aún le pasaban factura y le habían convertido en un ser mucho más desconfiado de lo que ya era de por sí. Se detuvo unos segundos a observar a la chica que se alzaba a sus pies con las manos en los bolsillos y tiritando ligeramente por el frío. Recorrió su atuendo de arriba a abajo, con una expresión de extrañeza, para descansar la mirada en sus zapatos, cada uno diferente. En el pie derecho una bota con cordones y en el izquierdo una manoletina de charol rojo. Y la varita apoyada detrás de su oreja, como era habitual en la chica. Rodó ligeramente los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres Lunat.... Lovegood? – se corrigió molesto.

- Digo que si has sido tú.– la chica sonreía y se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante sobre las punteras de sus pies.

Que si he sido yo ¿qué? – preguntó cansinamente.

- El nuevo socio de mi padre para la revista.– contestó mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- No sé de qué me hablas, Lovegood. – respondió con desdén cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lago. Apretó los dientes. Los enormes ojos de Luna estaban empezando a ponerle nervioso.

Luna sonrió y se sentó junto al joven Slythering, que se removió en su posición y la miró con asombro. Durante un rato ninguno de los dos habló. Draco se sentía incómodo ante la presencia de la Ravenclaw, que parecía no tener intención de moverse de allí. Mientras tanto, la chica jugueteaba con su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla. Empezó a impacientarse.

- ¿Qué pasa Lovegood, necesitas que alguien te ayude a encontrar tus zapatos? – preguntó mordazmente.

- ¿O es que Lombotton no quiere acompañarte a rastrear narggels?– la aguijoneó de nuevo.

Luna no respondió, pero lo miraba divertida con una enorme sonrisa. En sus ojos titilaba un brillo de ternura y compasión.

- Mi madre siempre decía que las cosas ocurren por alguna razón, ¿sabes? – dijo finalmente.

Draco estaba tentado de salir corriendo de allí y dar por finalizada esa absurda conversación. La última persona con la que imaginaba que iba a tener que dialogar era esa rubia medio chiflada que ahora se sentaba a su lado. Hubiera preferido casi que fuera Trelawney envuelta en una sucesión de chales, como si de una cebolla se tratara. No podía evitar sentirse exasperado con esa chica. Era extraña y, para colmo de males, increíblemente intuitiva. Y eso no era nada bueno para sus planes. _¿Y esta, cómo se ha enterado? Creí haber dejado bien claro que no debía conocer nada del asunto. Voy a tener que hablar con Burgs. ¡Joder, cuánto inepto suelto!_

– Pues puede que tuviera razón, pero sigo sin saber qué haces aquí. – le contestó con la frialdad que le caracterizaba.

– Siempre estás solo. – musitó.

– Y eso a ti qué te importa. Me gusta estar solo. No es tu problema. – Claro que siempre estaba sólo. No tenía amigos, ¿es que esa chica no se había dado cuenta después de estos meses? Estaba Astoria, claro, pero ella no era su amiga. O eso creía Draco Malfoy en ese momento.

La joven se encogió de hombros haciendo un pequeño puchero con los labios pero sin moverse de su sitio. Reclinó la cabeza sobre el tronco del árbol. Draco no comprendía esa actitud. Creía haber dejado claro que prefería estar solo, pero la muchacha no se marchaba. El comportamiento social de Lovegood siempre le dejaba desconcertado. Sin saber muy bien por qué, lo dejó estar. En realidad, tampoco le incomodaba tanto. Esa joven bruja tenía el don de transmitir tranquilidad.

Luna sabía que Malfoy le mentía. Ella había estado el fin de semana anterior en su casa tras recibir una carta, de su entusiasmado padre, que le solicitaba que fuera a visitarle ya que tenía que comunicarle muy buenas noticias. Aquel día, al llegar a casa, se encontró con un exultante Xenophilius que no paraba de abrazar y besar a su hija, mientras le gritaba que todos sus problemas se habían resuelto. Le mostró una carta y unos pergaminos de un bufete de abogados mágicos de Londres, _Burgs, Madison y Yates._

_Estimado Sr. Lovegood:_

_Por la presente le comunicamos que uno de nuestros más antiguos clientes ha mostrado un elevado interés en contactar con usted para ofrecerse a comprar el cuarenta y nueve por ciento de las acciones de El Quisquilloso. _

_Nos complacería enormemente su presencia en nuestras oficinas de Londres el próximo lunes a las 12 para ofrecerle los detalles y llegar a un acuerdo, si así usted lo considera._

_Atentamente_

_Thomas Burgs_

_Abogado mágico_

A continuación de mostrarle la carta, su padre se dirigió hacia uno de los cajones de su escritorio completamente invadido de artilugios mágicos extraños y repletos de polvo para sacar otro documento que dejó a Luna estupefacta y asombrada.

**ANEXO I**

**RELACIÓN DE CONDICIONES IMPUESTAS AL NUEVO ACCIONISTA PARA LA FIRMA ****DEL CONTRATO**

La identidad del nuevo socio del Quisquilloso permanecerá completamente oculta, excepto para el Sr. Lovegood, por razones obvias. Este se compromete, mediante el Juramento Inquebrantable, a no revelar a terceros la identidad de aquel.

El nuevo socio se hará cargo de todas las deudas que ha contraído el Sr. Lovegood, incluido el valor de su vivienda, que pasará a ser propiedad exclusiva de su hija, Luna Lovegood.

El Quisquilloso no perderá su línea editorial, pero deberá incluir en sus números temas como héroes ocultos en la guerra, la integración entre magos y muggles y una sección deportiva sobre Quidditch.

Será obligatorio que se adjunte una suscripción para la fundación P.E.D.D.O. Asimismo, la revista deberá animar a los lectores a dicha suscripción a través de sus artículos.

Veinte ejemplares de cada tirada serán destinados gratuitamente a la hemeroteca del Colegio de Magia y Hechiería Hogwarts.

La joven Ravenclaw miraba a su padre de hito en hito mientras éste aún danzaba por el comedor de su casa a medio reconstruir. Tenía los ojos empañados por la emoción. Todos sus problemas se habían solucionado como si de un golpe de varita se tratara. Recordó las palabras de su madre: "_las cosas siempre ocurren por alguna razón, Luna". _Estaba deseosa de regresar al colegio y dar las buenas nuevas a sus amigos. Su pensamiento rememoró aquella conversación en la biblioteca un par de semanas atrás.

- ¿Qué te pasa Luna? ¿Por qué lloras?– levantó la vista de la carta que sostenía sobre sus manos para encontrarse con una Hermione y una Ginny perturbadas por las lágrimas de su amiga. Ginny se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Hermione lo hizo igualmente, pero frente a ella y extendiendo sus manos para tomar las de su amiga.

- Mi padre me ha enviado una carta. Tenemos problemas económicos. La revista no va bien y ha acumulado muchas deudas. Vamos a perder la casa. Vamos a perder lo poco que nos quedaba.– la chica estaba desconsolada. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y su voz ya no era cantarina ni brillante.

- ¡Ay, Luna!¿Cómo va a ser eso? ¿Tan mal están las cosas? – Hermione ni siquiera sabía si esas eran las palabras que quería decir. Luna no acostumbraba a dejarse azorar por los problemas, era la persona más optimista que conocía, seguramente las cosas estaban francamente mal.

Ginny se limitaba a abrazar a su amiga y a acariciar su larga cabellera con la mano.

- No llores más, Luna. Buscaremos ayuda. Somos tus amigos. Seguro que hay algo que podamos hacer, ya lo verás. – Ginny la acercó hacia su pecho.

- Verás que sí, mujer.– Hermione se sentía una mentirosa compulsiva, pero qué iba a hacer.

- Anda ya, ya...-

Luna sabía que no estaba en sus manos, que aunque sus amigos quisieran, no podían hacer nada para ayudarla en este asunto, pero las palabras de consuelo de Hermione y Ginny la reconfortaban. Un brillo de esperanza se extendió por sus ojos y dejó de llorar.

- Sí, seguro que si. Esto de debe ser cosa de los Pixies Surcasuelos. Son criaturas tremendamente fastidiosas, ¿sabéis?– canturreó con melancolía.

Las jóvenes Gryffindors rieron ante tal excentricidad. Pero así era Luna, optimista y confiada. Ella podía ver la luz donde otros solo encontrarían oscuridad. Ya encontrarían un modo de resolver la situación. Al fin y al cabo, habían salvado al mundo mágico de Voldermort, ¿no?

Y mientras toda esta conversación se desarrollaba junto a uno de los ventanales de la biblioteca, algunas mesas más allá, Draco Malfoy había lanzado discretamente un hechizo de aumento de voz, solo para sus oídos, con la intención de no perder detalle de cada una de esas palabras. Pensaba que las muchachas no se habían percatado de su presencia ya que quedaba casi oculto detrás de una pila de libros y por la esquina de una de las estanterías. Pero, lo que él desconocía, es que una Luna Lovegood intuitiva e inteligente, no solo era consciente de su presencia, sino que sabía que el muchacho se había empapado de todo. No le importó.

Aquel fin de semana con su padre fue el más feliz de la vida de Luna después de la guerra. Estuvieron reconstruyendo una de las paredes que daban al arroyo, dejando una enorme ventana con vistas. Decoró su habitación con pequeñas estrellas que se encendían y apagaban según su estado de ánimo. Durmió a pierna suelta aunque con las zapatillas puestas.

- Si yo fuera tú, no escondería lo que has hecho. Las personas que ayudan a los demás son más felices, ¿tú no piensas eso, Draco?– Luna insistió soñadoramente sacando completamente a Draco de su abstracción.

_Draco, ¿me ha llamado Draco? ¿Personas felices? ¿Qué sabrá la chiflada esta sobre mi felicidad? Será mejor que se dedique a buscar esos bichejos inexistentes que sólo ella puede ver y que me deje en paz. Mientras tanto, yo voy a coger a Burgs y lo voy a colgar del palo mayor. _

Ahora Draco estaba terriblemente irritado, tanto con su abogado, al que hacía responsable en su desconocimiento y con la chica, que aún le miraba como si de un Unicornio se tratara. Las cosas se estaban descontrolando, ella no debería saber nada. No debería estar hablando con él. Él no la necesitaba, pero eso Draco Malfoy no lo sabía en ese momento.

- ¡Se acabó Lunática!– se levantó de golpe y sacudió sus ropas con ímpetu. "Esta conversación ha terminado. Te he dicho que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando. Vete mejor a buscar los zapatos que te faltan y déjame en paz". – le espetó hostilmente y la mirada gélida. Dando media vuelta con brusquedad se marchó con pasos agigantados hacia el castillo, dejando tras de sí a una Luna que volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el lago.

- ¡Hasta pronto, Draco! – susurró.

Draco hizo una entrada atronadora en el castillo con el rostro enrojecido por la ira y con una expresión casi asesina que hizo temblar a dos Hufflepuff de primero que correteaba camino del Gran Comedor. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer, se dirigía presuroso hacía su habitación dispuesto a escribir una carta al incompetente de su abogado al que estaba a un paso de despedir. ¡_Esto me pasa por confiar en los demás!_

Ya en dirección a las mazmorras, por los pasillos casi desiertos, dado que la mayoría de los alumnos estarían cenando, y giró bruscamente una esquina para estamparse directamente con alguien que caminaba igualmente presuroso.

El, ahora más enojado Slythering, se quedó petrificado al comprobar que la persona que en ese momento se masajeaba la frente a causa del choque, con toda una pila de libros desparramada a sus pies, era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger.

- Ups, lo siento, es que iba... ¡MALFOY! – gritó

- Deberías tener más cuidado por donde andas, Granger. – soltó con su habitual aire de superioridad arrastrando las palabras. – No está bien ir invadiendo el espacio personal de la gente por ahí.-

- Creo que tú también podrías, Malfoy.– le miró ceñuda.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sosteniéndose las miradas. Los libros aún en el suelo. Hermione sintió una ola de emociones apoderándose de todo su ser. Se veía tan atractivo con ese pelo revuelto y el rostro ligeramente acalorado. Y al mismo tiempo, estaba tentada de lanzarle un festival de hechizos por ser tan arrogante y desconsiderado.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas extremadamente despistada. – Draco rompió el silencio y con él la situación de incomodidad entre los dos jóvenes. _No podría estar más hermosa ni aunque lo intentara._ Se acaloró. Si por él fuera, la cogería en volandas en ese preciso momento y la llevaría a cualquier rincón donde poder besarla hasta olvidarse de respirar.

- Yo no soy despistada. – gruño la chica.

- Lo eres, Granger. – la molestó de nuevo.

- He dicho que no. – se cruzó de brazos y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cadera.

Pero Draco ya no la miraba. Se agachaba en el suelo recogiendo todos los libros desperdigados de la muchacha. Ese comportamiento la dejó absolutamente desconcertada. Jamás se lo hubiera esperado de él. Que la insultara hasta la saciedad, sí. Incluso que le pisoteara los libros. Pero que se los recogiera del suelo. ¡Eso, jamás!

- Lo que tu digas, Granger. Toma tus libros.– y le soltó los libros sobre los brazos a una Hermione casi atónita para reanudar su camino.

Había avanzado unos pasos cuando la voz de Hermione le llamó.

- Malfoy, espera.– dijo en un suspiro.

Draco se giró para enfrentar a la chica no sin algo de nerviosismo. Estar a solas con ella no le resultaba cómodo, tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por contenerse. Hermione se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba fuertemente los libros sobre su pecho.

- Nosotros hemos pensado... bueno... que vamos a ir a ver a Teddy el día de Navidad por la tarde y así llevarle sus regalos. ¿Estarás allí? – le preguntó con indecisión.

No.– respondió secamente.

_¿Por qué le hacía esa pregunta? ¿Es qué quería asegurarse de que no estaría allí para molestarles?_ Draco sintió una profunda punzada en el pecho. Estaba decepcionado y cada vez más irritado. _¿__Es que no podían dejarle en paz?_ _Primero Lovegood y ahora ella. No tenía bastante con estar completamente solo, como para tener que aguantar ahora los desplantes de la doña perfecta Hermione Granger y sus amiguitos San Potter y el roba-novias de la comadreja._

- Pero será Navidad. Tu madre está allí. ¿No estarás con ella y con tu familia?– preguntó con tristeza.

Draco se relajó un poco. Las palabras de la muchacha le ofrecían un poco de consuelo. Pero él no quería pasar las fiestas señaladas con nadie, le traían demasiados recuerdos. Recuerdos tristes de las noches de Navidad en Malfoy Manor. Su madre lo entendería. Al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco estaba para muchos festejos. Y bueno, estaba con su hermana y su sobrino. No estaría sola. Lo prefería así.

- Iré a verlos un par de días entre las fiestas, mi madre le entregará a Teddy mi regalo. Puedes estar tranquila, no os molestaré.– aclaró con resentimiento y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar a la joven Gryffindor.

El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció por la pena y por las palabras hirientes del joven que la miraba distante. A ella no le hubiera molestado, y poco le importaban ahora Harry y Ron. Ella quería que estuviera allí, por algún motivo necesitaba que estuviera allí. Pensaba que Malfoy debería estar con la poca familia que le quedaba. La guerra había sido devastadora, ¿por qué se empeñaba en permanecer tan solo? Eso de nada le valía ahora. No podría cambiar el pasado. Ninguno podía hacerlo. El pasado forma parte de lo que fuimos y de lo que somos pero no debe dictarnos lo que vamos a ser. De eso estaba completamente convencida. Si algo tenía Hermione Granger, era capacidad para perdonar. Y sentía que deseaba perdonarle. Necesitaba perdonarle.

- Yo no quería decir eso. Yo...-

- Déjalo, Granger.– la cortó dejándola con la palabra en la boca. - Es mejor así. Buenas noches. – y se giró con la cabeza baja apretando el paso hacia su habitación con los nudillos de las manos blancos de la presión.

A Hermione casi se le saltaron las lágrimas de pura decepción. La había dejado allí plantada en mitad de un pasillo con un enorme hueco que se le habría en el pecho y sin asomo de apetito ninguno. Se encaminó hacia su habitación. - Buenas noches, Draco.– murmuró.

Un Slythering malhumorado y colérico entraba en su habitación cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo haciendo restallar la madera del marco. Se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró sobre el sillón junto a la ventana. Y después de pegar tres o cuatros puntapiés a la cama y golpear con el puño la puerta de su malogrado armario se lanzó sobre una botella de whisky de fuego que escondía en su baúl. O se tomaba un trago o reventaba. En aquel momento lamentaba que no fuera jueves y no tener entrenamiento. Hubiera tenido la posibilidad de descargar toda la ira que llevaba dentro con las espadas. _Se iba a enterar el-niño-que-sobrevivió._

_Y ahora Hermione me viene con la maldita Navidad. ¡Pero si estamos aún en noviembre, joder! ¿Por qué tenía que recordármelo? Es que no podría haberse quedado calladita, que está más mona. ¡¡Sabelotodo insufrible!!_

Dos copas de whisky de fuego después, Draco estaba más calmado y se arrepentía de todos esos pensamientos iracundos y malintencionados que había tenido sobre Hermione. Se había olvidado del enfado que creía tener contra su abogado y había desistido de escribirle. Al día siguiente ya pensaría qué hacer. Pero el tema de las fiestas navideñas no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza. Se acordó del pequeño Teddy y de cómo conseguía arrancarle las pocas risas que su entristecido espíritu le prestaba de tanto en tanto. El renacuajo de Lupin solía demostrar sus pequeños arrebatos de ira haciendo que cambiara el color de su pelo ante la mirada reprobadora de su abuela, Andrómeda. Desde luego por las venas de ese pequeño metamorfomago corría la sangre de los Black.

Se tumbó en la cama aún con la ropa de calle puesta y al dirigir la vista hacia las velas de su mesita de noche se detuvo en el Diario que descansaba sobre la misma. Si era honesto con las obligaciones que le había impuesto el Dr. Burrows, debería escribir algunas líneas sobre los sentimientos que ahora le abrumaban, aunque a ciencia cierta podrían más bien ser páginas.

El "Diario de Angustias", como lo había denominado su psiquiatra, estaba destinado a ayudar al joven Malfoy en su proceso de búsqueda de la felicidad y era una parte indispensable de la reparación de daño a la cual se debía enfrentar. Draco solía mostrarse muy reticente a entregarse plenamente a esa tarea, pero debía hacerlo como parte obligada de la terapia. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un entusiasta escritor, se frustraba desmesuradamente al sentirse incapaz de identificar sus sentimientos y expresarlos con palabras. Lo tomó resignado para disponerse a escribir.

Mientras detallaba todo lo acontecido en las páginas de su "diario-tortura" recordó el cuento infantil que estaba escribiendo para Teddy. Pensaba que ese era un buen regalo para el pequeño. La historia de un dragón pequeñito llamado Tonky que había perdido a sus padres y que estaba siendo criado por una inusual familia compuesta por diferentes criaturas mágicas. Le hubiera gustado que el libro fuera acompañado de ilustraciones mágicas animadas, pero él no sabía dibujar. Escribir era su pasión, pero sus amagos de dibujo se acercaban más a una pintura rupestre que a otra cosa. De pequeño le encantaban esos cuentos en los que los personajes saltaban de las páginas para juguetear sobre la colcha de su cama mientras su madre le leía las historias.

De repente una luz se prendió centelleante en su cabeza. _¡¡¡Lovegood!!! Ella dibuja extraordinariamente bien. He visto cómo sus pequeños dibujitos se escapan por los márgenes de los pergaminos en mitad de la clase de Historia de la Magia. ¡¡Necesito a Lunática!! ¡¡¡Espera!!! ¿Lunática Lovegood? ¿Quién es ahora el que está chiflado? ¿Y desde cuándo tú necesitas a alguien? Bueno, solo por esta vez. ¿O no?_

En ese momento Draco no sabía con quién estaba más irritado, si con su abogado, con su psiquiatra, con Luna, con Hermione o con él mismo. Pero lo decidió. Arrojado y pasional, en el más puro estilo Malfoy, tomó la decisión de pedir ayuda a la excéntrica y soñadora Luna Lovegood.

Aquella noche invernal, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco Malfoy fue consciente de que en esta vida es mucho mejor no estar solo. Cerró los ojos.

Estaba hecho.

La tercera alma, Luna Lovegood.

Chin–pum!!!!!

Y bueno si me dejáis vuestras opiniones podré saber si os gusta o no. Me encantaría. Por cierto Laurie, te ha gustado el tributo a Twilight en el diálogo Draco/Hermione? Es que venía al pelo!!!

_**Violete Frost**_


	5. Cap 5 Todo es cuestión de piel

**Disclaimer:** Sólo me pertenece la trama y algunas pequeñas cosillas que se me ocurren. Todo lo demás es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Draco Malfoy también, snif.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y por los ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Y también por las sugerencias para seguir leyendo dramiones de otras escritoras. Aunque no tengo tiempo de leer todo lo que me gustaría. Aish, me encanta Draco, qué le vamos a hacer.

Lo sé, lo sé, voy muy retrasada. Es que no tengo tiempo de escribir todo lo que quisiera y además hay más fics que sigo leyendo para aprender y, sobre todo, divertirme.

Ya estoy con el capítulo 5 y el 6 ya está escrito. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.

Graciassssssssssssssss!

* * *

**Capitulo 4: ****Todo es cuestión de piel.**

En la Sala de los Menesteres, un jueves de mediados de diciembre, Draco y Harry entrenaban como habitualmente lo venían haciendo desde hacía un par de meses. Ambos jóvenes, fruto de la actividad y el acaloramiento, se habían despojado de sus camisetas y luchaban con el torso desnudo, descalzos y solo con sus pantalones deportivos. Sobre la espalda de Draco, gruesas gotas de sudor surcaban las finas cicatrices de los latigazos. Aquellos que le fueron propinados como castigo, por el mismo Voldemort, cuando no se vio capaz de llevar a cabo la ignominiosa misión de acabar con la vida de Albus Dumbledore. Aunque para el vástago de los Malfoy esas marcas eran mucho menos dolorosas y más fáciles de soportar que el recuerdo de los Cruciatus que tuvo que perpetrar a personas inocentes bajo las órdenes del Lord Tenebroso.

Los ojos de Harry ya se habían acostumbrado a aquella visión, pero no pudo evitar que un profundo estremecimiento se apoderara de él la primera vez que las vio. En aquella ocasión sintió compasión por su eterno rival.

Harry jadeaba costosamente tumbado de espaldas en el suelo como consecuencia de otra caída mientras que Draco, con la espada baja descansando sobre su mano derecha, le miraba intensamente entre enojado y hastiado.

- Vamos a dejarlo, Potter. - le dijo con gravedad.

- No. - el chico se incorporaba apoyándose sobre su brazo derecho. No llevaba las gafas puestas y tenía el pelo empapado por el sudor. - Ya está, continuemos.

- Mira, Potter, no estás donde tienes que estar. Te falta concentración. - Draco resoplaba mientras se encaminaba hacia el reproductor donde las últimas notas de _Enter Sadman de Metallica_ estaban por finalizar.

Se detuvo para enfrentar la mirada del muchacho, que ya se encontraba en pie y se retiraba los mechones mojados de la cara. Este le invitaba a proseguir el combate con un gesto de la mano.

- No tiene sentido. Me cansa que te la pases en el suelo. Es que no te das cuenta? Si las espadas no fueran de madera hace rato que estarías muerto, Potter.- casi le rugió.

- No digas estupideces, Malfoy. Ya estoy en pie, ¿no? - el joven Gryffindor no se rendía.

- Ya veo, ya. ¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en estar en el suelo? ¿Treinta segundos? Mejor lo dejamos. Arregla tus problemas, es preferible. - le sugirió con altivez.

- ¿Y a ti que mal bicho te ha picado? He dicho que ya estoy en pie. Mis asuntos no te incumben. Estamos aquí para luchar.- Harry estaba exasperado. Se masajeaba el hombro derecho con la mano.

- Tú lo has dicho, estamos aquí para luchar. ¿Es que esto te parece un combate? Y, sí, tienes razón, tus problemas no me interesan. - le espetó.

Se miraron en silencio y con resentimiento. Harry aún respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo y por la rabia. Sobre Draco ya descansaba su habitual porte indolente y despreocupado. Por su parte, ya había dado por concluida la sesión de entrenamiento y solo deseaba darse una buena ducha y marcharse de allí. Con haber tenido que soportar las chifladuras de Lovegood por la tarde ya había cubierto su cupo de paciencia del día. Recordó la conversación mantenida con la muchacha:

- ¡Que no, Lovegood! - le recriminó con enfado – Tonky es un dragón, no un elfo doméstico. No le vas a poner ese sombrero.

- Pero es más divertido.- canturreó la chica mientras hacía pompas con su goma de mascar.

- Una cosa es que sea divertido y otra muy distinta que le pongas flores en el pelo. ¡Es un chico, por Merlín!

- Los chicos también pueden llevar flores, Draco. - argumentó soñadora.

- ¡NO, LOS CHICOS NO LLEVAN FLORES! ¡YO NO LLEVO FLORES!

- Eres muy obtuso, ¿sabías?

- Yo no soy obtuso. - se quejó con amargura.

- Sí, sí que lo eres además de prejuicioso. - Y se le estampó una pompa de chicle en la nariz.

- ¿Pues sabes qué? Que me importa un comino lo que pienses. Tonky es mi dragón y no le vas a poner flores en el pelo y ya está. - sentenció.

- Pues será un dragoncito muy aburrido. - peleó la chica.

- Tonky es elegante. - afirmó

- Sí, claro, elegante y aburrido. - resopló.

- ¡LUNA! - chilló - ¡Quítale ahora mismo esos pantalones de lunares!

- Lo que yo digo: A-BU-RRI-DO.

- Deberías dedicarte a las ventas, Lovegood, eres implacable. - musitó mientras le retiraba los dibujos de Tonky de las manos.

- Pues no lo había pensado nunca. - comentó mientras dirigía una mirada pensativa hacia la ventana del aula vacía donde se encontraban. - ¿Crees que se vendería bien un caza torposoplos? Son muy útiles.

- No tienes remedio, Lovegood. - bufó mientras articulaba una sonrisa de medio lado.

Se concentró de nuevo en su inusual compañero de lucha.

Harry se encontraba preso de la mayor de las frustraciones. Bien sabía que no se estaba entregando al cien por cien. La última discusión con Ginny le martilleaba en la cabeza ocupando todo su espacio mental y desconcentrándolo del entrenamiento. Pero no quería desistir, necesitaba luchar. El sonido de las espadas entrechocando y los intentos por contener los ataques y contraataques de Malfoy le ayudaban a canalizar todo la furia contenida que se apoderaba de él cada vez que rememoraba la situación crítica por la que atravesaba su relación con la pequeña de los Weasley.

- Está bien, no estoy concentrado. Tengo algunos problemas. ¿Contento? - le reconoció con pesar. - Y ahora, ¿podemos continuar?

Durante todo el tiempo en el que los dos jóvenes se venían encontrando, Draco no había mostrado más interés que en enseñar a pelear a Harry y en suministrarle las dosis de la poción. En ningún momento se planteó abundar más a allá en otros aspectos de la vida del muchacho y mucho menos en saber cómo le iban o venían las cosas. Por su parte, con lo que estaban haciendo, tenía más que suficiente. Pero en ese momento, no es que sintiera curiosidad, es que sentía interés. _¿Interés? ¿Yo preocupado por el __cararajada__? ¡Tú estás muy mal, Draco! ¡Con que el niño-que-sobrevivió tiene problemas! Pues bienvenido, chaval. ¡Ni que fueras el único! _Se sorprendió a sí mismo, aunque eso se estaba convirtiendo en una constante en los últimos meses.

- ¿Qué problemas? - preguntó con seriedad.

- ¡¿Qué? - Harry no salía de su asombro ante tal pregunta.

- Repito. ¿Qué problemas tienes?- insistió Draco mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Harry estaba tentado de mandar al cuerno a Malfoy por entrometido. Él lo único que quería era continuar con el entrenamiento, y no que el Slytherin presuntuoso que se encontraba frente a él se las diera ahora de psicólogo. O de amigo, lo cual era aún peor. Sin embargo, un enorme deseo de confiarle todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo le asaltó tomándolo por sorpresa. La situación con Ginny estaba empeorando. Se encontraban en un punto muerto en donde no avanzaban y los desencuentros eran cada vez más frecuentes. A estas alturas había desistido de hablar el tema con Hermione porque ella siempre empatizaba más con el punto de vista de su amiga y con Ron era casi imposible. Entre ellos nunca había existido mucha fluidez para hablar de temas tan personales y menos aún si tenían que ver con su hermana pequeña. ¿Es que nadie le entendía a él? Ginny sufría y él ya no sabía cómo podía ayudarla. Estaba perdido y se sentía solo en esa batalla.

Aún sin creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer, soltó la espada y se sentó en el suelo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. No sabía ni por dónde empezar. Pero necesitaba empezar. Si no sacaba todo aquello que llevaba dentro iba a explotar.

- Ginny....- musitó mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre las rodillas.

- ¿Mini Weasley? - Draco bajó el volumen de la música.

- ¡Malfoy!- le advirtió Harry levantando la mirada.

- A ver, ¿y qué le pasa al bombón ese que tienes por novia?- le interrogó.

- ¡MALFOY!.-

- Pues sí que estamos susceptibles, Potter. - arrastró las palabras con su habitual sonrisa ladeada.

- Sí, sí, susceptible. Pues tú sigue con ese tonito que todavía te meto.- le desafió.

- Claro, Potter, desde el suelo, ¿no?- le aguijoneó de nuevo.

- ¡Verás!

- Bueno, ¿vas a empezar o vas a seguir dándotelas de héroe?- le increpó.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. Las pequeñas batallas dialécticas con Malfoy siempre conseguían enturbiar su buen humor, aunque en ese preciso instante, tampoco es que hubiera estado muy animado de partida. Sin embargo, decidió proseguir. El Slythering, a pesar de su actitud arrogante, sobre la cual Harry ya estaba curado de espanto, seguía esperando con la mirada atenta y la actitud relajada.

- Tenemos problemas, peleamos mucho,… ¡arggh! - gruño mientras arrojaba lejos una toalla que sujetaba en las manos con la que se había secado algo de sudor – ¡es muy frustrante!

- ¡Vaya hombre, y yo que pensaba que erais la pareja mejor avenida de todo Howgarts! - esbozó Draco con un tono de incredulidad.

- Eso también pensaba yo. - contestó Harry con nostalgia.

- No me puedo creer que el salvador del mundo mágico – enfatizó estas últimas palabras con sarcasmo – se venga abajo por problemas de faldas. ¡No me jodas, Potter, no será para tanto!

- Muy gracioso, Malfoy. - replicó.

Draco se encogió de hombros chasqueando la lengua mientras Harry dudaba en si continuar o no. Mientras tanto, el joven rubio convocó con un hechizo dos botellas de un refrescante líquido anaranjado y le ofreció una a su contrincante que la tomó sin recelo, para apurar casi la mitad de un solo trago. La mirada atenta del muchacho le animó a proseguir. Harry suspiró. Mejor empezar por el principio.

- En la Batalla Final de la guerra una maldición rozó a Ginny en el costado izquierdo justo debajo del pecho. Casi no se dio cuenta y se curó rápido, pero le ha quedado una cicatriz parecida a la de una quemadura. Con el tiempo se ha oscurecido y ha avanzado sobre la base del pecho. Para Ginny esa marca se ha convertido en una obsesión. Y eso también me está afectando a mí. Esa maldita cicatriz se ha interpuesto entre los dos. - comenzó a relatar.

- ¿Pero es que a ti te importa o qué? - cuestionó Draco mientras de un modo inconsciente se acariciaba la cicatriz que la marca tenebrosa, ya bastante tenue, había dejado en su antebrazo derecho.

- No, no, no, en absoluto. No se trata de eso. – aclaró Harry con rapidez.

- Entonces no entiendo dónde está el problema. Muchas personas tenemos cicatrices de esa maldita guerra y tenemos que vivir con ellas. - sentenció.

- Es que… Ginny no me deja tocarla, estamos teniendo problemas de... - se detuvo un momento avergonzado por sus declaraciones, no se sentía cómodo hablando del tema – intimidad. - concluyó casi en un murmullo.

- Entiendo. - Draco se tumbó en el suelo y colocó ambos brazos bajo su cabeza fijando la mirada en el techo, reflexionó un momento para luego decir - Estás jodido, Potter.

- Y que lo digas, Malfoy. - replicó con consternación.

Draco, aún sin encontrarse en la misma situación que su ahora confidente, podía entender cómo se sentía. Bien sabía él lo que era desear tocar, abrazar y besar a la persona que se ama y no poder hacerlo. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en la imagen de la muchacha castaña que amaba en silencio. Recordó cómo su cuerpo se estremecía cuando ella entraba en clase con esa mochila cargada de libros para sentarse alejada de él. Cómo se colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja para tomar apuntes mientras mordisqueaba el extremo de su pluma; Cómo estaba tentado de abrazarla en silencio cuando la veía sola recostada sobre aquel chopo en los márgenes del lago; Cómo podría permanecer durante horas recostado sobre su regazo simplemente viéndola leer o estudiar. Él sabía. Entendía.

- ¿Y que han dicho en San Mungo? - sondeó el Slythering mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre una de sus manos y escudriñaba a Harry con la mirada.

- Que solo se podría quitar mediante un trasplante mágico de piel, pero no es tan fácil. - prosiguió el muchacho.

- Ahora sí que me he perdido. Weasley tiene muchos hermanos, ¿no podría donarle piel alguno de ellos? ¿U otra persona? No sé, tú por ejemplo. - preguntó con escepticismo. Si de algo estaba seguro Draco es que la familia Weasley era una auténtica piña y que harían cualquier cosa por ayudar a uno de sus miembros. Por no hablar de Potter que seguro ya se había ofrecido. Incluso Hermione, por lo que él intuía, la chica no habría tenido reparos en ofrecer a su amiga tantos centímetros de piel como necesitara. Así era Hermione, generosa y leal.

- ¿Y te crees que no lo hemos intentado todo? - le cuestionó con enfado. - Ninguno de nosotros puede, por alguna extraña razón, todas las pruebas han sido negativas. No podemos ayudarla.

- Qué cosa tan extraña. - Draco meditaba cada una de las palabras que Harry le había dicho. ¿Cómo era posible que no existiera compatibilidad con ninguno de los miembros de su familia? - Y entonces, ya está, ¿nadie puede ser donante?

Harry miraba a Draco con extrañeza. El muchacho parecía estar interesado de verdad en el problema de Ginny. Escuchaba atento sin rastro de morbosidad en su mirada. La actitud del joven le trasmitía confianza y para eso Harry no estaba preparado. Le confundía. Hacía que el concepto, tan claro y arraigado, que tenía de su sempiterno enemigo se tambaleara. Se suponía que Malfoy no era persona empática. Más bien todo lo contrario, no sólo le traían al pairo los problemas de los demás, sino que, tratándose de él y sus seres queridos, casi que se alegraba de ello. Entonces, ¿por qué se comportaba de ese modo?

- Los medimagos no están seguros, pero parece ser que tiene que ver con la pureza de sangre y un gesto altruista. Es raro, ya lo sé, pero es lo que hay.

- Bueno, pero hay más gente pura sangre – siseó estás últimas palabras – Longbotton por ejemplo, incluso Lovegood, ¿no? - preguntó extrañado.

- Tampoco, ya te he dicho que hemos intentado todo lo que está a nuestro alcance. - respondió cansinamente.

¿Es que Malfoy se creía que habían permanecido un año entero de brazos cruzados? A estas alturas era incapaz de contar las personas de su círculo, amigos y familiares, que se habían ofrecido a las pruebas resultando todas negativas. Para mayor desconsuelo de Ginny y de todos, en realidad.

Draco permanecía en silencio. No había mucho más que decir. La pequeña de los Weasley tendría que aprender a vivir con esa marca y Potter tendría que aprender a vivir con ese dolor si quería permanecer a su lado. Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Cosas con las que se debe continuar, nos guste o no. Bien sabía él de todo eso. Era el más puro ejemplo. La imagen de Ginebra Weasley se dibujó en sus pensamientos. Esa pequeña e impetuosa bruja excepcionalmente brillante. Valiente y entregada, de sonrisa amable y bastante hermosa. Esa muchacha lo estaba pasando francamente mal y nadie podía ayudarla.

Y entonces fue cuando comprendió.

_¡Así que mini-Weasley tiene una cicatriz, vaya, vaya! Y necesita piel de un Sangre Pura. Pues no hay sangre más pura que la de un Malfoy, eso está claro. ¿Pero... mi piel en una Weasley? __Eso haría que Lucius se removiera en su tumba. Voy a tener que meditar al respecto,__ sin duda es una oportunidad. ¡Mierda, me quedaría otra cicatriz! Bueno, ya veremos. De momento, Potter y yo acabamos de tener una conversación "normal". Esto si que es una novedad. ¡Draco, te estás ablandando!_

Mientras observaba a un Harry meditabundo y cansado con la mirada fija en uno de los espejos de la sala, sin que se inmutara su rostro casi imperturbable, solo para sus adentros, sonrió.

- Bueno Potter, creo que no te queda otra que aprender a sobrellevarlo. Si la quieres, tendrás que apechugar. Es así de simple, hay cosas que no se pueden borrar, dímelo a mí.- se incorporó con una agilidad gatuna y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

- Supongo que sí. - musitó Harry mientras observaba detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos del Slytherin.

- Buenas noches, entonces. - se despidió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la sala.

- ¡Oye, Dra... Malfoy! - le llamó Harry y al instante el muchacho se giró sin ignorar que había estado a punto de llamarle por su nombre de pila. - Me gustaría que lo hablado aquí quedara entre tú y yo – solicitó con firmeza.

- No me digas, Potter. ¡Y yo que tenía pensado empapelar el colegio con pasquines esta noche! – respondió con sarcasmo al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

Harry no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa. Ese Slytherin presuntuoso le estaba demostrando que no le juzgaba. Le había escuchado sin reproches, sin hacerle sentir que no daba la talla. Esa serpiente le había hecho entender que ya estaba bien de autocompasión, que Ginny le necesitaba incondicional y presente. Descansó su mirada en la marca que cubría el antebrazo del muchacho. Él no se molestaba en ocultarla. Formaba parte de lo que había sido y de lo que tendría que ser. Convivía todos los días con ese horror y continuaba. Lo que nunca habría pensado que podría ocurrir estaba por acontecer. Un extraño lazo de complicidad le unió a su eterno rival. Se sintió bien.

- ¡Tú siempre tan cínico, niño rico! - le dijo manteniendo una actitud socarrona mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y se soplaba el flequillo hacia atrás.

- ¡Y tú siempre tan susceptible, niño-que-sobrevivió! - arqueó una ceja para darse media vuelta y dejar a Harry aún con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Draco caminaba hacia su dormitorio recreando en su cabeza cada una de las palabras mantenidas con su compañero de entrenamientos minutos atrás. Iba trazando cuidadosamente cada uno de los pasos que debería dar a continuación. Tendría que hablar con McGonagall, ya que era el único modo de poder ausentarse del colegio para realizar las pruebas y la posterior operación sin levantar sospechas en el profesorado y, por supuesto, en Harry y los demás amigos de la muchacha. La idea de tener que confesar a la directora del colegio sus intenciones no le agradaba mucho pero, como buen estratega que era, sabía que era la mejor opción. Intentar hacerlo de otro modo podría poner en peligro su intención de anonimato y orientar demasiadas miradas hacia su persona. Cambió de rumbo y dirigió sus pasos hacia el antiguo despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

A esas horas los pasillos del castillo se encontraban desiertos, los alumnos ya descansaban en sus salas comunes y dormitorios. Sólo algunos prefectos se encontrarían haciendo sus rondas y Flinch y la señora Norris, por descontado. Para Draco eso no era una preocupación. Él, al igual que el resto de alumnos del curso especializado, contaba con cierta movilidad después del toque de queda. Aunque no sin restricciones.

- ¡Imbécil!-

- ¡Niñata estúpida!-

- ¡Asqueroso ratón de biblioteca. Me has hecho daño en la muñeca. Te vas a arrepentir de esto, ya lo verás!-

- ¡Tú te lo buscaste, serpiente rastrera! No me importan tus amenazas, niña rica. ¿Qué vas a hacer, acusarme con tu papaíto?-

- Por lo menos mi padre es un gran mago no como el tuyo, asqueroso sangre...

- ¡Basta! ¿Que está pasando aquí? - la voz de Draco resonó por todo el pasillo mientras los dos niños se asustaban – Tú, ¿cómo te llamas? - increpó a la pequeña Slytherin.

Una niña de pelo castaño muy liso y ojos azules empañados por las lágrimas levantó la mirada con altivez para enfrentar a los ojos furiosos de Draco, que la agarraba por el otro brazo.

- Me llamo Hella Nott. - respondió con resentimiento y la voz ligeramente quebrada por el llanto.

- Nott – susurró Draco. - ¿Eres familia de Theodore Nott?

- Sí, es mi primo. - respondió bajando la cabeza visiblemente azorada por la penetrante mirada azul iceberg del Slytherin.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó ahora al muchacho rubio con gafas y de rostro angelical que aún permanecía enrojecido por en enfrentamiento.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Tú no eres de mi casa ni eres prefecto. - le desafió el pequeño Gryffindor mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza.

Draco soltó a la chica y se dirigió con toda su imponente presencia hacia el muchacho, que retrocedió preso del pánico hasta chocar contra la pared de piedra. Sus gafas, que hasta ahora había sido de un color rojo brillante, cambiaron para pasar a un gris oscuro casi negro. Se trataba de unas gafas mágicas que cambiaban de color en función de los sentimientos que el muchacho experimentara en cada momento. Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse qué color adoptarían esas gafas cuando el muchacho estaba feliz, si se tratara de él mismo seguro que colorearían de un color madera ambarino como los ojos de Hermione.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene me vas a decir ahora mismo tu nombre, de lo contrario de llevaré directamente al despacho de McGonagall y a ver cómo le explicas a nuestra querida directora que te estabas peleando en los pasillos fuera del toque de queda. - prácticamente le siseó entre dientes.

- Mathew Wilkins – musitó el muchacho que había comprendido que no tenía escapatoria.

- Muy bien, Wilkins, lárgate ahora mismo y haré como que no he visto nada, pero ten por seguro que tú y yo tenemos una palabras pendientes.- le advirtió con sequedad.

El pequeño Gryffindor le sostuvo la mirada apretando fuertemente las mandíbulas y se volteó para encaminarse hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda no sin antes descargar una intensa mirada de furia a la chica que palidecía ante la escena con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas.

- Vamos Nott, te llevaré a la enfermería a que te curen esa muñeca. - con un movimiento de cabeza le urgió ahora a la chica.

- No me gusta la enfermería, ya me lo curaré yo. - gimoteó la pequeña mientras se sujetaba la mano.

- He dicho que vamos a la enfermería ahora. No seas pretenciosa, solo eres una alumna de primero, lo único que conseguirás si intentas curarte sola es empeorar la fractura. Vamos, camina. - aseveró con firmeza.

Durante todo el trayecto que les llevó hasta la enfermería ninguno de los dos habló. La pequeña Slytherin caminaba cabizbaja sujetando su muñeca herida sin atreverse a interpelar a su acompañante. Ya no lloraba, pero temblaba ligeramente. Por su lado, Draco reflexionaba sobre todo lo ocurrido. No pudo evitar sentirse trasladado a su infancia y verse reflejado en esa disputa. ¿Qué pasaba entre esos dos chicos? Las rivalidades entre ambas casas eran sobradamente conocidas y se habían incrementado durante el periodo anterior a la guerra pero presentía que había algo más que eso. En esa pelea no sólo había valores enfrentados o rivalidades heredadas, había emociones, sentimientos. Entre esos insultos y agresiones, entre esa serpiente y ese león que peleaban había algo, que él reconocía claramente ahora en su adultez, había emociones, demasiadas emociones.

Justo a la entrada de la enfermería la chica se paró en seco y profirió a Draco una mirada suplicante. Éste simplemente apoyó una mano en su espalda para incitarla a entrar mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

- ¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Señorita Nott! - exclamó la señora Pomfrey mientras salía a su encuentro desde la oficina – Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Y a estas horas!

- Nott ha sufrido una caída en la sala común de Slytherin y se ha hecho daño en la muñeca, Señora Pomfrey. – comenzó a relatar Draco con total tranquilidad, haciendo uso de sus ya conocidas habilidades seductoras – He tenido que obligarla a venir, se trata de una chica muy testaruda.

La enfermera dirigió una mirada de ternura a la chica que a su vez miraba al altivo Slytherin que la acompañaba con resentimiento y el ceño fruncido. Luego se volvió hacia Draco para asentir con la cabeza y decir:

- Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy. Ya nos ocupamos de ella, puede retirarse. - le sugirió con premura.

- Si no le importa, señora, creo que voy a esperar a Nott aquí. - solicitó.

- Está bien, tome asiento si lo desea. - lo miró con extrañeza.

En la enfermería las luces eran tenues y todas las camas estaban vacías a excepción de un biombo que separaba una de ellas del resto, en donde el joven intuyó que descansaba algún alumno enfermo o accidentado. Se sentó con intranquilidad en una silla cercana a la puerta, a él tampoco le gustaba la enfermería. La enfermera pidió a la pequeña Hella que se tumbara en una de las camas libres mientras se dirigía a su oficina para buscar la poción y el ungüento que aplicaría en la muñeca.

- Está bien, pequeña, esto se curará rápido. Debes tener más cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? - le sugirió con suavidad. - Ahora tendrás que esperar aquí un rato mientras hace efecto la poción, es para el dolor y la inflamación. Luego podrás irte.

Draco miró a la pequeña desde su posición. Hella le recordaba tanto a él cuando tenía esa edad. La chica tenía carácter y era obstinada, pero en aquel lugar se la veía minúscula, atemorizada y sola. Se levantó y encaminó el paso hacia ella.

- Nott – la increpó mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama - ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre con Wilkins?

Hella no respondió, se limitó a girar la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto dando a entender a Draco que no tenía la menor intención de iniciar una conversación.

_Y además orgullosa. Toda una Slytherin. Aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde ha salido esta chica, que yo supiera, Theo no tenía ninguna prima. Es más, si su padre tenía un hermano, lo desconocía._

- Nott, me vas a escuchar aunque no quieras. ¿Crees que no he oído lo que estabas a punto de decirle a ese chico? Ese es un insulto muy serio, ¿sabes? Y en realidad no son más que prejuicios y tonterías, te lo digo yo. No vas por buen camino. – prosiguió en un tono serio aunque no demasiado frío.

- Déjame. - la niña no le miraba y los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas a punto de escapar.

- No, no voy a dejarte. Crees que eres fuerte pero sólo eres una niña. Una niña más asustada de lo que se atreve a reconocer, por lo que veo.

- Tú no sabes nada de mí. No quiero hablar contigo. Vete. - le espetó.

- ¡Hella, mírame! ¿Sabes quien soy, verdad? - la inquirió con una delicadeza impropia de su persona.

- Sí. – musitó la muchacha retirando la mirada entre avergonzada y temerosa.

Solo con mirar a la chica que se encogía en esa cama Draco podía adivinar cómo podía sentirse en ese momento. Estaría confusa y enfadada. Llena de contradicciones y muy desorientada. Él sabía de sobra lo que era convivir diariamente con todo eso. Lo había tenido que hacer durante demasiado tiempo. Miró hacia su antebrazo ahora cubierto por la manga de una camisa, allí descansaba la Marca Tenebrosa, el recuerdo constante de todos sus errores.

- Muchas veces ocurre que todo lo que creemos que es verdad, que todas esas cosas que nos han enseñado desde que tenemos uso de razón, no son tan auténticas como pensamos. - Draco rompió el silencio que inundaba la sala – Aunque no lo creas ahora, tienes derecho a formarte tus propias opiniones a pesar de que estén en contra de todas esas creencias. Aún eres muy pequeña, tú puedes elegir. Créeme Nott, las cosas no tienen porqué ser así. Ahora no.

- Yo, yo… - la chica titubeaba mientras le temblaba la voz – yo no quería insultarle de esa manera... Es que estaba muy enfadada, me saca de mis casillas... Wilkins me odia. - concluyó.

- No creo que te odie. - le refutó.

- ¡Sí, sí que lo hace! Se cree superior porque es más listo y el mejor en Pociones. Siempre rodeado de sus amigos. ¡Estúpido Gryffindor!

Draco esbozó una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba sobre los pies de la cama. La pequeña Hella era ahora el pequeño Draco. La maldición de los Slytherin, siempre con problemas para identificar los verdaderos sentimientos. Siempre altaneros y orgullosos. Corazones confundidos en mentes contaminadas.

- Puede que ese león tenga más amigos que tú, pero no es más listo. Es más, creo que es bastante tonto si no se ha dado cuenta todavía de que le interesas más de lo que quiere reconocer. - Hella le miraba en esta ocasión con los ojos abiertos de par en par – Y con respecto a ti, pequeña, creo que has entregado tu corazón demasiado pronto. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, así somos las serpientes.- le brindó una enorme sonrisa. - Sé de lo que hablo, yo también lo hice, pero no tuve el valor de darme cuenta a tiempo y me equivoqué en todas mis decisiones.

En ese momento, un ruido como si de un gesto de asombro se tratara, emergió detrás del biombo haciendo que Draco dirigiera una mirada de sospecha en esa dirección. Si el chico se hubiera dejado llevar por sus primeras intenciones habría descubierto que detrás de esa mampara se encontraba una Hermione Granger completamente asombrada e intrigada por las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Un alumno de primero de la casa Gryffindor afectado de un sarpullido provocado por un hechizo mocomurciélago descansaba en aquella cama. La muchacha, que desde años atrás hacía prácticas en la enfermería, se había acercado para comprobar si los ungüentos habían optado por aplicarle estaban funcionando. Se tapó la boca con la mano suplicando a Merlín que no la descubrieran en ese momento.

Sin embargo, el joven Malfoy desistió del intento de comprobar quién se hallaba tras la mampara, para alivio de la chica, al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña Slythering yaciente.

- ¡A mi no me gusta Wilkins, es un empollón! - Hella protestó.

- Ya, claro, un empollón.

La chica fruncía el ceño sin encontrar las palabras para replicar a ese apuesto joven de mirada penetrante que se sentaba a los pies de su cama. Quería gritarle que se fuera, que la dejara tranquila, que no sabía nada de sus sentimientos, y por supuesto, quería gritarle que a ella no le gustaba Wilkins. Pero no pudo ser, la intensa mirada de Draco la hizo desistir de cualquier conato de rabieta. En realidad, la pequeña reconocía para sus adentros que el chico la había ayudado, había mentido por ella y ahora la protegía. Se relajó y suspiró.

_¡Hella, estás perdida! Como si de un grano en el culo se tratara, te ha salido un hermano mayor. ¡Wilkins se va a cagar! Yo tendré que soportar que el arrogante, pretencioso, imponente e increíblemente atractivo Draco Malfoy se convierta en mi "Pepito Grillo" personal, pero es que Wilkins... ¡Wilkins se va a cagar! ¡Ja, Serpientes 1, Leones 0!_

- Vámonos, Nott.- la invitó mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse y que la chica elegantemente rehusó. La pequeña y orgullosa Hella, simplemente se limitó a caminar en dirección a la puerta mientras se retiraba el pelo presumidamente hacia atrás con la mano aún sana.

Draco, justo detrás de la muchacha, la remedó agitando la mano en ademán afeminado y meneando la cabeza hacia atrás provocando que se aireara su cabello. Hermione, no pudo aguantar una risita nerviosa ante tal escena. La alta y delgada figura de Draco le resultaba de lo más cómica mientras imitaba histriónicamente los movimientos de la pequeña Hella. Inconscientemente se sonrojó.

Una vez Draco se encontró en su habitación ya con el pijama puesto y tendido sobre su cama encendió un cigarrillo y mientras se entretenía observando los dibujos que provocaban la volutas de humo entre los doseles meditó sobre todo lo ocurrido.

Dos grandes decisiones que cambiarían el rumbo de su vida para siempre fueron tomadas aquella noche entre las paredes de esa habitación. La primera fue que entregaría parte de su piel para ayudar a Ginebra Weasley y por extensión también a Harry Potter. Y la segunda fue que no permitiría que la misma historia de desencuentros y errores se volviera a repetir. Esos dos pequeños y orgullosos magos se iban a entender. ¡Como que él se llamaba Draco Malfoy que se iban a entender!

_La pequeña de los Weasley viviendo bajo la piel de un Malfoy. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir? Desde luego la vida puede resultar de lo más sarcástica. La cara de Potter va a ser impagable. Creo que solo por eso merece la pena. ¿Y se pensará que le va a salir gratis? Alguien me tiene que ayudar con Wilkins y ese es el precio que Ginny Weasley va a tener que pagar._

Apagando la colilla en el cenicero se dispuso a dormir.

Estaba hecho.

La cuarta alma, _Ginny Weasley._

_Plis- plas _

_**Violete Frost**_

Y con esto y un bizcocho nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios. **¡Ya sabéis un fic con comentarios es un fic feliz!**


	6. Cap 6 El secreto de Narcisa

**Disclaimer: **¿Sabeis una cosa? Me encantaría que todo el universo de Harry Potter me perteneciera, así podría hacer con él lo que me diera la gana. Draco no sería el chico bueno, porque entonces dejaría de ser Draco, pero sería el protagonista de todas las cosas que se me ocurrieran. Sin embargo, todo es propiedad de la señora J.K. Rowling. Ella le vió primero.

Agradecimientos especiales a Paco por sus correcciones y a Ro, mi beta al otro lado del atlántico, por ayudarme a mejorar, a entender mejor a Draco y el universo Potter y por sus sugerencias, que aunque no le echo cuenta en todas, siempre son constructivas. Muchas, muchas gracias.

Y a todas que me leéis, tanto a las que dejáis comentarios como a las que tenéis el fic en alerta. Muchas gracias por estar ahí, de un modo u otro. Me hacéis feliz. Mis agradecimientos sinceros a todas.

**Capitulo 5: **El secreto de Narcissa.

Por fin habían llegado las esperadas vacaciones de Navidad y en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts se respiraba un ambiente prefestivo propio de las fechas. Este año, el primero que habría las puertas el colegio después de la guerra, la decoración era de lo más ostentosa y cientos de árboles brillaban levitando en cada una de las esquinas de los corredores y espacios comunes. Los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro terminando de preparar sus baúles y buscando a sus amigos para despedirse antes de iniciar el camino de regreso en el expreso de Hogwarts que les llevaría de nuevo a sus hogares, con sus familias.

En la torre de Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley salía de la ducha enfundada en una toalla tiritando ligeramente. Dirigió la mirada hacia la cama de su amiga para comprobar que ya estaba hecha y con todas sus pertenencias perfectamente ordenadas y listas para iniciar el viaje. Hermione no estaba. Se preguntó como era posible que su amiga fuera tan eficiente, parecía que los días tenían el doble de horas para ella. Siempre lo tenía todo bajo control, nunca olvidaba nada, en su bolso se podían encontrar los objetos más inesperados y necesarios para cada ocasión, era perfecta. ¡Perfecta! Supuso que ya habría bajado al Gran Comedor, ella era más dormilona y siempre se retrasaba.

Mientras elegía la ropa que ponerse se sobresaltó por el ruido que provocó el picoteo de una lechuza sobre la ventana de la habitación. Se extrañó, era demasiado temprano para recibir correo. Se acercó a la ventana para retirar el pergamino que portaba el animalito sintiendo un profundo escalofrío provocado por el frío que penetró arrasante desde el exterior. Introdujo un Knut en la pequeña bolsita que portaba y le regalo una caricia para dejarla marchar. A pesar de que hacía un día despejado y el sol peleaba por abrirse paso entre las nubes los jardines del castillo aún permanecían blancos y luminosos por las recientes nevadas.

_Estimada Srta. Weasley:_

_Estamos enormemente complacidos de informarle que, recientemente, hemos encontrado un donante de piel compatible con usted, lo cual permitiría realizar la operación que tanto desea en cuanto lo considere oportuno. La esperamos en las instalaciones de San Mungo en la mayor brevedad posible para ultimar los detalles._

_No obstante, nos vemos en la obligación de comunicarle que el donante en cuestión ha establecido una condición indispensable para que se realice la operación. Ha que permanecer en absoluto anonimato. Ninguna otra persona a excepción de usted y la medimaga que les atenderá serán conocedores de su identidad, de lo contrario no podrá realizarse la operación. Si desea una información más detallada me encuentro a su entera disposición._

_Con mis más sinceras felicitaciones y deseándole unas agradables fiestas se despide atentamente_

_Dra. Dafne Bones_

_Medimaga_

Ginny no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos leían, el pergamino fruto de su más absoluta felicidad, reposaba en el suelo tras haberse resbalado de sus manos temblorosas. Lloraba de alegría. Cuando casi había cedido todo el terreno a la resignación una bocanada de esperanza se encontraba en su camino. Podría despojarse de esa terrible cicatriz, el recuerdo tangible y doloroso de la guerra iba a desaparecer. Recordó a su hermano muerto, a Dumbledore, a Tonks, a Lupin, a todos los que cayeron, incluso al profesor Snape y deseo tenerlos cerca para hacerles partícipes de su felicidad. Sentada sobre la cama revuelta, acurrucada en la toalla mojada, lloró aún más.

En el Gran Comedor el revuelo y las frases de despedida, con algunos regalos incluidos, se extendía entre las cuatro mesas de estudiantes. Los fantasmas del castillo se paseaban entre las distintas mesas despidiéndose de los alumnos de sus casas. Sir Nicolas, de nuevo, se lamentaba ante unos alumnos de primero de la casa Gryffindor porque, otro año más, habían denegado su participación en la Cacería Decapitada.

- Todavía no puedfo entenffer porqué no quierezz pazar las fiestas con noszotrosff. - Ron intentaba articular las palabras mientras masticaba un enorme bocado de pastel de calabaza.

- ¡Ronald, no hables con la boca llena! - le sermoneó Hermione. - Ya te he dicho que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mi familia y ver algunos amigos, no seas insistente, por favor.

- ¿Qué amigos? Nosotros somos tus amigos. - replicó mientras tragaba.

- Ron, dejalo ya, Hermione tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera y no somos sus únicos amigos. - le recriminó Harry mientras levantaba los ojos del Profeta y respondía con la mirada a una silenciosa y agradecida Hermione. Se preguntaba por qué Ginny no había bajado aún.

- Neville, ¿Que traes ahí? - preguntó Hermione al tímido y espigado muchacho que se acercaba cargando sobre sus brazos una colección dispar de zapatos.

- Son de Luna, los he estado recogiendo de todo el colegio. -

- ¡Ay, algunas cosas no cambian! - bufó la chica mientras de soslayo dirigía la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Draco, sentado en soledad en uno de los rincones de la mesa de su casa, tomaba su habitual taza de café solo con dos terrones de azúcar, mientras leía también un ejemplar del Profeta escondido tras sus persistentes auriculares. Sentada cerca del muchacho, sumida en un berrinche silencioso, Hella Nott daba vueltas a los cereales de su tazón mientras lanzaba furibundas miradas hacia el, a pesar de todo lo acontecido, Príncipe de Slytherin, como consecuencia de la conversación que habían mantenido minutos antes en su sala común. "El grano que le había salido en el culo", como le gustaba llamarle, le había informado que, después de las fiestas de Navidad, tendría que asistir a unas sesiones de "convivencia" con Wilkins si no quería que ambos fueran delatados ante sus respectivos jefes de casa. Eso la enfureció, pero no tuvo más remedio de aceptar. Teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba su familia no podía permitirse que la reprobaran desde el colegio, su padre no estaba siendo muy complaciente en los últimos tiempos, casi seguro que la sacaría de allí.

Draco levantó la cara para encontrarse con la mirada esquiva de Hermione que velozmente se volteó en un intento de pasar desapercibida. Él, sin embargo, se mantuvo insistente observando a la reunión de Gryffindors en su camaradería habitual.

Ron se afanaba ahora con un plato de huevos revueltos ante la mirada reprovadora de su exnovia, mientras que Harry y Neville comentaban algunas noticias y hacían planes para encontrarse en los días de vacaciones. Cuando repentinamente una exultante pelirroja hizo entrada a través de las puertas del Gran Comedor corriendo y gritándo el nombre de su novio sorprendiendo a cuantos alumnos se encontraban a su paso.

Se lanzó sobre los brazos de Harry, derramando una taza de té en su camino, con el rostro enrrojecido por la alteración y las lágrimas.

- ¡Ay, Harry mira! - le extendío la carta al muchacho casi petrificado el cual tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por zafarse de ese abrazo. - ¡Estoy tan feliz! - chillaba.

Harry leyó la carta en silencio ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos. Con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa que le atravesaba de lado a lado le extendió la carta a Ron para lanzarse después hacia su novia y aprisonarla en un beso que provocó un murmullo generalizado. Un carraspeo se escuchó proveniente de la mesa de los profesores ante tal, poco discreta, muestra de afecto de ambos alumnos.

Hermione y Neville leían la nota sobre los hombros de un Ron cuyos ojos se anegaban de lágrimas ante la noticia. La joven castaña se tapaba la boca con las manos presa de la emoción y la alegría. Era el mejor regalo que todos podrían haber recibido esas navidades.

Mientras Ginny abrazaba y besaba a sus amigos en una bacanal de felicitaciones, Harry orientó su atención hacia la mesa de Slytherin para buscar, a quien él sabía, era el origen de aquel acontecimiento. Draco, que ya se encontraba en pie, había observado la escena con detenimiento y se concentraba en salir de allí con la mayor celeridad posible. Se encontró con unos ojos verdes que le interrogaban y sobre su rostro se extendió una expresión dura, la piel aún más blanca.

Ambos jóvenes se sostuvieron la mirada en una lucha silenciosa, Harry le cuestionaba sobre sus acciones, Draco le advertía que no cometiera errores. El joven Gryffindor, aventurando la derrota, simplemente asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza para dar paso a una melena rubia que se desvanecía, rauda y veloz, a través de las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Sin que ninguno de ellos fuera consciente, en ese momento, otras dos personas en aquel salón, estaban siendo partícipes de esa alegría. Astoria Greengrass que comprendía de donde emanaba la felicidad que desprendían los ojos azules de su secreto novio y se lamentaba de no poder acompañarle en un momento tan importante, y Minerva McGonagall que deseaba que su fiel compañero pudiera estar presenciando ese regalo y le agradecía que le hubiera enseñado que hasta el alma más perdida en la oscuridad puede encontrar el camino de la luz. Ambas sonrieron.

Dos días después de aquello Draco reposaba en una mesa junto a la ventana del Camdem Coffee House, en Londres esperando, no sin una nota de intranquilidad, a su cita de las once. Entre su mano sostenía una taza humeante de café solo y sobre la otra portaba elegantemente un cigarrillo a medio consumir. En el café se respiraba un ambiente agradable de conversaciones, de turistas que se refugiaban del frío mientras detallaban sus itinerarios sobre mapas de la ciudad y un olor embriagante a galletas recién salidas del horno.

El joven se envaró recolocandose sobre su asiento cuando comprobó que su cita se adentraba en el acalorado local. Un muchacho alto y desgarbado, con su morena cabellera revoloteando sobre la cara fruto del viento que azotaba la mañana y con las manos protegidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo de paño gris le miraba con seriedad y desconfianza. Se trataba de Neville Longbotton.

- Todavía no tengo muy claro lo que hago aquí, así que vas a tener que explicarte rapidito, Malfoy. - le espetó sin tan siquiera intermediar un saludo.

- Será mejor que te sientes, Longbotton, esto nos llevará un rato. - respondió con cortesía y frialdad al mismo tiempo.

Draco no estaba muy seguro de lo que aquel encuentro le iba a deparar. Neville Longbotton, ya no era precisamente el chico ingenuo y despistado de su infancia. La guerra y el papel que había protagonizado en ella le habían curtido y le habían otorgado una seguridad, antes, impensable. De cualquier modo, reflexiono el vástago de los Malfoy, Longbotton seguía teniendo un pésimo gusto para la moda.

- No pienses que te voy a dedicar toda la mañana, Malfoy, tengo cosas mejores que hacer. - replicó.

- Creo que después de que oigas lo que tengo que decir, quizás no. - insistió.

- ¿A qué ha venido ese recuerdo que me has enviado? - preguntó ceñudo mientras tomaba asiento- No me gusta que te entrometas en los asuntos de mi familia. ¿De que va todo esto, Malfoy?- no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan irritado. Los procesos mentales de Neville hicieron un flash-back rápido por ese recuerdo.

_El verano estaba tocando a su fin en 1981, una esbelta figura, de tez nívea y larga cabellera rubia, escondida bajo una larga capa con una capucha que casi le cubría todo el rostro, se aproximaba a la casa de los Longbotton. El sol ya casi se había ocultado tras el horizonte y la tarde quedaba envuelta en una hermosa luz crepuscular. A través de las ventanas de la casa traspasaba la luz de una lámpara, se acercó cautelosa a la puerta de entrada y miró hacia ambos lados para comprobar de nuevo que nadie la había seguido antes de tomar el llamador de la puerta con forma de cabeza de león. En el interior de la vivienda, Alice Longbotton se sobresaltó cuando las alarmas antiintrusos se dispararon y de un modo veloz se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba jugando el pequeño Neville para tomarle entre sus brazos. A través del visor mágico comprobó que la persona que se encontraba tras la puerta, abriéndose ligeramente la capucha para se reconocida, era su antigua amiga, Narcissa Malfoy. _

_- Alice, por favor, abre la puerta, tengo que hablar contigo, es muy urgente – musitó la mujer premurosa y asustada - . Por favor._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí Narcissa? Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. Vete ahora mismo si no quieres que te haga detener – ordenó con firmeza._

_- Alice, te lo suplico, abre la puerta, solo será un minuto – insistió presa del nerviosismo sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones – ¡Tú familia está en peligro!_

_Las últimas palabras de la mortífaga sobresaltaron a Alice, la guerra había terminado, Voldermort había caído, por fin podían descansar en paz. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo, Narcissa? La preocupación y la curiosidad pudieron más que la cautela y con un movimiento de varita, mientras apretaba a su hijo fuertemente sobre el pecho, bajo las defensas de la casa para entreabrir la puerta._

_- ¡¿Qué quieres? !- preguntó_

_- Déjame entrar, por favor, ambas estamos en peligro si alguien me ve aquí – suplicó la rubia mujer. En su rostro se extendía una expresión de terror que provocó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la aurora._

_- Frank está a punto de llegar, si te ve aquí vas a tener muchos problemas, Narcissa. Nadie se cree la historia que tu maridito y tú os habéis sacado de la manga – le dijo mientras le permitía la entrada al recibidor de la casa. El terror disminuyó en los ojos de Narcissa cuando se sintió segura dentro de la casa._

_- Alice, escúchame, todos estáis en un terrible peligro. Bellatrix os la tiene jurada. Ahora mismo se oculta hasta de los mismos mortífagos, pero es mi hermana, la conozco mejor que a nadie. Está loca, Alice, completamente trastornada y va a por vosotros. Debéis ocultaros – dijo de corrido casi sin respirar._

_- No te creo – negó con la cabeza y apretó aún más a su hijo que escondía la cabeza entre el pelo de su madre._

_- Alice, confía en mi, por favor – suplicó de nuevo._

_- ¡Ja, esa si que es buena! – restalló con cinismo – ahora te la vas a dar de amiga, Narcissa. Después de todo lo que has hecho, de las decisiones que has tomado, ahora vienes a congratularte con la buena de Alice, ¿no? ¿Quién te envía, tu marido? ¿Qué es lo que quiere, que interceda ante el Ministerio por vosotros? No sois más que basura. Lily y James han muerto por vuestra culpa, el pequeño Harry se ha quedado sin padres. Tú eres madre también, deberías saber más que nadie lo duro que es eso – la mujer estaba irritada y profundamente decepcionada._

_- Escuchame bien, no estoy aquí para que me juzgues, estoy aquí para avisarte – le replicó con la frialdad propia de su estirpe –. Fuimos amigas, nos quisimos mucho, de nada vale ahora ponerse a depurar responsabilidades. Hazme caso, por el bien de tu hijo. Escondeos. _

_- Vete de aquí, Narcissa – le espetó – No me recuerdes lo que alguna vez fuimos porque debería darte vergüenza. Ni si quiera sé en qué momento te perdimos – concluyó tristemente en un hilo de voz._

_- Alice... - musitó la mujer al tiempo que extendía el brazo en ademán de acariciar al niño que se refugiaba vehementemente en su madre._

_- No te acerques a mi hijo, por favor – le ordenó mientras retrocedía protegiendo al pequeño- . Vete, tu también tienes un hijo al que proteger y creo poder decir que ahora te va a necesitar más que nunca._

_- Está bien – respondió con los ojos enturbiados por las incipientes lágrimas – creo que he hecho todo lo que está en mi mano._

_- Es demasiado tarde para eso, señora Malfoy – le reprochó – Buenas noches._

_Narcissa no respondió, cubriéndose la cara de nuevo con la capucha se encaminó hacia el exterior de la casita y tras cerciorarse de que nadie la había seguido hasta allí se apresuró hacia los límites de protección mágica para desaparecerse después._

- Cálmate, Lombotton.- sugirió mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

- Me calmaré si me da la gana, niño rico. - respondió con resentimiento al tiempo que apretaba los puños sobre la mesa.

- Está bien, será mejor que empiece pronto antes de que te salga un sarpullido. - resopló burlesco siseando las palabras.

- No estoy para bromitas, hurón. ¿Qué carajos quieres? - arremetió con ira. - ¡Joder, ni siquiera se qué hago aquí! -bufó.

- Tu madre y mi madre eran amigas. -

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? Y por otro lado, permíteme que lo dude.

- Lo creas o no, es la pura verdad. Mi madre está cargada de recuerdos de aquella relación, de aquellos años en los que no existía el terror y donde ambas se quisieron.

- ¿Tu madre y mi madre? ¿Te crees que soy tonto, o qué?

- Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a tu abuela.- sugirió.

- Creo que vamos a dejar a mi abuela fuera de todo esto. Si se enterara que estoy hablando en este momento contigo directamente enfermaría.- su rostro se ensombreció de repente. A pesar de que la valentía mostrada por su nieto durante él último año de la guerra habían regalado a Augusta un sentimiento de profundo orgullo hacia el muchacho, el recuerdo de la muerte en vida en la que estaban sumidos su hijo y su nuera era cada día más presente para la anciana. Y ese recuerdo estaba inexorablemente asociado a Bellatrix Lestrange, los mortífagos y la familia Malfoy. Mejor que no supiera nada, por el bien de todos.

- Muy propio de tu abuela, desde luego.- replicó Draco mordazmente.

- Qué sabrás tú, serpiente. Tú no sabes nada.- replicó con amargura. Neville era esencialmente una persona bondadosa y compasiva. Pero toda su escala de valores se veía alterada cuando de Draco Malfoy, y todo lo que representaba, se trataba. Ese niño ambicioso e insensible había contribuido a que sus años en el colegio hubieran sido de lo más mortificantes, por no hablar de su padre. Se estremeció al recordar a Lucius Malfoy. Casi se alegró de que estuviera muerto, aunque ese sentimiento no le hizo sentir bien.

- Lo que sé, Longbotton es que mi madre puede ayudarte a conocer a tus padres a través de sus recuerdos.- prosiguió Draco con indolencia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Digo, que mi madre está dispuesta a ofrecerte todos los recuerdos que guarda sobre aquellos años en los que fue la mejor amiga de tu madre.-

- ¿Y porqué?- le cuestionó bastante extrañado, la desconfianza se extendía por todo su ser.

- Porque yo se lo he pedido.

- Insisto, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- Pero bueno, es que tu te piensas que yo sigo siendo el tonto de años atrás. ¿Que buscas? Y no me vengas con el rollo de que has cambiado y que te arrepientes de todas tus vilezas, Malfoy. La gente no cambia, ¿Sabes? Y menos la gente de tu calaña.- arremetió contra el Slytherin con resentimiento.

- Ya sabía yo que dirías eso.- murmuró Draco.

- Y si lo sabías, ¿para qué me citas aquí entonces?

- Porque no tengo nada que perder con intentarlo.

- Si que lo tienes, te puedo reventar tu aristocrática cara bonita, ya no me tiembla la varita, ¿sabes?

- Inténtalo, haber qué consigues, pero eso no cambiará nada.- le enfrentó.

- Al menos me sentiré mejor. Te lo mereces.

- Quizás, pero no es eso lo que vamos a discutir aquí.

- Tan soberbio como siempre, Malfoy. Hay cosas que no cambian como puedes ver.

- Pero otras, sí.- le sonrió con ironía.

- Ah si, ¿Como cuales?- sondeó Neville escéptico.

- Como que ahora tienes la posibilidad de conocer como era la madre de la que nunca pudiste disfrutar.

- No confío en ti, ni en tu madre.- aseveró con firmeza mientras fijaba una mirada dura sobre Draco.

- No es una cuestión de confianza. Se trata de si quieres o no conocer. Es así de simple.

- No es simple. En lo que a ti se refiere nada es simple, Malfoy. - se lamentó.

- No tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar.- Draco intuía que tenía ganado ese combate. En los ojos de Neville se dibujaba la duda y la curiosidad. Algo con lo que el astuto y manipulador muchacho ya contaba de antemano.

- Un pensamiento muy Slytherin, pero te recuerdo que yo no soy como tú.- aclaró.

- Desde luego.

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Draco apuraba su café y dirigía la mirada hacia la calle a través del amplio ventanal del local. Encendió otro cigarro. En el exterior, a pesar del frío invernal, decenas de transeúntes recorrían la calle realizando las últimas compras en ese universo mestizo, crisol de culturas, razas y opciones sexuales que era Camdem Town.

Neville sopesaba cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras del joven Malfoy. Se hallaba presa de la indecisión y profundamente confuso. Por un lado, si era verdad lo que el niño rico le había contado, se abría delante de sus ojos la puerta que le conduciría a conocer de primera mano, sin el sesgo de su abuela, cómo era su madre. Tantas veces había imaginado qué cosas le gustarían, cómo se vestiría, cómo sería su sonrisa o qué cosas la entriscecían. En realidad, Alice Longbotton era una desconocida para él. Una desconocida a la que echaba terriblemente de menos. Aunque el hecho de que fuera amiga de Narcissa Black le sobresaltó. Esa revelación era algo para lo que su muy elaborada imaginación no estaba preparada. El gusanillo de la curiosidad y la nostalgia se le disparó. Pero por otro lado, sentía que había algo oscuro en todo eso. No cuadraba con Malfoy una proposición tan desinteresada, tan bondadosa, y mucho menos de la señora Malfoy. ¡Si era cierto que fue tan amiga de su madre, cómo es que permitió que Bellatrix les torturara hasta la locura! Neville estaba confuso, muy confuso.

- ¿Que escondes, Malfoy? Los dos sabemos que no eres una persona desinteresada. Hablemos claro. ¿Qué persigues?- preguntó con una sinceridad abrumadora. A Neville ya no le temblaba la voz.

- No te entiendo, Longbotton. - intentó zafarse el muchacho.

- ¡Por una vez en tu vida, serías capaz de decir la puñetera verdad! - le increpó – Si no quieres que me levante en este mismo instante ya me puedes ir diciendo donde está la letra pequeña.- le amenazó y Draco comprendió en ese momento que tendría que entregarle algo a cambio si quería conseguir su objetivo. Neville no se iba a dejar engatusar fácilmente y menos aún se iba a marchar con las manos vacías. Su instinto de supervivencia le alertó.

- Está bien, lo hago por mi madre. - reconoció resoplando con pesadumbre y desviando la mirada. Para Draco no era fácil exponer sus debilidades, y su madre desde luego lo era. Durante muchos años se había esforzado en construir una fachada de impermeabilidad que le hizo inexpugnable para casi todas las personas y no se permitía una sola brecha que le pudiera dejar a merced de los demás. Había aprendido a ser así. Le habían enseñado a ser así.

- Ahora soy yo el que no entiende. - Neville arrugó la expresión.

- Mi madre sufre y es una sombra de lo que era. Lo ha perdido todo. El mundo en el que vivía se ha derrumbado y sólo quedan cenizas y arrepentimiento. Ella piensa que con este gesto podría resarcirse en parte de todo el daño y el sufrimiento que provocaron sus decisiones. Aunque no lo creas, los Malfoy, también tienen sentimientos.- argumentó con tristeza.

- Así que se trata de Narcissa. - sondeó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y adoptaba por primera vez una actitud relajada reclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla. El clima de crispación que se extendía entre los dos jóvenes se amortiguó ligeramente - ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero ayudar a que tu querida madre se sienta mejor?

- Pues francamente, no lo sé. - dijo sosteniéndole la mirada en actitud grave – Siguiendo con los ataques de sinceridad, he de decirte que no te conozco, nunca me he preocupado por saber cómo eres o que cosas te pasan. Y creo que es algo reciproco, ¿no?

- Razón no te falta, Malfoy. - asintió el joven Gryffindor.

- Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja esto? - preguntó.

- Pues en que me lo pensaré. - sentenció – Desde luego es algo que tengo que meditar. Estoy seguro de que no eres ningún ingenuo para creer que voy a darte una respuesta ahora. Se trata de algo muy serio, y francamente, tengo muchas dudas al respecto.

- Entiendo. - musitó Draco.

- Ya te contestaré. - respondió haciendo ademán para levantarse.

- No. - replicó Draco firmemente y un brillo de altivez se abrió paso entre sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo? - le cuestionó.

- No voy a esperar una respuesta, Longbotton. - aclaró con dureza. - Si aceptas mi proposición vendrás a casa de Andrómeda el día después de Navidad, a la hora del té. Mi madre te estará esperando y yo con ella. Si no apareces haremos como que esta conversación no ha tenido lugar, y eso si es así de simple. - sentenció.

- Siempre jugando duro, ¿Eh, niño rico? - ironizó – Bien, pues si así están las cosas te diré que ambos tendremos que esperar. Puede que aparezca o no, ya te he dicho que es algo sobre lo que he de pensar.

- Pues piensa entonces. - le sugirió con una nota de desdén en sus palabras.

- Lo haré. - dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba hacia la salida del café. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta se giró para enfrentar la mirada del muchacho y le sugirió:

Deja de fumar Malfoy, es malo para la salud. - sin más palabras se adentró en el frío de la calle mezclándose con los acelerados y festivos viandantes. El joven Malfoy rodó los ojos.

Draco sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón unas cuantas libras y las depositó sobre la mesa del café antes de abandonar el local. Algo en su interior le decía que no tardaría mucho en volver a ver al chico desgarbado que se mezclaba diligentemente entre la multitud, aunque algo también le decía que se encontraba más ansioso de lo habitual. Ese presentimiento le ensombreció.

Al otro lado de la calle, haciendo como que se interesaba por las ropas que colgaban de los percheros de una tienda de segunda mano, un joven camuflado con gorro y abrigo largo no había perdido detalle de aquel encuentro.

Un par de horas más tarde, reclinado sobre el sofá de cuero de su apartamento, Draco se deleitaba en la lectura de _Un país bajo mi piel,_ uno de los preciados tesoros que se había traído de su viaje a España, al tiempo que _Anthony and the Jhonsons _se derramaba cadencioso por los altavoces de su equipo de música de última generación. Ya era la segunda vez que leía ese libro, la protagonista, una mujer nicarauense de alta sociedad, luchadora, digna y con un profundo sentido de la justicia le recordaba enormemente a Hermione.

En mitad de esa paz y sin previo aviso la chimenea del pequeño salón comenzó a agitarse y rodeada de una enorme polvareda, Astoria Greengrass salió disparada de la misma, chocando con la mesita de centro y aterrizando sobre el suelo de bruces, sobresaltando a Draco el cual ya se encontraba en posición de alerta apuntando a la muchacha con su varita.

- ¡Greengrass, ¿Qué coño haces aquí? - le preguntó con enfado cuando por fin se recompuso del susto.

- Odio la Red Flú. Siempre acabo perdida de hollín. - resopló Astoria que se ponía en pie con dignidad mientras recolocaba sus ropas y se atildaba el pelo.

- ¡Y yo odio que te presentes en mi casa sin avisar! - le sermoneó.

- ¡Ay Draquito, no te pongas así, que estamos en Navidad!

- No me gusta la Navidad y no me llames Draquito, Greengrass. No lo soporto. - se quejó - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Tenemos un mal día, o qué? - la muchacha arqueó las cejas.

- Los he tenido mejores. - contestó con condescendencia- Anda, límpiate esa cara que cada día te pareces más a Weasley. - y le tendió una caja de pañuelos.

- De eso quería hablarte. - comenzó mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y hojeaba la lectura de Draco de un modo automático.

- ¡Otra vez! Qué pesadilla. - bufó el muchacho mientras se dirigía a la cocina y murmuraba- ¿Quieres un té? - la invitó asomando la cabeza por la puerta en ademán interrogante.

- Con limón y sin azúcar, por favor. - contestó elegantemente.

Unos minutos más tarde Draco se sentaba junto a su ex-prometida en el sofá y depositaba dos tazas de humeante té en la mesita baja. Astoria había cambiado la música para optar por algo más ameno, _Joss Stone_ y su _Free me_. Aunque las elecciones musicales de la chica no siempre eran de su agrado en esta ocasión consideró que era una muy buena opción.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? - la incitó cansinamente.

- Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor. - comenzó con timidez.

- ¡¿Otro? - se sobresaltó – Joder, estoy empezando a pensar que me hubiera salido más rentable casarme contigo, Astoria, me habrías dado menos quebraderos de cabeza.

- No te creas, a veces, también pienso lo mismo. - contestó entre carcajadas.

- Venga, suéltalo ya.-

- ¿Me prestas tu casa para pasar unos días con Ron? - le preguntó sonrojándose hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

- ¿Qué casa? - la cuestionó

- Esta, ¿Cuál va a ser? Tu madre me ha dicho que vas a estar unos días en casa de Andrómeda.

- ¡Voy a matar a mi madre! - Draco estaba de lo más irritado. Tendría que tener unas palabras con su madre al respecto y además, el hecho de imaginar que la comadreja Weasley se acostaría en su cama le ponía los pelos de punta – ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO! Pero bueno, ¿Qué te has pensado Greengrass?

- Pero...

- Ni peros, ni nada. Weasley no va a pisar esta casa. Demasiado tengo con dejarte venir a ti. No me gustan los intrusos.

- Por favorrrr... - suplicó la chica con una mirada angelical.

- ¡NO ME PONGAS CARITA DE CORDERO DEGOLLADO QUE YO TAMBIÉN SOY UN SLYTHERIN! - se desesperó.

_Estoy de estos dos hasta las mismísimas narices. ¿Qué les pasa?¿Es que no saben controlarse un poco? Este es mi santuario, mi refugio. No soy capaz de imaginarme si quiera que ese pelirrojo de tres al cuarto pueda tener acceso a mis cosas, a mi intimidad. ¡Mi cama! Mi madre me va a escuchar. ¡Y la loca esta con esa cara de pena! Ay, Draco, te tendrías que haber quedado en España. Mírala, si parece que se va a poner a llorar. ¡Cómo se ponga a llorar la aturdo, por mi padre que la aturdo! …..París._

Un Draco malhumorado se levantó súbitamente para dirigirse hacia el mueble donde descansaba la TV. De un cajón sacó un juego de llaves y se lo tiró a la muchacha que lo recibió en su regazo sorprendida.

- Toma, son las llaves del apartamento de París, desde las ventanas se ve el Sacre Core, es lo único que te puedo ofrecer. - le espetó con frialdad.

- ¿París?¿La ciudad del amor? - Astoria no daba crédito al enorme regalo que acababa de recibir, su imaginación se disparó, cenas románticas, velas, una salida al Mouline Rouge, el Louvre... - Ay, Draco, muchas gracias. - hizo ademán de lanzarse a los brazos del muchacho pero se contuvo. Ella conocía muy bien a su ex-prometido y era mejor no tensar demasiado la cuerda.

- No me des las gracias, cualquier cosa para mantener alejado a Weasley de aquí. - contestó con soberbia.- Y quédate donde estás, tus muestras de afecto me ponen nervioso.

- ¿Sabes que eres como un ángel de la guarda? - le dijo con un brillo de ternura en los ojos.

- Si, si, San Draco del Perpetuo Socorro. - restalló con mordacidad.

- Algún día tendrás que reconocer que eres una persona generosa, Draco. - le transmitió con sinceridad y una mirada limpia.

- Lárgate ya, Greengrass, que estoy empezando a arrepentirme. - la mirada altiva del Slytherin la advirtió. La chica, inteligente como la que más, ya se disponía a adentrarse de nuevo en la chimenea tras haber agarrado un puñado de polvos de una bombonera de cristal – Y ten cuidado con Weasley, es capaz de perderse en el Louvre. - la agijoneó.

- Buenas tardes, Draquito. - le sacó la lengua socarrona y después grito: Callejón Diagón.

_¡Que le habrá dado la comadreja para dejarla tan tonta! Aunque hay que reconocer que está más guapa, tiene un brillo chispeante en los ojos que antes no tenía, y los labios más carnosos, ¿y más tetas? ¡Draco, tú estás muy mal! ¿Es que siempre quieres tener lo que no puedes tener? …. ¡Un momento! …. Yo no deseo a Astoria, pero hay que reconocer que ahora está mucho más bonita. Se trata de eso, esa chica está feliz._

Una vez se hubo quedado sólo en su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue alcanzar su varita y con un suave movimiento de muñeca murmuró _Fregoteo _y toda la estancia volvió a quedar limpia y perfectamente ordenada como a él le gustaba. Se tumbó en el sofá para retomar su lectura, pero no pudo. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron hacia la conversación mantenida con Neville Longbotton por la mañana y deseo que aceptara su proposición. El huérfano de los Longbotton estaba resultando una de las piezas más difíciles de encajar en este puzzle que era su "proyecto" y sentía que se le acortaba el tiempo.

La ansiedad empezaba a campar a sus anchas por su cuerpo y comenzó a respirar acompasada y profundamente para intentar controlar la situación. Los días que se avecinaban no iban a resultar fáciles precisamente, debía enfrentar al menos dos situaciones difíciles y para las que debía hacer uso de toda su fuerza mental y paciencia. Primero tendría que convencer a Longbotton de que asistiera, no sólo al primero, sino a los sucesivos encuentros que tendrían lugar con su madre. Y después, en el segundo día de el nuevo año, se realizaría la operación de Ginny Weasley, eso sin contar con el maldito día de Navidad, que ya tenía más que decidido que pasaría en la soledad de su pequeño apartamento. Aunque, lo que no sabía Draco Malfoy es que algo, inesperado, insólito y de lo más reconfortante, estaba por sucederle muy pronto.

Recostado sobre el cómodo sofá con los brazos sujetando su cabeza fijó la mirada en el techo.

Estaba hecho.

La quinta alma, **_Neville Longbotton._**

_Plis-plas!_

**_Violete Frost_**

N/A: Os he dejado una enorme pista de algo que va a suceder dentro de varios capítulos. ¿Alguien la pillará? Seguro que sí, yo se que sois muy listas. Muchas gracias por leerme, sois unos primores.

Otra cosa importante: A partir de este capítulo el fic entrará en un paréntesis de la búsqueda de almas para centrarse en la relación Draco/Hermione y luego retomaremos. El siguiente capítulo ya está en revisión y conociendo a mi beta estará listo muy pronto para ser subido, porque ella vuela. Y ya estoy en la elaboración del siguiente, pero luego actualizaré con menos premura porque tengo muchísimo trabajo y además me he matriculado en un curso sobre narración y literatura y tengo que hacer las tareas. ¡Cualquier cosa para mejorar! Espero que me perdonéis y no me olvidéis. Besos a todas.


	7. 7 Mushroom Pillow I

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconoces no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Mi querido Draco, también. Snif!

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene LEMMON, mucho lemmon. Si eres sensible a las escenas de sexo explícito, entonces te recomiendo que no lo leas. Si por el contrario, disfrutas con él igual que yo, entonces creo que te gustará. O no, todo depende de lo que le gusta a cada uno, claro está.

Aprovecho para dar las gracias a todas aquellas lectoras que me dejan sus hermosos comentarios y también a aquellas silenciosas que tienen este fic en alerta. Gracias a todas de nuevo. Si a lo largo del capítulo encontráis errores de tipo ortográfico o de nombres de personas, lugares o hechizos, asumo toda la responsabilidad y os animo a que me lo hagáis saber, es el único modo de poder mejorar. Gracias, gracias.

**Nota de la autora:** Os he dejado en mi perfil los links que os llevarán a la música que propongo a lo largo del capítulo, por si a alguna le apetece escuchar. Besos

* * *

**Capítulo 6: MUSHROOM PILLOW**

Mushroom Pillow Records es una exquisita y coqueta tienda de discos y literatura musical de segunda mano que se encuentra justo al lado del Iverness Street Market de Candem Town en Londres. Desde que Hermione la descubrió casi un año atrás se había convertido en un lugar donde ir, no sólo a comprar, sino simplemente a escuchar música y a observar como se relacionaba Owen, el dependiente y propietario, con sus clientes. Parecía que Owen tuviera un don especial para saber qué cosas gustan a cada cual y podía sorprenderte sacando de las cajas de vinilos antiguos algún clásico o una rareza que te alegrara el corazón. Eso fue, precisamente, lo que ocurrió el primer día que la chica atravesó las puertas de ese curioso local, cuando un Owen satisfecho y sonriente le ofreció un disco de vinilo de doble portada de Frank Sinatra, cuyo tema inicial era _The way you look tonight_, por encima de todas, la canción que más gustaba a Hermione.

Este año Hermione había decidido que no iría a La Madriguera a pasar las fiestas navideñas, aunque deseaba pasar un tiempo con sus amigos y con Molly, a la que quería casi como a una madre, decidió pasar allí simplemente el fin de semana antes del final de año. En realidad, prefería estar con su familia y retomar el contacto con algunas personas del mundo muggle a las que tenía completamente abandonadas. Y bueno, Ron y ella ya no eran novios y esa ruptura todavía provocaba situaciones tensas en la casa de los Weasley, bien porque Molly aún insistía en que era algo pasajero o bien porque George no podía evitar soltar sus comentarios sarcásticos y morbosos de vez en cuando.

Por otro lado, el desconocido que le enviaba flores, cartas y regalos se estaba apoderando de un espacio muy importante en su mundo emocional, el cual no estaba dispuesta compartir con nadie todavía. Se descubría a si misma navegando por un mar de fantasías respecto a esa persona en más ocasiones de las que le gustaría reconocer. Pero se sentía bien, tenía la necesidad de refugiarse en ese mundo interior ebulliscente donde se convertía en la protagonista de cientos de historias junto a su desconocido enamorado. Aunque para Hermione Granger, ese personaje de identidad oculta, se dibujaba constantemente en su pensamiento con el rostro, el porte, el brillo glacial en los ojos y la voz siseante y aterciopelada de Draco Malfoy.

¿Y por qué? Ni siquiera lo sabía a ciencia cierta. El destino había entrelazados sus vidas entre el desprecio y el dolor. Él representaba todo contra lo que ella había luchado. La humilló desde los once años, la insultó, la hizo llorar, la dejó sufrir sin hacer nada para evitarlo. Tenía más razones para odiarle que para amarle. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba el comienzo de este cambio? ¿Es que deseaba caer en el cliché de la mujer abnegada que se siente atraída solo por aquel hombre que no le conviene? Esa no era ella, y ahora menos que nunca. Pero él ahora era distinto. Aunque todavía arrogante y vanidoso, ya no era cruel y despótico. Su mirada terrible era una sombra de lo que fue. Había tristeza en esos ojos. ¿Arrepentimiento? Quizás, no podía saberlo. Pero le atraía profundamente esa nueva persona solitaria y meditabunda. Le atraía su olor, tan particular, como de ropa limpia, gel de baño y ligeros toques de almizcle. Sus movimientos, elegantes y calculados. Su saber estar, educado y altanero. Él, le atraía él, y ya está. Sobre él descansaban sus ganas de explorar, conocer, perderse en su cuerpo, en su mente. Era así de simple. Y a estas alturas ya lo tenía más que asumido. No tenía dudas.

Ahora lo que sentía era pánico, pero al menos las contradicciones estaban claras.

Al empujar la puerta de la tienda un golpe de aire caliente chocó con el rostro enrojecido por el frío de la chica, la cual lo agradeció enormemente. Ese año, el mes de diciembre estaba siendo especialmente frío y desapacible, aunque las calles nevadas siempre le traían buenos recuerdos de su niñez cuando hacía muñecos de nieve.

Owen, con sus incuestionables gafas de pasta negra, se entretenía detrás del mostrador comprobando algunas mercancías nuevas que había recibido y levantó la mano para saludar a Hermione que había proferido un "buenos días, Owen", nada más entrar en el local. Sin reparar en nada más se dirigió hacia las cajas donde se encajaban los vinilos, más ordenados por categorías musicales que por autores o títulos. Esta Navidad había pensado en regalar a su madre un disco de The Mamas & Papas, en donde se recogiera en famoso _California Dreamin_. Su madre alucinaría, adoraba esa canción.

Sin previo aviso, se paró en seco y el corazón empezó a palpitarle velozmente. Desenfundó sus manos de los guantes de lana, ya que estaba empezando a sentir calor, y tuvo que abrirse también la larga bufanda que rodeaba su cuello. Un chico rubio enfundado en un abrigo negro con capucha, escuchaba bajo unos auriculares de la tienda un cd de muestra, al tiempo que leía la contraportada de uno de los dos o tres discos de vinilo que se encontraban en sus manos. Ese chico era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente y relajó un poco la sonrisa que se le extendía de lado a lado de su rostro. Encontrarse con el chico le había provocado una inesperada e insólita felicidad, pero tampoco tenía intención de que él se lo notara. Cualquiera sabe lo que podría hacer Malfoy con esa información, a pesar de todos sus sentimientos y sus fantasías, no confiaba en el muchacho, no podía confiar.

Se acerco sigilosamente y tocó un par de veces en su hombro con la punta del dedo. Draco se giró sobresaltado ante tal estímulo, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le abordara y mucho menos en el mundo muggle, donde tampoco tenía amigos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sintió sudorar cuando comprobó de quien se trataba. Dejando caer los auriculares sobre su cuello se esforzó por adoptar un tono despreocupado.

—Vaya, Granger, eres tú —murmuró mientras recorría el cuerpo de la muchacha de arriba a abajo y se concentraba en controlar las palpitaciones de su corazón.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó extrañada.

—Compro música —y dirigió la mirada hacia los discos que portaba mientras los alzaba ligeramente para que la chica pudiera verlos y así dejar claro, que no podría estar haciendo otra cosa en ese lugar.

—Música muggle por lo que veo —replicó la chica mientras intentaba distinguir las elecciones musicales del Slytherin. Entre ellos se encontraba _Release the Star,_ de Rufus Winewright. Se conmovió.

—Hay mucha más variedad musical en el mundo muggle, por si no lo sabías, Granger —sentenció con su arrogancia habitual haciendo rodar las palabras.

—¿Y por qué esta tienda? Es de discos de segunda mano. Eso no es muy propio de un Malfoy, ¿no crees? —arremetió contra el chico con mordacidad.

Antes de terminar de decir la última palabra, Hermione, ya sabía que no estaba siendo muy inteligente embistiendo contra él de ese modo si lo que esperaba era sostener una mínima conversación. Pero, qué le iba a hacer, ella no se sabía relacionar con Malfoy de otra manera. Siempre a la defensiva, siempre esperando el ataque del otro, siempre protegiéndose.

—Sea propio de un Malfoy o no, lo cual a ti no te importa, esta tienda está cerca de mi casa —respondió al ataque con frialdad mientras entrecerraba los ojos y fulminaba a la chica con la mirada. Dejándola atrás se encaminó hacia el mostrador, donde Owen había dejado de ordenar los discos para no perder puntada de esa conversación.

—!¿Qué? ¿Tienes una casa aquí? —exclamó una Hermione asombrada y aún más desconcertada que antes.

—Sí —fue lo único que halló por respuesta.

—Vaya Malfoy, eres una caja de sorpresas —ladeó ligeramente la cabeza ante tal confesión.

—Bueno, Granger, hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes —concluyó—. Si me disculpas voy a pagar, ya me iba.

Draco estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso de verdad. La Hermione de rostro ligeramente acalorado y carnosos labios adornados con un discreto toque de gloss se le antojaba de lo más atractiva y estimulante. Por no decir, que no le había pasado desapercibido que llevaba más de cinco minutos hablando con ella sin que se hubieran enzarzado en un carnaval de insultos y descalificaciones. Comprendió que, si no quería cometer un error, lo mejor era salir de esa tienda cuanto antes.

—Un momento, Malfoy. ¿De verdad esperas que crea que cuando no estás en el colegio vives aquí, en Candem? —no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la dejara allí sin respuestas. Ese nuevo Draco Malfoy, que supuestamente vivía en el mundo muggle, la intrigaba aún más.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras —murmuró mientras entregaba a Owen el dinero y recogía la bolsa con los vinilos sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Tan cínico como siempre, eso si que es muy propio de ti, lo de la casa en el mundo muggle, no tanto —le aguijoneó presa de la desesperación. Malfoy se le estaba escurriendo como el agua entre las manos y no era eso lo que ella esperaba ahora de ese fortuito encuentro.

El dependiente observaba la conversación entre los dos jóvenes como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. La expresión del rostro de Draco, hasta el momento distante y ceñuda, mutó para dar paso al joven seductor y seguro de si mismo que hacía temblar los pilares de la seguridad de la chica. A través de sus ojos se extendió un brillo de sensualidad y concupiscencia que a ella inconscientemente la excitó.

—Muy bien, y por qué no vienes y lo compruebas con tus propios ojos, ya que te extraña tanto —le siseó entre dientes mientras daba un amplio paso en su dirección dejando su rostro a pocos centímetros de los de Hermione.

Ella retrocedió un paso abrumada por la situación pero sosteniendo la mirada desafiante del Slytherin al que no parecía temblarle el pulso. Para Draco la situación no sólo había colmado el vaso sino que lo había rebosado. Si ella le estaba buscando le iba a encontrar, ya no estaba dispuesto a ceder más terreno. Ahora tendría asumir las consecuencias o de lo contrario que le hubiera dejado marchar.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó asombrada.

—Estamos lentas, eh Granger —agregó con suspicacia mientras que haciendo uso de su ya conocida sonrisa de medio lado agrego con firmeza—He dicho, que si no me crees vengas a conocer mi casa.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya a tu casa contigo? ¿Ahora? Tu alucinas, Malfoy —se alteró haciendo que sus mejillas cambiaran de sonrosadas a un rojo encarnizado.

Por primera vez, desde que se habían encontrado en aquella tienda de discos, Hermione sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de todo su ser. Estar a solas con Malfoy no le resultaba una situación cómoda, aunque del todo deseable si se sinceraba consigo misma. El espectro de sentimientos que la invadían en aquel momento era de lo más ecléctico y caótico, si cabe. Sentía temor, curiosidad, deseo, angustia, sorpresa, alegría, pero sobre todos ellos, lo que se imponía sobre su persona era una enorme indecisión. ¿Qué hacer? Después de mucho tiempo volvió a sentir que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies.

—Tú misma, Granger. Nos veremos en el colegio—a pesar de la seguridad que improntó en cada una de esas palabras, Draco sentía una profunda decepción.

Se giró, haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza para despedirse de Owen y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Starbucks —musitó Hermione antes de que la cabellera rubia de Draco se alejara a través de la puerta de cristal.

—¿Qué? —la interrogó más con la mirada que con sus palabras.

Desde la calle penetró una oleada de aire frío que contribuyó a calmar ligeramente el ambiente de tensión creado entre los dos. Owen permanecía expectante con el codo apoyado sobre el mostrador y su mano descasando sobre la oreja cuestión de segundos Hermione había tomado una decisión. Una decisión que le conducía directamente al terreno de la mayor de las incertidumbres y la duda. Pero esa fue su visión. Comprendió que la mejor estrategia a adoptar cuando no hay salida es entrar hasta el fondo. Lo hizo.

—Digo que primero pasaremos por el Starbucks de High Street a coger un café Mocca doble con mucha nata y canela, es mi preferido. Después podrás enseñarme tu casa— aseveró con seguridad y con una enorme sonrisa que desarticuló completamente todo el mecanismo que el vástago de los Malfoy había puesto en marcha para controlar la situación.

—Está bien, también me gusta el Mocca —aceptó con un tono de neutralidad artificial y fingido mientras sostenía la puerta para que la muchacha saliera.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban en silencio por el Regent´s Canal en dirección al apartamento de Draco. Hacía tanto frío que ambos se había abrochado vehementemente sus abrigos y guantes y sujetaban los vasos con el Mocca, que caballerosamente Draco había insistido en abonar en el Starbucks algunas calles atrás, alentados por el calor que desprendían. Desde que intercambiaron las últimas palabras en la tienda ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar, pero tampoco habían modificado sus decisiones. Es más, podría decirse que a cada paso que daban se hallaban más seguros de lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer. Sobre el canal se extendían los barcos ya habituales de ese paisaje, algunos viviendas de seres excéntricos otros convertidos en restaurantes para turistas. Una fina capa de lluvia se deslizaba desde el cielo encapotado, lo que provocó que ambos apretaran el paso. Hermione se arrepintió de haberse calzado aquellas botas de tacón alto.

El apartamento de Draco se encontraba en la segunda planta de una casa con fachada de piedra y grandes ventanas orientadas hacia el canal. Hermione subía las escaleras siguiendo los pasos del joven que ya tenía las llaves en la mano. El sonido de los tacones de la chica resonaba en el silencio de las escaleras. Ambos se detuvieron en el rellano mientras el muchacho murmuraba algunos contrahechizos para desbloquear la entrada al tiempo que disimulaba no darse cuenta del nerviosismo que capturaba a la chica, la cual se retorcía los dedos a su espalda.

Una vez dentro del apartamento el ambiente era más cálido que en exterior pero aún hacía frío y se percibía un ligero aroma a incienso, que la joven comprobó provenía de una palmatoria con forma de dragón situada junto a la televisión de plasma. Draco tomó diligente su varita y se dirigió a la chimenea para prender el fuego lo cual Hermione agradeció enormemente.

El muchacho soltó las bolsas y se quitó el abrigo para colgarlo después sobre un perchero que descansaba detrás de la puerta. Hermione aún permanecía en pie observando detenidamente la estancia. La escasez de decoración la desconcertó aún más. No había objetos mágicos a la vista, a excepción de un chivatoscopio que reposaba sobre un mesa baja delante del sofá.

Draco extendió su mano hacia la chica, con un gesto de elegante educación, invitándola a que se despojara de su abrigo para asegurarse así que no saldría corriendo de allí en un arrebato de cordura. A pesar de que ya llevaban juntos más de una hora, el joven Malfoy aún no estaba seguro de cómo y porqué la chica había aceptado su invitación. La situación, aunque se había desarrollado con cierta naturalidad, no era ni mucho menos normal. Más bien, podría decirse que era de lo más inesperada e insólita. Su expresión se tornó soberbia de nuevo, al fin y al cabo, siempre consideró los retos como muy estimulantes.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para encontrarse con lo que debajo de ese abrigo se escondía. Una diosa de la feminidad, sensual y delicada se erigía ante él luciendo una blusa de gasa negra semitransparente que dejaba entrever el contorno de un sujetador igualmente negro, sobre un tejano que marcaba cada una de sus curvas y un precioso collar largo con dos vueltas en el cuello, una a modo de gargantilla y otra que avanzaba sobre el generoso escote para coquetear con lo que se intuía la base de su ombligo. Se estremeció de pura lujuria.

—¡Guau! ¿Quién eres tú y donde está Granger? —le interpeló burlón mientras fijaba la vista en su pecho con una mirada brillante e intensa.

—Madura, Malfoy— le lanzó con mordacidad mientras chasqueaba los dedos ante la cara de su anfitrión—. Solo es ropa.

Esa actitud del joven la hizo sentirse poderosa. Se sentía deseada, sexy. Su seguridad iba en aumento.

—Una blusa negra semitransparente, Granger —insistió Draco aún desconcertado— ¡y llevas tacones!

—Creía que te gustaba el negro —le sondeó sensualmente mientras recolocaba su frondosa cabellera de rizos.

Draco no podía dejar de mirarla. La chica tímida y extremadamente modesta, esa adolescente que portaba algo parecido a un arbusto mal podado por cabellera, con prendas amplias y para nada coqueta se había desvanecido por completo. Esa mujer que desprendía un tenue aroma mezcla de sándalo y vainilla, distaba mucho de la estudiante aplicada y descuidada que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Esta nueva faceta de Hermione le enloquecía todavía más.

—Y me gusta, no sabes cuanto —articuló finalmente al tiempo que la devoraba con los ojos.

Hermione paseo la mirada alrededor de la estancia observando con curiosidad todos los detalles. Se entretuvo en la estantería que ocupaba toda la pared frente a la chimenea donde una enorme colección de cds, vinilos y libros se exponía ordenadamente. De las nuevas adquisiciones que acababa de realizar el muchacho en la tienda de Owen, eligió _Kind of blue_ de Miles Davis y se lo extendió a Draco para que lo pusiera en el tocadiscos. Mientras tanto se dirigió hacia el sofá junto a la chimenea y se sentó cruzando las piernas.

Draco optó por apoyarse sobre el alféizar de la ventana con vistas al canal al tiempo que no perdía detalle de cada uno de los movimientos de la valerosa Gryffindor que inauditamente se encontraba en su apartamento. Si alguien le hubiera pedido que pusiera en orden sus pensamientos y sus emociones en ese momento habría pensado que le estaba gastando una broma pesada. En su cabeza se estaba gestando una batalla entre el deseo y la razón que dejaría a los grandes momentos épicos de la humanidad a la altura de simples anécdotas.

— Tienes un apartamento muy bonito ¿sabes? —comentó Hermione interrumpiendo las notas de la melodía de jazz que escuchaban y provocando que Draco dirigiera la vista en su dirección— ¡Menudas vistas al canal! Y está todo tan limpio y ordenado.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger, te sorprende? —preguntó con perspicacia al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Bastante. Pensé que, como buen niño rico que eres, serías desordenado y caótico —se sentía tan segura de sí misma en ese momento que optó por un exceso de sinceridad. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que Malfoy, tampoco es que hubieran sido muy sutiles nunca el uno con el otro.

—Tratándose de mi eso sería imposible —aclaró con un deje de frialdad—.Soy una persona esencialmente controladora, no puedo vivir con el desorden.

—Eso suena a trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, Malfoy.

—Puede, aunque en lo que se refiere a obsesiones ya estoy curado de espanto.

—Me gusta —sostuvo ella con complacencia.

—¿Qué te gusta? ¿Que sea un obsesivo compulsivo o la casa?—la interrogó.

—La casa. Las obsesiones las dejaremos para otro momento.

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo de la estancia, a excepción de las notas melancólicas que se escapaban de la trompeta de Davis. Draco fijaba su vista en el canal sobre cuyas aguas se precipitaban las gotas de una intensa lluvia, Hermione, por su parte, se entregaba a la hechizante danza que el crepitar del fuego provocaba con sus llamas. Ya no hacía frío. Así se mantuvieron durante varios minutos. Cada uno en sus pensamientos, valorando el momento, atesorando cada instante. Llegados a este punto estaban en tierra de nadie. Alguno de los dos debía dar el paso. Una valerosa leona y un encantador de serpientes. El juego de la seducción estaba a punto de comenzar.

—¿Has visto _**A la luz del fuego**_? Es una película muggle —le interrogó Hermione melancólicamente sin apartar la vista de las llamas.

—No —se aclaró brevemente la garganta—¿Debería?

—Desde luego es una película recomendable pero no me refería a eso —aclaró.

—¿Entonces? —la animó a continuar.

—En esa película, la institutriz, que es la madre de la niña pero ésta no lo sabe, le propone un juego. Le ofrece la posibilidad de hablar sobre las cosas que sentimos y deseamos, las cosas que quisiéramos fueran verdad, mientras el fuego está encendido —Hermione se había levantado del sofá y se encaminaba pausadamente hacia su anfitrión —sólo cuando se apaga el fuego se vuelve a la realidad y todo lo que se ha dicho o hecho queda guardado, para ser abierto otra vez sólo ante el fuego. Es una puerta a la fantasía—. Se encontraba justo en frente de él, pocos centímetros los separaban.

—Es lo que tiene el fuego —murmuró mientras le sostenía la mirada.

—¿Jugamos? —le retó con picardía y sensualidad mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿A qué?

Draco podía interpretar claramente todas las señales que la chica le enviaba sin reparo y sin asomo de pudor. El deseo se disparó. Su ego también.

—_A la luz del fuego_. Hablemos con el corazón, sin prejuicios —Hermione extendió su mano hasta el rostro de Draco descansando su dedo índice sobre los labios del muchacho que se estremeció de pies a cabeza ante ese contacto—. Hagamos nuestro este momento, hasta que se apague el fuego —fue recorriendo la línea de la barbilla para bajar por su cuello hasta su pecho descubierto por los primeros botones de la camisa, la voz tenue, delicada— déjame llegar a ti, sólo por hoy. Después todo quedará aquí.

—Creo que no soy tan valiente —sujetó la mano de la chica entre la suya y la retiró de su pecho. El azul de sus ojos se hundió hasta el abismo del alma de Hermione.

Con su otra mano, Hermione fue retirando hacia atrás la manga de la camisa para dejar a la vista la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo del muchacho. Sobre la piel nívea, la imagen de la calavera entrelazada con la serpiente se dibujaba recordatoria y presente. La recorrió con una mirada triste y compasiva al tiempo que la acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos. Alzó los ojos para enfrentar a su objeto de deseo y afirmó con confianza:

—Eres más valiente de lo que crees y dices ser.

Ese fue el resorte que disparó todas las emociones de Draco en cascada, haciendo que arrasaran a su paso con todas la murallas que cuidadosamente se había esforzado por construir para protegerse del mundo, de Hermione y de sí mismo.

Ya sin contención de ningún tipo, redujo la distancia que les separaba con decisión y arrojo.

La besó.

Draco se perdía en los rizos de su cabello mientras su lengua jugueteaba sobre aquellos labios ebrios y sinuosos. Se detenía en saborear cada milímetro de esa carnosa piel. Ambas lenguas se cedían el paso en una vertiginosa lucha de caricias. Hermione se dejaba llevar por el calor y acercaba su cuerpo al pecho del muchacho provocando que sus pezones se erizaran con ese contacto cálido y firme, los ojos aún cerrados.

Ese beso tan deseado, tan imaginado en cientos de lugares y situaciones, ese momento tan esperado, estaba ahí. Su primer beso. Un beso que no fue de película, ni arrebatador, ni lujurioso. Fue un beso sencillo, adulto, pedido y concedido. Un beso que demostró a Hermione que eran esos labios los que quería besar y ese cuerpo el que deseaba explorar. Un beso anticipatorio, emocional y sincero. Un instante en donde ella sintió que no hubiera deseado estar con ninguna otra persona y en ningún otro lugar en ese momento. Un instante que para Draco fue el comienzo de un camino sin retorno.

Un suspiro se escapó entre los labios de Hermione y entonces fue cuando Draco le mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior para romper el beso y aún con los ojos cerrados, medio jadeante apoyo su frente sobre la de la muchacha para decir:

—Está bien, Granger, juguemos —murmuó mientras apretaba aún más el cuerpo ardiente de la chica contra sí—.Pon tus reglas que yo pondré las mías.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente para acercar de nuevo sus labios hacia él y mientras enzarzaba sus dedos entre el pelo rubio comenzó a establecer sus reglas:

—Para empezar, nada de apellidos —le besó tiernamente— seremos Hermione y Draco.

Draco repetía las últimas palabras de la chica en un murmullo casi ininteligible como si de un alumno que repite la lección se tratara, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y sus manos se mostraban incapaces de parar de acariciar a la chica.

—En segundo lugar... —arrastraba la punta de su nariz por la línea de la mandíbula cubierta por una barba de un rubio oscuro, suave y pulcramente cuidada, mientras empezaba a bajar la mano por su pecho desabrochando los siguientes botones de la camisa—, nada del pasado. Solos tú y yo, en el presente. En este ahora —susurraba.

—Solos tú y yo —repetía Draco entre jadeos.

—Y por último —se separó lentamente para enfrentar la mirada de Draco que la taladraba de puro deseo—, a tumba abierta, sin miedos— sentenció con firmeza, dejando clara su postura. Valiente y entregada, la Hermione más salvaje. La Hermione que solo Draco conocía.

Draco la agarró con fuerza por las caderas y la atrajo hacia sí mientras entreabría sus piernas haciendo que las partes más sensibles y excitadas de sus cuerpos se estrecharan en un contacto intenso y febril. Dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de Hermione, que inconscientemente le dejó paso inclinándose hacia atrás y le susurró:

—Solo dos cosas —recorría su cuello con besos suaves y delicados para llegar hasta el lóbulo de la oreja donde descansaba un pendiente de plata —la primera, sin mentiras. La muchacha se estremecía de placer al contacto de la respiración susurrante de Draco. — Y la segunda, es que te quiero un día entero para mí —jugueteaba con su lengua acariciando los márgenes de su oreja—. De lo contrario no jugaré y todo lo que pudo empezar terminará ahora. Aquí mismo.

Hermione dedicó tan sólo un par de segundos en sopesar la propuesta de su amante. Un día entero, los dos solos. Desde luego era tentador. Ya se le ocurriría cualquier excusa para sus padres. Después de todo, ella tenía casi veinte años, no le pedían demasiadas explicaciones.

Quizás Draco hubiera esperado que en ese momento Hermione se echara a atrás y así tener la excusa perfecta para no asumir que todo aquello le provocaba un tremendo temor. Sin prejuicios, a tumba abierta. Era demasiado. Si en circunstancias normales ya tenía dificultades para gestionar sus emociones ahora si que estaba perdido. Por un lado, necesitaba a esa mujer, la había deseado y querido en silencio durante tanto tiempo, que ahora no soportaba la idea de separarse de ella. Hubiera deseado paralizar el tiempo justo en aquel beso. Y por otro lado, cómo iba a cumplir con las reglas. No era una persona sincera, no acostumbraba a asumir riesgos, él era un Malfoy y un Slytherin, siempre optando por la opción más cómoda y ventajosa. Él no era el chico bueno. Cerró los ojos.

Hermione no contestó. _Blue In Green _termino para dar paso a _All Blues _acompañado de ese sonido tan especial que produce la aguja del plato.

No hicieron falta las palabras. Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos al tiempo que comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su blusa en un movimiento cadencioso mientras dejaba que una catarata de rizos caramelo cayera sobre un lado de su pecho. Al abrir los ojos, Draco se turbó ante la visión del desnudo que protagonizaba la muchacha. Las cuentas finales de su collar rozaban en un vaivén hechizante sobre un ombligo perfectamente formado. Sus ojos le invitaban a no dejar de mirar. Miles de reacciones químicas se escapaban por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Nadie, nunca antes le había hecho sentir así, tan descontrolado, tan vulnerable, tan excitado.

Y el segundo resorte de su autocontrol se disparó.

No tuvo tiempo ni de pensar, como buena serpiente que era se precipitó sobre Hermione al tiempo que le decía entre dientes:

—No tienes ni idea de donde te estás metiendo, Hermione.

Le tomó la cara con ambas manos y se fundió con ella en un beso, ahora sí apasionado y lujurioso. Tantas ansias depositó en ese momento que la chica trastabilló hacia atrás chocando contra la estantería y provocando que uno de los cds saltara disparado estrellándose contra el suelo.

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa en mitad del beso, mientras se afanaba por despojar a Draco de su camisa, aunque ésta se le resistía porque el Slytherin ansioso que la atrapaba no separaba las manos de su cuerpo, esmerándose en los senos de la muchacha, turgentes y morenos. Pellizcaba cuidadosamente sus pezones y después los rodeaba con su pulgar lo cual provocó que Hermione emitiera un ruido casi gutural de puro placer y abriera los ojos de par en par para enfrentar la mirada de Draco, cuyo gris acero se había tornado llameante. Con un ligero toque le separó de su cuerpo para hacerle entender que deseaba eliminar el estorbo de esas botas de tacón y mientras se agachaba hacia el suelo, un Draco jadeante e impaciente la tomó en volandas cargándola sobre sus hombros para dirigirse velozmente hacia el dormitorio abriendo la puerta de un puntapié.

La tumbó en la cama sin asomo de delicadeza y le fue retirando las botas con ímpetu al tiempo que se descalzaba los zapatos ayudado por sus propios pies. Hermione le miraba acalorada y deseosa, impaciente por tenerle cerca de nuevo. No fueron ni segundos los que Draco tardó el lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de la joven que entreabría sus piernas para fundirse con él mientras dirigía sus manos hacia los botones del pantalón vaquero. Se encontraban perdidos el uno en el cuerpo del otro, las prendas que entorpecían el tacto de sus pieles fueron desapareciendo en una danza veloz y casi violenta, quedando desperdigadas en el suelo.

Draco no le daba tregua, la besaba, lamía y acariciaba con sus manos por cada uno de los centímetros de su piel, tan sólo quedaba el collar que imperiosamente la obligó a dejar alrededor de su cuello. Hermione sonrió ante el comportamiento fetichista del muchacho.

Se miraron intensamente, observando sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos. No había timidez ni reparos. Solos ellos dos y sus cuerpos febriles. Draco, tumbado ahora a su lado, detenía la mirada en cada una de las curvas de la muchacha sin perder detalle de cada uno de los relieves de su cuerpo al tiempo que deslizaba su dedo índice por toda esa piel morena y tersa, trazando el camino hacia su sexo, húmedo y expectante. Mientras le recorría el cuello sinuosamente humedeciéndolo con sus besos fue dirigiendo sus dedos hacia el interior de sus labios acariciándolos con entrega, deleitándose en el tacto de toda su suavidad, para luego, despacio y decidido, introducir uno de sus dedos en la más preciada cavidad de su cuerpo, con suma delicadeza avanzaba en movimientos cadenciosos mientras jugueteaba con su clítoris circularmente. La espalda de Hermione se arqueó entre gemidos y su respiración se tornó entrecortada, se sentía eclosionar de placer, sus zonas erógenas le enviaban miles de destellos eléctricos por cada una de sus terminaciones. Creía que podía estallar, que no lo resistiría, sus piernas temblaban bajo el ritmo al que se movían sus caderas, deseosas, necesitadas. Cuando Draco dirigió su boca hacia uno de los pezones endurecidos y comenzó a succionarlo, a acariciarlo con la lengua, a morderlo con picardía y lascivia, no le quedó mas remedio que agarrarse fuertemente a la ropa de cama mientras gemía. Y entonces el momento llegó, su pelvis salió disparada hacia arriba pidiendo más y los dedos de Draco respondieron experimentados y generosos. Una corriente de electricidad subió por su espina dorsal y sintió como ardía en su interior, la humedad de su sexo se hizo tan intensa que le mojaba las piernas, agarró la mano del muchacho fuertemente entre la suya, dirigiéndole en la recta final, presa del mayor placer que había experimentado hasta el momento, en un orgasmo primitivo, gritó.

Los labios de Draco le regalaban pequeñas caricias sobre su rostro.

Hermione se recomponía lentamente recuperando el control de su cuerpo con una respiración profunda, al tiempo que procuraba destensar todos sus músculos reposando su cuerpo sobre la cama. La mano de él aún descansaba sobre su sexo inundado. Eso le gustó. Le miró. Él le devolvió una mirada divertida y satisfecha. Se sonrieron.

—¡Guau! —él le susurró al oído.

—Pues sí.

Ahora era su turno, se incorporó despacio y fue besándolo primero en la comisura de los labios, luego profundizando en el beso, mientras se situaba de rodillas frente a él. Lo empujó sobre el pecho con decisión, obligándolo a que reposara sobre el cabecero de la cama. Draco la miró sorprendido pero ceñudo. No estaba acostumbrado a dejarse dirigir, él solía llevar el control en esas situaciones, él solía llevar el control siempre. La mirada dura y directa de la chica le hizo desistir. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y Draco la sujetó fuertemente por las caderas mientras se perdían entre besos y gemidos. Buscándose, deseándose. Hermione se retiró un poco para comenzar a bajar con los labios por el cuello en dirección a su pecho al tiempo que le acariciaba desde los brazos hasta las piernas, deteniéndose en su endurecido miembro. Draco cerró los ojos y al fin se relajó.

Ella comenzó a rodearlo, a acariciarlo. Su mano volaba en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes por toda aquella tensión, la respiración del muchacho se hizo intensa, tomaba bocanadas de aire ahogando los gemidos en un vano intento de mantener la poca compostura que les quedaba en ese momento. Hermione dirigió sus labios hacia la erección que atesoraba entre su mano y se propuso hacerle alcanzar los mismos confines del placer que ella había conocido. Paseando su lengua juguetona se deleitaba y le castigaba con la espera. Entonces abrió los labios para darle entrada en su boca, ardiente y presurosa, avanzando y retrocediendo rítmicamente, succionándolo, entregándose a saborear toda su masculinidad, sintiéndole en toda su profundidad. El joven, atrapado en una excitación crepitante, que balanceaba sus caderas fundiéndose con la chica en sus movimientos, jadeaba y se sentía explotar. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía a voluntad, la dulce presión que ejercían los labios de Hermione sobre su sexo le producía espasmos de placer y sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más, pequeñas gotas de sudor emanaban de todos sus poros. Ella sintió como su amante se retorcía y cómo se precipitaba el momento del clímax, se retiró y lanzándole una mirada cargada de picardía comenzó a acariciarle el glande con la punta de la lengua más juguetona aún que antes.

No lo pudo resistir.

La atrajo hacia sí con ímpetu, casi con violencia y la colocó sobre su muy excitado miembro penetrándola de un solo empujón. Hermione arqueó su espalda, apretando fuertemente sus músculos en torno a aquella voluptuosidad, ahogando un grito entre sus manos y comenzó a mover sus caderas vertiginosamente. Draco la atraía aferrado a sus glúteos profundizando en su entrada haciendo que aquellos dos cuerpos encajaran en el más perfecto diseño de la naturaleza. Gemían, jadeaban, se acariciaban. Hermione alzó los brazos para levantar su cabello mojado por el sudor y ese movimiento enloqueció a un Draco en los albores de la explosión. En un movimiento veloz la hizo girar para cambiar sus posiciones dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella para seguir bailando en su interior con arremetidas voraces. Hermione rodeo el poderoso cuerpo que la embestía con sus piernas y arqueó la espalda. El roce de la pelvis de Draco sobre su sexo la acompañaba en el camino de un segundo orgasmo que ya no era capaz de identificar de que parte de su intimidad provenía. No podían más.

—¡Ya... para, un hechizo protector, un condón... lo que sea, pero YA! —casi le chilló dejando a Draco confundido y desorientado.

—Un hechizo protector, sí —murmuró entre jadeos sin parar de moverse en su interior presa de las oleadas de placer que estaba sufriendo.

—¡DRACO!

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI VARITA? —levantó la cabeza tomando conciencia de la situación y buscándola con una mirada ávida y presurosa. Se sentía desconcertado, la sangre no le llegaba a la cabeza, no recordaba donde estaba.

La varita del Slytherin descansaba en el suelo, escondida entre un mar de ropas y zapatos. Lo recordó. Y todo lo que ocurrió a continuación se desarrolló en cuestión de segundos, en los cuales, Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de comprender que era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Draco en un intento de localizar la varita con premura se retiró del cuerpo de la chica con agilidad para intentar girarse sobre sí mismo y posar los pies en el suelo, un movimiento que para un experimentado luchador de espadas no debía suponer mucho inconveniente. Sin embargo, ese giro, iniciado con demasiado ímpetu quizás, le provocó que perdiera completamente el equilibrio y rodara por toda la cama para acabar, con un sonoro golpe, de espaldas en el suelo. No se lo podía creer, acababa de protagonizar el mayor de los ridículos de los que era capaz de imaginar. Esto pasaría a los anales de la historia de las aventuras sexuales de la humanidad mágica y muggle. Comenzó a murmurar una salta de improperios mientras deseaba partir su varita en dos.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto. Las largas piernas de Draco habían sobresalido por el aire siguiendo a todo su cuerpo desnudo en una voltereta casi circense para dejarle caído sobre el suelo como si de una cucaracha panza arriba se tratara. No podía parar de reír. Se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de sorpresa y condescendencia. Asomó sus rizos por el borde de la cama para buscar a su amante desaparecido.

—Draco, ¿estás bien? —ahogaba las carcajadas entre las sábanas. Risas y más risas se escapaban entre sus labios.

—Hazme el favor de no reírte —le contestó aún con los ojos cerrados, enojado consigo mismo y muerto de la vergüenza.

—¡Es que ha sido tan divertido! —los ojos le lloraban de tanto reír —¿Te has hecho daño?

—Un poco, creo —entreabrió los ojos y la miró burlón para luego contagiarse de la risa de la muchacha, que más podía hacer—. Supongo que esto me lo vas a recordar toda la vida, ¿verdad?—le dijo con una sonrisa mientras tiraba de los brazos de la joven Gryffindor que cayó sobre su cuerpo sin ofrecer resistencia.

Ambos se besaban y reían, se reían y besaban.

Cuando por fin encontraron la dichosa varita y estuvieron protegidos por el hechizo que Draco murmuró, retomaron su deseo donde lo habían dejado.

Las caricias se volvieron exigentes y directas, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo, se buscaban, se tocaban, se mordían. Hermione se giró para quedar de espaldas al muchacho rozando sus glúteos con la erección de Draco que la penetró desde atrás mientras la atraía a su cuerpo con fuerza y la besaba en los hombros. Los cuerpos empapados por el sudor. La intensidad de los movimientos se acrecentó en enérgicas entradas y salidas haciendo que, por primera vez, le sintiera dentro en toda su profundidad. Draco dirigió una mano hacia la parte delantera del sexo de la joven la cual entreabrió las piernas para dejarse explorar. En una danza vertiginosa se acoplaron en un flujo de arremetidas y vaivenes que les fue conduciendo progresivamente hasta la cima del mayor de los placeres.

Draco sintió como su respiración se colapsaba y la visión se volvía confusa, chispeante. Sumido en una secuencia de descargas sintió como una fuerza tiraba de su cuerpo provocando que arqueara la espalda y tensara sus músculos en el principio del fin. Ya no había marcha atrás. Juntos, entre gritos y jadeos, se desintegraron en un orgasmo explosivo. Él la inundó entre espasmos y ella le regaló toda la humedad que su sexo le prestó.

Agotados y traspuestos, se dejaron caer.

—¡Guau! —ella le susurró al oído.

—Pues sí.

_Chim-pum_

_**Violete Frost**_

Ainhs! Espero que os haya gustado, ahora mismo voy a subir el siguiente capítulo.


	8. 8 Mushroom Pillow II

**Disclaimer:** Draco no me pertenece, ¿Os lo podéis creer? Todo es de ella, de la exquisita J.K. Rowling. En fin, no se puede tener todo.

Aún no puedo saber si os ha gustado Mushroom Pillow I, pero por si así fuera, os lo agradezco de antemano, y ya está. Ainhs, es tan tarde y estoy tan cansadita. Voy a subir pronto este capítulo y me voy a dormir. He tardado mucho en subir estos dos capítulos, ya lo sé. Espero que no me hayáis olvidado.

* * *

**Capítulo 7:** **MUSHROOM PILLOW II**

Hermione dormitaba sobre los brazos de Draco aún en el suelo, su cuerpo se había relajado de tal modo que sentía como las piernas y los brazos le pesaban, se sentía debilitada pero enormemente completa. Dichosa. A su lado, a Draco le hormigueaban los brazos y comenzaba a sentir frío. Hizo ademán de incorporarse con sumo cuidado, ya que la cabeza de la chica atrapaba todo su brazo derecho.

—¿A dónde vas? —musitó somnolienta buscando con su cuerpo el calor de su amante.

—Vamos a la cama, te vas a enfriar —le susurró para luego arroparla entre las mantas.

— ¿Y ahora, a dónde vas? —le volvió a preguntar al comprobar que Draco se encaminaba hacia el exterior del dormitorio tras haberse colocado unos pantalones de pijama negros.

—Te puede parecer un tópico, pero voy a fumar —contestó saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

—Entonces tráeme mi bolso, por favor, tengo tabaco de liar, me gusta más —le chilló al tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama y se apoyaba en el cabecero.

De un modo instintivo y casi infantil se cubrió con las sábanas por encima del pecho. Por alguna, extraña razón de ruborizó.

Antes de que terminara de decir las últimas palabras la cabeza de Draco asomó por la puerta con una expresión desconcertada e interrogante. Lo último que se hubiera imaginado de Hermione era que fumara, y por otro lado, se decepcionó bastante consigo mismo por haber pasado por alto tan importante detalle. Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta; Qué no la hubiera olido; Qué no la hubiera visto nunca. Él era una persona muy observadora y disponía de un olfato digno de un sabueso, empezó a pensar que la chica se estaba tirando un farol.

Sin intermediar más palabras le entregó el bolso del que ella sacó el tabaco, el papel y unas boquillas. Sentándose sobre la cama en posición de loto y dejando que las sábanas se resbalaran sobre su cuerpo descubriendo sus senos, lo cual provocó que Draco se paseara de nuevo por una serie de pensamientos más bien lujuriosos y provocadores, se dispuso a liar un cigarrillo. Cuando hubo terminado el primero se lo ofreció al, estupefacto, muchacho que no había parado de mirar atentamente hacia la precisión que mostraban los dedos de Hermione mientras se afanaba en su tarea.

— ¿Y tú dices que yo soy una caja de sorpresas? —la interrogó.

—Bueno, tampoco es que fume mucho, lo hago básicamente por la noche. Ginny se pone de los nervios, la verdad, pero no me importa, es el único vicio que me permito —rió.

—El único, ¿no? —arqueó las cejas —. ¿Y a lo de antes como le llamas, "un ataque de debilidad"? —restalló mordaz.

—Así que quieres hablar del tema, por lo que veo —exhaló el humo de su cigarro y le dirigió una mirada profunda. —Está bien, hablemos. Te preguntas cómo es que he llegado a la situación de tener sexo contigo, ¿verdad?

—Es un buen comienzo, te escucho —Draco se apoyó en el cabezero cruzando las piernas sobre el lecho y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas "Made in Malfoy".

—Pues no lo sé. No tengo ni la menor idea de donde está el comienzo de esto, pero lo cierto es que ha ocurrido, que estamos aquí, en tu casa, hemos tenido sexo y me siento bien —se fue explicando casi de corrido—. En realidad, no se si es esto lo que esperabas escuchar, pero es la pura verdad —argumentó tranquila mientras apuraba el cigarrillo y se entretenía en trazar círculos sobre el borde del cenicero con el mismo.

—No esperaba nada en concreto, hace bastante tiempo que intento no esperar nada —sus palabras fueron frías y directas.

— ¿Decepcionado? —le sondeó con un punto de intranquilidad. Las declaraciones del muchacho habían enturbiado ligeramente su humor.

—En absoluto —aseveró.

— ¿Incómodo?

—Aunque te pueda parecer extraño no me he sentido más cómodo con alguien en toda mi vida —le aseguró mirándola fijamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Entonces? ¿A qué viene esa cara de entierro? —le cuestionó ceñuda.

Draco no respondió de inmediato, fijó la mirada en el techo de la habitación y se entretuvo en apurar su cigarrillo. Sin interceptar la mirada expectante de Hermione, contestó:

—Supongo que aún estoy esperando que tomes conciencia de la situación y salgas huyendo despavorida, en un arrebato de cordura.

—Entra dentro de lo posible, tienes razón —esbozó con una enorme sonrisa—, pero no de lo probable —le acarició tímidamente el brazo.

— ¿Y, según tú, qué es lo que entra dentro de lo probable?

—Bueno, aún nos quedan aproximadamente veintidós horas, ¿qué me ofreces?

— ¿No tienes miedo? —la cuestionó intrigado con un punto de irritación en la voz.

—Mentiría si dijera que no —respondió Hermione con sinceridad.

— ¿Y entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Por qué te expones de este modo?

— ¿Arrepentido?

— ¿Suicida?

—Está bien Malfoy —le gruñó saltando de la cama— me voy. Pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú y no yo quién impuso esta estúpida regla de las veinticuatro horas. Y confío en que no estarás esperando que monte la típica escenita de dama ultrajada para sentirte mejor contigo mismo y con tu pobre autoestima porque estás muy equivocado. Soy una persona libre, lo he pasado bien y no me arrepiento. Es más debería darte las gracias por haberte afanado tanto —Hermione campaba malhumorada por toda la habitación murmurando por lo bajo y buscando sus ropas.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces?

— ¡Busco mis bragas, no las encuentro! —respondió enfadada sin dirigirle la mirada.

— ¡Hermione! Ven aquí —le pidió extendiendo un brazo en su dirección, pero la enojada Gryffindor ni si quiera le miró, continuaba inmersa en la búsqueda de su ropa interior.

— ¡Hermione! …. Por favor —le suplicó esta vez, lo cual provocó que una lucecita se encendiera en la cabeza de la chica, Draco Malfoy había pedido algo "por favor".

En ese momento, un gran hito en la historia de los dos, Hermione decidió que ese detalle se merecía, al menos, que le dedicará algo de atención. Si su memoria no le fallaba era la primera vez que le había escuchado esas palabras.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —le cuestionó frunciendo el entrecejo y colocando ambas manos sobre la cintura en una pose sobradamente conocida para Draco.

—Lo siento … y de nada —contestó para atraerla luego hacia sí. Ella se dejo. Ahora también se disculpaba, la joven Griffyndor estaba alucinando.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso, Draco? Has conseguido ponerme de mal humor, ¿lo sabías? —Hermione le reprendía como si compartieran esa intimidad desde hacía mucho más tiempo. Ella misma se sorprendió de la naturalidad de su actitud y sus palabras.

—Sin que sirva de precedente voy a reconocerte que también tengo miedo, esto es tan nuevo para ti como para mí —comenzó a hablar deteniéndose en las palabras—. Ni siquiera se de donde estás sacando toda esa templanza —y luego la animó a que se apoyará en su pecho desnudo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la besaba dulcemente en la cabeza—. Pero no me hagas repetirlo, porque no lo haré, creo incluso que lo negaré todo.

—Muy propio —murmuró Hermione a la que ya se le iba pasando el enfado.

— ¿De quién, de mí? —le preguntó ofendido.

—No, muy propio de los tíos en general —sentenció ella.

—Ya.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, desde el salón penetraban las armónicas melodías de _Belle and Sebastian, The BBC Sesions_, otra de las nuevas adquisiciones que Draco se había traído de la tienda de Owen y que había colocado en el tocadiscos durante su pequeña incursión por el tabaco. Hermione se entretenía entrelazando sus dedos en el escaso vello que cubría el pecho de Draco, éste por su parte, pensativo y relajado, le acariciaba dulcemente. Así se encontraban cuando el Slytherin introdujo su mano tras la espalda para sacar las bragas perdidas de la chica y comenzó a bailotearlas divertido sobre el rostro de la muchacha.

—¡Fetichista de pacotilla! —le regañó mientras le arrebataba su muy preciada ropa interior y le golpeaba tiernamente sobre el pecho. Draco simplemente chasqueó la lengua. Se abrazaron más. Tras permanecer un rato en silencio, Hermione habló casi en un murmullo:

—En realidad esto es como un espejismo, como un oasis en un desierto, no sé...

—¡Hombre, menos mal! Estaba empezando a pensar que estabas perdiendo la cabeza o algo por el estilo —exclamó Draco con exageración—. Creo que ahora podré sentirme un poco mejor.

— ¿Es que te sentías mal? —le interrogó con preocupación.

—Hermione, míranos. Somos nosotros, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, desnudos, en una cama, abrazados. Esto no lo hubiera pensado nadie, ni siquiera nosotros mismos —argumentó mientras la sondeaba con la mirada.

—Si, tienes razón. Y no dejo de pensar en ello.

— ¿Te arrepientes, a caso? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—No, no me refiero a eso, pero tú sabes que tenemos mucho de que hablar. Han pasado demasiadas cosas y tenemos un pasado que no podemos borrar.

—Lo sé, pero hoy no.

—Entonces, esto va a ser muy difícil —replicó Hermione con consternación—. No podemos hablar del pasado, no podemos mentir, se supone que no debemos tener miedo, pero lo que somos está íntimamente relacionado con lo que fuimos y el pasado que nos une. ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? —le interpeló.

—Pues iremos viendo sobre la marcha, no nos queda otra, si es que queremos pasar todo el día juntos sin matarnos, claro está —la miró fijamente para asegurarse después —¿Tú quieres?

—Sí —respondió más decidida que nunca.

—Pues entonces, vamos.

— ¿A dónde? —Draco ya se encontraba en pie en dirección al baño con su varita en la mano.

—A darnos un baño con aceites esenciales y espuma mágica y todo ese montón de pijadas que os gustan a las mujeres.

—Como si a ti no te gustaran, principito —si de algo estaba segura Hermione es que el aristocrático y mimado Malfoy gustaba de los placeres mundanos como el que más, sobre todo si esos placeres estaban relacionados con el lujo y la comodidad. Los interminables descansos acuáticos que se regalaba el muchacho en el baño de prefectos eran de sobra conocidos por toda la escuela.

Draco ignoró el comentario sarcástico de la muchacha mientras sonreía para sus adentros. Al parecer, ella conocía más cosas de él de las que hubiera imaginado inicialmente. Para empezar ya se había percatado de que tenía una tendencia algo enfermiza hacia los fetiches y ahora le ponía en evidencia que era un sibarita hasta en el mundo muggle. Por primera vez, el hecho de sentirse transparente para alguien, lejos de asustarle, le reconfortó.

Con un elegante toque de varita mientras murmuraba unos cuantos encantamientos el pequeño baño de la habitación se fue transformando en uno mucho más grande y cómodo, con una bañera parecida a un jacuzzi de múltiples chorros de los cuales salía agua caliente y cantidad de espuma mágica de color violeta con aroma a vainilla, sándalo y canela. Sobre un perchero descansaban dos albornoces negros muy mullidos y sendas toallas, en el suelo zapatillas a juego. Un sin fin de pequeñas velitas con llamas de diferentes colores titilaban por toda la estancia otorgando al lugar un ambiente mágico y embriagador.

—¡Qué preciosidad! —exclamó Hermione mientras entraba en el baño y se acercaba al apuesto muchacho.

Le rodeó con sus brazos sobre la cintura y le besó en las cicatrices de la espalda. Aunque para cualquier persona esas marcas podían resultar desagradables para ella representaban el sufrimiento al cual el chico había estado expuesto y por lo tanto se hacían merecedoras de todo su candor y comprensión. Se sintió todavía más unida a él. Un pasado común. Un dolor compartido aunque en diferentes lados de la misma moneda.

—Cualquier cosa para impresionarte —le susurró sensual.

—Déjame decirte que hay otras cosas que me impresionan mucho más —respondió mientras se adentraba en la enorme bañera.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuales?

—Tu mirada, por ejemplo, ahora es limpia, transparente, de un azul profundo y hermoso. Podría decir que es casi cálida y tierna —le explicó.

—Debe ser un reflejo —replicó mientras la atraía hacia sí abrazándola entre los algodones que formaba la espuma sobre el agua—. Tú eres cálida y tierna.

—No te reconozco, Draco —musitó.

—Créeme, yo tampoco.

—Pero este Draco me gusta mucho más.

—Pues procura no olvidarlo —sugirió.

Durante todo el tiempo que permanecieron bajo el agua y la espuma se acariciaron, se besaron, sus manos exploraban de nuevo todos los rincones de sus cuerpos. Se entregaban a amarse otra vez, ahora con dulzura, despacio, saboreando cada beso cadencioso, cada caricia insinuante. Draco la atraía con fuerza hacia su cuerpo como intentando que no se escapara nunca de su abrazo, Hermione se dejaba llevar por toda esa necesidad. Entre la tibieza del agua y la luz tenue que iluminaba la estancia se detenía en observar las líneas de los labios de Draco, finos y perfilados, sus dientes alineados, el mentón afilado, los ojos febriles y hermosos, las ojeras bajo los mismos. En definitiva, se deleitaba en toda su belleza. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tenerle tan cerca, de olerle, de saborearle, y ahora se encontraba borracha de él.

—Eres muy bonita —le piropeo bajito con una mezcla de deseo y ternura en sus ojos. Ella, abrió los ojos en una mueca instintiva, jamás se había encontrado una expresión tan amable por parte del altanero Slytherin.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida más para convencerse a sí misma de lo que acababa de oír.

—Bonita pero sorda.

—Es que no estoy acostumbrada a que salgan halagos por tu boca y mucho menos dirigidos a mi persona —replicó con escepticismo.

—Pues te vas a tener que acostumbrar —sentenció con seriedad.

— ¡Vaya, eso si que es desconcertante! Digamos que no cuadra con un encuentro esporádico e insignificante. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

—No me van las medias tintas, Hermione. Para mi las cosas son, o todo, o nada. Y por mi parte, hace un buen rato que me dí cuenta que, en lo que a ti se refiere, lo quiero todo.

—¿Has tenido una epifanía o algo así? ¿O qué?

—Contéstame una cosa con sinceridad —casi le exigió tanto con sus palabras como con la mirada—. ¿Qué piensas de este encuentro? ¿Qué sientes al hacer el amor conmigo?

—Joder, Draco, menuda pregunta.

—Contesta —le ordenó.

Hermione dedicó unos segundos en encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que sentía respecto a esa pregunta. Desde luego, no se trataba de algo superficial y anecdótico. Es más, si era sincera consigo misma debía reconocer que jamás había experimentado algo tan perfecto y profundo al hacer el amor con alguien, ni tan siquiera con Ron, aunque intentó no pensar en él, eso hubiera sido demasiado peligroso. Armada de una poderosa sensación de franqueza respondió:

—Pues que encajamos a la perfección, que nuestros cuerpos se complementan, pero también hay algo espiritual, profundo, aún no lo comprendo bien, es como …. como si nuestras almas se entendieran. Esto último es un poco extraño que lo diga en tan poco tiempo pero he de reconocerte que he tenido esa sensación.

— ¿Ves como eres la alumna más inteligente de todo Hogwarts?

—Y eso en que se traduce, porque creo que la alumna más inteligente se ha perdido un poco.

—Pues eso se traduce en que este es el sexo por el cual medirás el resto de tus relaciones sexuales —afirmó con arrogancia—. Y ¿de verdad te apetece ir paseándote con una regla por ahí?

—Ah, bien. Así que se trata de exclusividad.

—Lo que yo digo, la más lista.

— ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero mantener una relación exclusiva contigo, Draco Malfoy? —le cuestionó entre sorprendida y desconfiada.

—Porque yo soy tu complemento perfecto, y lo sabes —Draco respondió con solemnidad y cierta soberbia.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, en uno de los momentos de mayor sinceridad que ambos habían protagonizado desde que las murallas habían caído. Los pensamientos de Hermione se precipitaban a toda velocidad. La unión de los opuestos; El Yin y el Yan; La luz y la oscuridad. Todo encajaba, y por primera vez desde que empezó a experimentar todos esos sentimientos encontrados hacia su némesis, lo comprendió. Él tenía razón. Pero ella era una Gryffindor y no se rendía fácilmente y menos aún sin pelear, con una expresión reprobadora al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos contestó:

—Eres un ególatra posesivo, ¿lo sabías?

—Y un fetichista —murmuró Draco a su oído desarmando poco a poco la coraza que ella luchaba por sostener.

—Y un pretencioso también —arremetió de nuevo, esta vez algo más dulcificada en su actitud.

—Y no te olvides del trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

Perdió. Si algo había aprendido en sus partidas de ajedrez mágico con Ron es que hay que saber retirarse a tiempo. Sin embargo, esa derrota la alegró profundamente, la embargó de tranquilidad, de confianza. Supo que era eso lo que tenía que suceder. Tenía que ser de ese modo. Sus destinos, tantas veces entrecruzados por fin se fundían en uno. Apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco musitó:

—Está bien, creo que podré acostumbrarme.

Un suspiro profundo se escapó de los labios del joven Malfoy como única respuesta. Aunque tampoco es que hubiera sido capaz de encontrar alguna que se encontrara a la altura de las circunstancias. Esa pequeña conversación era lo más cercano que había estado nunca de una declaración de amor. AMOR, un sentimiento demasiado complejo y grande para un alma tan torturada. Una sensación de que todo aquello le iba demasiado grande le taladró el corazón, ni siquiera tenía claro que pudiera estar a la altura, de que fuera capaz de gestionar todo lo que se le escapaba por los poros, de dejarse amar. Temiendo por caer cautivo de las garras del pánico, optó por centrarse en cuestiones más prosaicas y así controlar la situación. Entonces exclamó:

—¡Tengo hambre!

—Mmmm …. yo también —se espabiló Hermione.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en España? —le preguntó Draco mientras le ayudaba a cerrarse el albornoz.

—No, ¿por? —le sondeó extrañada ante tal pregunta.

—Por saber si te gusta la comida española, en concreto la tortilla de patatas —se explicó mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

—Pues no, ¿está buena?

—Buenísima.

—Pero... —se detuvo un segundo en medir sus palabras, ahora, después del clima relajado reinante entre los dos lo último que pretendía era ofenderle—. ¿Tú sabes cocinar?

— ¿Cocinar, yo? No, claro que no —se sinceró sonriente—, pero se hacer tortilla de patatas, aunque tú las tendrás que pelar yo siempre me llevo la mitad de la carne al quitar la piel.

—Pues hazlo con magia.

—Tampoco es que con magia se me de muy bien. No te olvides que soy un Malfoy, solo pisaba la cocina para robar galletas —contestó mientras se encaminaban a la cocina.

—Pues nada, le pelaremos las patatas al niño rico.

La cocina del apartamento era pequeña pero estaba equipada con todo lo necesario para cocinar. En el centro se extendía una pequeña mesa de madera con dos sillas que ocupaba casi todo el espacio libre, sobre ella Draco comenzó a colocar las patatas y los huevos que había sacado de la nevera. Mientras ambos se entregaban, por primera vez, a la tarea de hacer algo juntos, Draco sacó dos cervezas y le ofreció una a la chica en un gesto de cotidianeidad y convivencia que a Hermione le encantó.

Mientras pelaba patatas sin magia sentada sobre una de las sillas, Draco la observaba apoyado sobre la encimera deleitándose, tanto en degustar su cerveza como en admirar las piernas de la muchacha que, cruzadas una sobre otra, se escapaban por la abertura del albornoz. Hermione afanada en su quehacer se sentía inexplicablemente cómoda y contenta mientras mondaba las patatas con precisión, al observar la atenta mirada de su inesperado compañero de cazuelas, levantó la vista para decir:

—Pero bueno, ¿es que te piensas quedar ahí mirando mientras yo hago todo el trabajo?

—No puedo hacer nada hasta que no estén las patatas y además me gusta mirarte. Aún estoy sorprendido de lo que veo —aclaró.

—Pues me pones nerviosa.

—¿Qué te mire te pone nerviosa? —la cuestionó con extrañeza.

—Que me mires de ese modo sí —afirmó.

— ¿De qué modo?

—Sin rencor.

—Otra cosa a la que te vas a tener que acostumbrar —sentenció con seguridad y ese tono altanero y pretencioso que le caracterizaba.

—Otra cosa —musitó ella.

La tortilla de patatas quedó perfecta, aunque Hermione tuvo que curar con esencia de díctamo, una pequeña quemadura que Draco se hizo en la muñeca al darle la vuelta. Comieron con voracidad y apuraron otra cerveza más. La primera comida juntos. Otro hito en su historia. Durante el transcurso de la misma Hermione se interesó sobre cuando Draco había estado en España y éste se detuvo en detallar los pormenores de su viaje el verano anterior y también le habló de Ara y Bosco, el matrimonio de magos que había conocido y con los cuales había vivido durante tres semanas en la playa de Bolonia.

— ¿Cómo los conociste? —preguntó Hermione mientras apuraba la cerveza.

—Ara me encontró en una estación de trenes en Sevilla. Por alguna extraña razón, que luego comprendí, me vi en una ciudad que no conocía, con pocos conocimientos de español, de noche y habiendo perdido el último tren para Granada, donde inicialmente me dirigía.

— ¿Fue ella?

—Si, después me lo contó. Yo me había propuesto hacer ese viaje sin recurrir a la magia, así que fui viajando en aviones y trenes pero ella confundió los horarios y desapareció mis billetes. Según ella, teníamos que conocernos y yo debía pasar con ellos ese tiempo. Era mi destino, dijo.

— ¿Y tú aceptaste? ¿Así sin más?

—Extraño, ¿verdad?

—Y tanto —resopló—, eso no parece propio de ti.

—Bueno, tampoco es que me fuera con ellos manso como un corderito, casi nos batimos en duelo en los servicios —se defendió Draco.

—Pero al final te fuiste.

—Si, no te imaginas como es. A esa mujer no la tumba nadie —rió.

— ¿Y dices que viven como muggles?

— Si, aunque Ara es vidente y medimaga. Pero solo ejerce altruistamente con algunas personas en concreto que ella elige a través de sus visiones. Tienen mucho dinero y varias casas. En la playa de Bolonia tienen una muy cerca del mar, allí pasan todo el verano, con su hija. Y en esa casa es en donde viví con ellos, después Bosco me dio trabajo en uno de sus negocios.

— ¿A qué se dedica?

— Es productor musical y tiene algunos locales de música en la costa.

— Pero, si es mago —se extrañó Hermione.

— Bosco no hace magia.

— ¿Nunca?

— No, nunca.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé. Es una persona de muy pocas palabras y conmigo menos aún. Siempre se mantiene muy distante de mí. En realidad, él no quería que yo estuviera con ellos. Fue Ara la que insistió, y a ella es a la única persona a la que Bosco nunca le niega nada. Nuestra relación fue estrictamente laboral, pero aprendí mucho de música y del mundo muggle, eso se lo tengo que agradecer.

— Sin embargo, parece que a Ara le tuvieras mucho cariño.

— Bueno, Ara es un ser muy particular. Como te diría es como …—se tomo unos segundos en buscar la definición apropiada de la bruja—, como si mezcláramos tu tenacidad y sentido de la responsabilidad, con la actitud soñadora e intuitiva de Lovegood, el arrojo y fortaleza de Weasley y la elegancia y gusto por la moda de Greengrass. Como ya te he dicho, siempre acabas cediendo con ella, se convierte en un referente para la gente que la rodea, y cuando tiene una visión, entonces es implacable. Ah, y el pelo lo tiene como tú, pero se lo tiñe rojo fuego.

Draco se entretuvo en observar las reacciones de Hermione y al comprobar que la chica le devolvía una mirada de interés prosiguió:

—En los fines de semana canta jazz en algunos de los locales de Bosco, posee una voz envolvente. Y es una buena madre y su hija, Amapola, es una brujita excepcionalmente lista, en realidad es con ella con quién me llevaba mejor.

— ¿Y eso?

—Nunca sentí que ella me juzgara.

—Entiendo.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál era tu destino? —le preguntó intrigada.

—Eso me lo voy a reservar para mí, al menos de momento —replicó con seriedad y firmeza dejando claro que hasta ahí había llegado esa conversación.

—Está bien —cedió—, pero me lo tendrás que contar.

—No estoy acostumbrado a que me hagan tantas preguntas, Hermione. Y menos aún a contestarlas —le recriminó mientras retiraba los platos de la mesa y evitaba encontrarse con los ojos inquisidores de la chica.

—Pues te vas a tener que acostumbrar —le cercó ella satisfecha y sobre Draco se extendió una pequeña sonrisa de derrota y cierta complacencia. Girándose para enfrentarla reconoció:

—Touché.

Hermione contribuyó en la recogida de los platos y sartenes y cuando todo estuvo apilado sobre el fregadero murmuró un hechizo con la ayuda de su varita y todos los objetos comenzaron a fregarse y a descansar sobre el escurridor. Después se encaminó hacia la habitación mientras Draco cambio la música permitiendo que la anestesiante voz de la vocalista de _Portishead _les envolviera.

De todos es sabido que del bolso del Hermione Granger pueden salir las cosas más insospechadas, pero un cepillo de dientes entraría dentro de lo común y ordinario. Draco curioseaba, sentado a los pies de la cama, cómo la chica lavaba sus dientes con entrega, como buena hija de dentistas que era.

—Déjalo, ahí —le ordenó cuando la chica salía del baño con el cepillo en la mano.

—¿El qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—El cepillo, déjalo en el baño, no te lo lleves.

—Pero es un cepillo de viaje —protestó—. Además, ¿para qué quieres que lo deje?

—Para que vuelvas, aunque sea para buscarlo.

Hermione volteó la cabeza hacia la repisa que descansaba sobre el lavabo para comprobar que sólo un cepillo de dientes se encontraba dentro de un vaso de cristal, solo uno. Ese pequeño acontecimiento le provocó cierta ansiedad. Se detuvo en valorar la situación con su acostumbrado pensamiento cerebral y analítico. ¿Qué significaba eso? Era otro paso más, otro paso que la acercaba a él, a una intimidad compartida y sintió miedo de nuevo. ¿Estaba segura? ¿Quería ir más allá de ese encuentro? ¿Dejaría que ese espejismo se desvaneciera para dar paso a algo real? Algo complicado, excitante, incierto y difícil, muy difícil. Buscó la respuesta en los ojos de Draco que esperaba inquebrantable con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No necesitó nada más que esa imagen para convencerse, se giró y depositó su pequeño cepillo junto al otro, haciendo vibrar el cristal como una campanilla, a la par que decía:

—Ya está.

—Ven, tengo un regalo para ti —le pidió mientras sacaba una bonita caja de color púrpura envuelta con una cinta gris brillante del armario.

Ese gesto que había tenido la chica le envalentonó y se propuso jugar en ese momento todas sus cartas. Si la tenía que perder prefería que fuera en ese momento cuando todavía le quedaba un resquicio para protegerse y poder olvidar.

—¿Para mí? ¿Pero si no hemos salido de aquí en todo el día? —ahora si que estaba absolutamente desconcertada. Un regalo de Draco Malfoy era lo último que ella hubiera esperado esas navidades, en realidad no lo hubiera esperado jamás, aunque un cosquilleo, mezcla de curiosidad y júbilo se instaló en su estómago.

—Tenía pensado enviártelo con una lechuza pero ya que estás aquí… —le explicó mientras le extendía la caja—. Toma, Feliz Navidad.

Hermione sostenía el regalo en sus manos sin saber qué hacer. Un alubión de imágenes se precipitaba sobre su cabeza al tiempo que se esforzaba en hallar una respuesta coherente para todo aquello. Recordó las flores, la calabaza con bombones, las cartas. ¿Sería posible? Las piernas empezaban a temblarle y el corazón le palpitaba desenfrenado. ¿Draco Malfoy realmente era su desconocido enamorado? ¿Él le había escrito esas cartas? ¿Él le regalaba flores todas las mañanas? Demasiadas preguntas, demasiados sentimientos y de repente, todo era muy confuso. Aún sin abrir el regalo se sentó en la cama para evitar sufrir un desvanecimiento. Draco la contemplaba preocupado, desde que se habían encontrado por la mañana no la había visto tan azorada, tan vulnerable. Intuyendo que, ese pequeño cerebrito estaba sacando más conclusiones de las que le gustaría, se preparó para lo peor.

—Eras tú —musitó Hermione con los ojos vidriosos, esforzándose contener las lágrimas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —aunque esa pregunta era más retórica que otra cosa porque a esas alturas él ya sabía que Hermione había atado todos los cabos.

—Draco, no me mientas, has sido tú todo este tiempo —articuló con la voz quebrada—. No lo niegues o lo estropearás todo.

Draco no fue capaz de contestarle de inmediato y buscó refugio en las imágenes que el canal le brindaba desde la ventana. La escasa luz que penetraba desde el exterior provocaba que su esbelta figura estática y pensativa resultara casi atemorizante. Él solito se lo había buscado, debería haber sabido que ella no era una persona ingenua y frívola, que necesitaba respuestas. Pero, ¿sería capaz de dárselas? Casi se arrepentía de haber escrito esas cartas, de haberse expuesto de ese modo. Él siempre se protegía, no permitía que nadie accediera a sus sentimientos, dudaba incluso de sus propias emociones. Y ahora, ahí se encontraba, irritado, confuso, necesitado. Necesitado de ella. Necesitado de alguien que el dinero no podía comprar, de alguien que rechazaba su apellido y su estirpe, necesitado de una bruja hija de muggles testaruda y valiente, humilde y bondadosa. Necesitado de alguien que tan solo permanecería a su lado si era capaz de ofrecerle algo verdadero, que no se conformaría con una fachada. Solo dejándola entrar en los huecos profundos ella se quedaría para siempre. Sin mirarla respondió secamente:

—Sí.

Esa sola palabra provocó que unas lágrimas silenciosas se precipitaran por el rostro de Hermione aliviando toda la presión que sentía en el pecho. Estaba hecho, las piezas del rompecabezas que había sido su emocionalidad en los últimos meses comenzaban a encajar silenciosamente. Una ola de tranquilidad la inundó, su pequeño universo, revuelto y encriptado se descifraba por fin como si de un ejercicio de Runas Antiguas se tratara. Lo que una parte de su espíritu había estado anhelando incomprensiblemente se encontraba ante sus ojos. Se acercó muy despacio hacia él y le rodeo fuertemente con los brazos depositando el rostro sobre su espalda.

—Gracias —murmuró mientras pegaba todo su cuerpo al de su reconocido y deseado amor.

—No habrá más cartas.

—Pero aún me debes muchas flores, he llorado mucho por tu culpa.

—No me lo recuerdes —le recriminó duramente aún con la vista fija en el exterior.

—Está bien, pero me sigues debiendo muchas flores.

—No te preocupes por eso, siempre pago mis deudas.

Muy despacio, mientras permitía que las lágrimas se secaran sobre el albornoz de Draco dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por el pecho del muchacho buscando su desnudez, recorriendo sus formas en un deseo anhelante. Le necesitaba, deseaba sus besos de nuevo, que sus manos fuertes la apretaran, le aseguran que permanecía despierta, consciente de lo que sentía y deseaba.

Draco no se hizo esperar, se volteó y la aprisionó en un beso profundo. En segundos se encontraban de nuevo desnudos, frente a frente, avanzando en caricias excitantes, él buscaba el sexo de ella con sus dedos y una sonrisa maliciosa se le escapó en mitad del beso cuando comprobó toda la humedad que éste le brindaba fruto del ardor que ella sentía. Eso lo excitó aún más. Sin previo aviso la tomó y la sentó sobre la cómoda de cajones que se apoyaba en la pared, obligándola a recostarse sobre la misma y pidiendo paso, en un recorrido de besos, desde sus senos hasta su sexo. De los labios de Hermione se escaparon una sucesión de gemidos ahogados pero intensos cuando Draco, con su lengua fue acariciando toda su intimidad, despacio y delicado, para entretenerse en jugar con ese botón mágico que su organismo le había regalado para producirle el más vasto de los placeres. Allí permaneció entregado, cada vez más excitado por los ruidos que la chica creaba en su desenfreno e impulsado por los movimientos apremiantes que ella le devolvía con su pelvis, hasta que, sumida en una catarsis eléctrica, el orgasmo la alcanzó, derramándose completamente sobre él. Le gustó.

—Bueno —alcanzó a murmurar mientras intentaba acompasar su respiración—, si de algo estoy segura es de que a esto si que me voy a poder acostumbrar.

—Me alegro, aunque creo que yo no.

— ¿No?

—No, siempre voy a querer más.

—Obseso —le reprendió.

—Es lo que hay, Granger. Eso te pasa por enredarte con el lado oscuro —y continuó besándola.

Entregarse al sexo con Draco hacía que desaparecieran de un plumazo todos las contradicciones que la asaltaban cada vez que recordaba de quien se trataba. Enviaba al cuerno los insultos, los agravios, a los mortífagos y la guerra, hasta casi se olvidaba de sus amigos y lo que opinarían de todo eso. Para ella, era como una anestesia, y poco le importaba lo que les depararía el futuro, se entregaba en vivir ese presente, ese regalo.

Sintiéndose aún extasiada por todo lo que acababa de sentir le sujetó la cara con ambas manos para atraerle hacia su boca y perderse de nuevo en sus labios, saboreándose a ella misma y apremiándole para sentirle dentro de sí. Entregado en un sin fin de caricias y besos, Draco la penetró con energía dando rienda suelta a su impaciencia para danzar en su interior casi con violencia. Ella respondió veloz y mientras él la empujaba, una y otra vez, le rodeo fuertemente con las piernas para incrementar el contacto de sus sexos provocando que él se precipitará hacia el fin. Haciendo temblar los cajones de la cómoda, en un instante de comunión y entrega, otro orgasmo les alcanzó.

Cuando Draco recuperó el control de su cuerpo y de su mente, la tomó de nuevo para llevarla hasta la cama y recostarse junto a ella. Un sopor delicado les envolvió. Morfeo les invitaba a no pensar para mejor soñar. Así, permitiendo que sus cuerpos se entrelazaran, cerraron los ojos.

Aún quedaban unas horas, todavía había tiempo para más, para mucho más.

_Plis-Plas_

_**Violete Frost**_

Bueno, pues ya estoy con Mushroom Pillow III. Espero que os guste, de verdad.


	9. Mushroom Pillow III

**Disclaimer:** Todo los que reconocéis no me pertenece. Ya se lo que sabéis pero es mi obligación recordármelo a mí misma.

Siento mucho la tardanza, las cosas se complican en verano, ¿verdad? Aquí os dejo la tercera parte de Mushroom Pillow, espero que os guste. Y prometo que intentaré actualizar con mayor celeridad, aunque estoy hasta arriba de cosas. Además, creo que he estado un poco enfadada con Draco, pero ya nos hemos reconciliado y aquí estoy.

También los prometo a todas las chicas a las que sigo en sus fics que retomaré la lectura, aunque os suplico paciencia, de verdad que me falta tiempo, y por las noches estoy cayendo rendida.

A las que me leéis, miles de besos. Zefiro, para tí también.

**Capitulo 8. Mushroom Pillow III**

**

* * *

**

Abrazados y desnudos bajo el mullido edredón, Draco y Hermione se habían dejado llevar por un corto sueño reparador, que les brindaba un descanso, tras una jornada cargada de emociones y actividad. Sin haber intermediado más palabras le cedieron el paso a la necesidad que ambos sentían de ponerle freno a tanta energía desatada y así darse la oportunidad de integrar todo aquello que les estaba ocurriendo.

En el silencio de la habitación, apenas entorpecido por algunos ruidos que provenían del exterior, el timbre de un teléfono sonó impacientemente.

Draco, desconcertado y somnoliento, fue el primero en tomar conciencia de la llamada y despertarse, mientras Hermione aún ronroneaba a su lado y se resistía a espabilarse del todo.

—¿Sí? —articuló con la voz pastosa contestando al teléfono móvil que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

—Malfoy, soy yo Scamy —una voz chillona se escuchó al otro lado—. Tío, al final vamos a vernos esta noche. ¿Podrás venir?

—¿Esta noche? ¿Por qué? —preguntó algo sorprendido e irritado por el cambio de planes.

—Es que, por fin, he encontrado un vuelo para mañana. Si no nos vemos esta noche no podrá ser hasta pasadas las fiestas —se explicó el muchacho con premura—. Venga hombre, así lo celebraremos.

—Tengo planes.

—¿Y no los puedes cambiar? —insistió.

—Puedo, pero no quiero.

—Qué dulce, Malfoy —le reprochó—. Un día de estos te va a salir una úlcera.

—¿A qué hora habéis quedado? —preguntó ignorando el comentario sarcástico del joven.

— A las nueve, donde siempre —le confirmó—. Vienes, ¿o qué?

—No lo sé —dudó mientras acariciaba la cabellera de una Hermione que se había despertado y le interrogaba con la mirada—. Pero si voy, iré acompañado.

— ¡Ajá! Ya suponía yo que había unas faldas de por medio —comentó Scamy irónicamente—. ¿Así que por fin le vamos a conocer una novieta a solitario y hermético Malfoy?

—Calláte Scamy, me estás empezando a dar dolor de cabeza —se quejó Draco—. ¿A las nueve, dices?

—No te retrases, hoy brindaremos con champagne.

—Yo nunca me retraso, pero aún no sé si iré, ya te he dicho que tenía planes.

—Si que lo harás, no te puedes resistir, chaval —replicó con energía.

—¿Sabes una cosa Scamy? A lo mejor tenemos suerte y te quedas en España.

—Creo que no eres tan afortunado —rió Scamy tan estrepitosamente que hasta Hermione le escuchó—. A las nueve, rubito.

—Está bien —y colgó para dirigirse a la muchacha que le miraba demandante y rozar sus labios en un tenue beso.

—Lo siento, te he despertado —se disculpó.

—¿Quién era?

—Alguien que conozco, me propone un plan para esta noche. Pero iré sólo si vienes conmigo.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó en mitad de un bostezo.

—Prefiero sorprenderte, pero creo que te gustará —le sugirió—. ¿Quieres salir?

—¿Son magos?

—No, ninguno —respondió con seriedad.

— Vaya, ¿tienes amigos muggles? —esa revelación si que era una auténtica sorpresa para Hermione. Su mente podría estar acostumbrándose al nuevo perfil de Draco Malfoy, pero que tuviera amigos muggles era algo que se escapaba a su entendimiento, o por lo menos, al concepto que tenía de él.

—Yo tampoco diría que son amigos, pero creo que te gustarán.

—Ya veo —reflexionó un instante—. Está bien, voy contigo. Pero antes, creo que debería llamar a mis padres, es muy tarde.

—Toma —y le brindó el teléfono que aún sostenía en las manos.

Mientras Hermione le soltaba a sus padres unas cuantas mentiras muy bien armadas, involucrando en ellas a Harry y Ginny, ya que les decía que pasaría la noche con ellos en Grimmauld Place, Draco se dirigió hacia el salón a activar de nuevo el equipo de música, esta vez con la electrizante melodía de la _Mathew Herbert Big Band_.

—Teniendo en cuenta la ocasión, creo que ha llegado el momento de abrir tu regalo —le dijo mientras entraba de nuevo en la habitación.

—Ah, si, mi regalo —reconoció algo azorada—. Gracias de nuevo.

—No me des más las gracias y ábrelo.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y tomó el enorme paquete para abrirlo tímidamente ante la mirada expectante de Draco. En el interior de la caja, envuelto en un elegante papel de seda color violeta, descansaba un precioso vestido de cóctel negro, informal pero bastante elegante. Ese tipo de prenda que puedes vestir en casi cualquier ocasión sin desentonar. Un regalo muy propio de un Malfoy.

—Vaya, es precioso.

—Creo que quedará estupendo con esas bonitas botas de tacón.

—Pero…—comenzó a decir Hermione con pesadumbre —yo no tengo ningún regalo para ti.

—No es necesario.

—Pero me gustaría —se lamentó—. Espera un momento —casi chilló con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro—. Quédate aquí, no te muevas.

Draco obedeció, aunque en su rostro se había dibujado una expresión interrogante, mientras observaba como Hermione corría hacia la cocina en una exhalación.

Tiritando un poco por el frío que sentía, ya que se había lanzado hacia la cocina aún desnuda, se entregó velozmente en encontrar lo que andaba buscando. No tuvo que abrir más que dos armarios para encontrar, detrás de un azucarero y un bote de café italiano Kimbo, una lata de té Twinning English Breakfast. Vació el contenido de la bonita lata roja en un vaso de cristal y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio.

Desde la puerta y con la lata escondida detrás de la espalda le dijo a Draco:

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿Para qué?

—Tú ciérralos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga —le ordenó—. Cuando me acerque a ti tienes que hacerme cosquillas en la cintura.

—¿Qué te propones, Hermione?

—Es mi regalo —declaró—. Así que cierra los ojos de una vez.

—Está bien— se conformó Draco a regañadientes.

Hermione se acercó muy despacio hacia donde Draco se encontraba sentado, ya con los ojos cerrados, aunque con el semblante ceñudo por tener que hacer lo que menos le gustaba, obedecer.

Muy despacio Hermione tocó la lata con su varita y murmuró algunos encantamientos casi imperceptiblemente al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Draco para que descansara sobre su cintura. Éste, obedientemente, empezó a hacerle cosquillas y una risa cantarina y verdadera comenzó a escaparse a través de sus labios. Fruto de la magia que había realizado, los sonidos de su risa se fueron materializando en pequeñas notas musicales de vívidos colores que se encaminaban hacia el interior de la lata en procesión. Cuando hubo considerado que era suficiente y satisfecha también por la sonrisa que se escapaba de los labios del muchacho se retiró para cerrar la lata.

—Ya está —dijo— puedes abrir los ojos.

—Estás un poco loca, ¿no?

—Toma, Feliz Navidad para ti también.

Draco sabía lo que ese regalo significaba. Esa insignificante y modesta lata de té conservaba en su interior una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella y que en una ocasión se había atrevido a revelarle a través de las cartas. Su risa. Sintió que su pecho se encogía y que, por primera vez, se había quedado sin palabras. Él, el astuto y mordaz Draco Malfoy, simplemente no sabía que decir. Posiblemente, aquella minúscula latita era el regalo más entrañable y generoso que había recibido en toda su vida. Ni todo el oro del mundo podría compararse con su lata de té. Se preguntó cuántas cosas más tendría que aprender de ella y se preguntó también si sería capaz de dejar que ella le enseñara a amar. Y en ese instante lo supo, solo ella tenía el poder de desvestir todas las capas impermeabilidad y miseria que le revestían para llegar hasta su corazón. La miró profundamente.

—Venga, ábrela —le apremió balanceándose sobre las punteras de los pies y palmeando las manos, adoptando una actitud muy parecida a la de Luna Lovegood.

Draco, intentando disimular la emoción, destapó la lata con sumo cuidado y de su interior emanó la preciosa risa de la muchacha. Su regalo, el mejor regalo de Navidad.

—Hermione Granger, vas a tener que dejar de hacer estas cosas.

—¿Dejar de hacer qué? —intentó averiguar.

—Dejar de ser perfecta —sentenció y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla como nunca antes había hecho. Con amor.

No separarse de ella y entregarse de nuevo a hacer el amor hasta el cansancio era un deseo poderoso que le cautivaba mientras se perdía entre sus rizos y el contacto de su piel morena, pero compartir con ella uno de los aspectos de su nueva vida que le hacían más feliz fue un deseo superior. Rompió el abrazo cuidado y le dijo:

—Creo que nos vamos a tener que vestir o no saldremos de aquí hasta mañana.

—Ummm, es tentador —sugirió Hermione con sensualidad.

—La noche es larga, habrá tiempo para todo —la intentó convencer con un tono seductor—.Creo que no te vas a arrepentir de lo que vas a ver.

—Está bien, vamos —se conformó—. Pero quiero el postre.

—Toneladas y toneladas de postre.

¿Qué cosas pueden salir del bolso de Hermione Granger? Pues, entre otros cientos de cosas útiles y necesarias, un conjunto limpio de ropa interior y una bolsa con maquillaje. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Draco, elegantemente vestido con un pantalón vaquero, una camisa negra y una americana gris oscuro, se acercó para observar a una preciosa Hermione que lucía orgullosa su vestido nuevo. Mientras ésta terminaba de agraciar sus labios con un toque de brillo en el espejo que decoraba el recibidor, le susurró:

—Sin menospreciar mi muy querida lata de té, creo poder afirmar que tú eres el mejor regalo que se pueda recibir.

—Draco Malfoy, no hace falta que te esfuerces con halagos y piropos —le sonrió mientras le enderezaba en cuello de la camisa—. Para mi desgracia, creo que ya he caído en tus redes.

—¿Qué redes? Yo no soy una araña, en todo caso una serpiente —protestó—. Y además, pienso hacerlo siempre que me da la gana, no te olvides que soy un Malfoy.

—Y yo una Granger, y los Granger nunca llegan tarde, así que vamos —le regañó.

—Eres muy mandona, ¿no? —se quejó Draco mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento tras de sí.

—Como si no lo supieras ya.

En el exterior la noche había caído, aunque para tratarse de Londres, el cielo estaba despejado y se podían observar algunas estrellas. Sin embargo, hacía mucho frío y Hermione se abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo cubriéndose el cuello con la enorme bufanda. A su lado, Draco caminaba relajado soportando mucho mejor que ella aquella gelidez nocturna.

—¿Cómo es posible que no tengas frío tan sólo con una camisa y la americana? —le preguntó extrañada.

—Es la costumbre, las mazmorras son mucho más húmedas y frías que la cálida torre de Gryffindor.

—Pero es que hace mucho frío.

—Anda, ven —le sugirió extendiéndole una mano para rodearla por los hombros y aportarle calor con su contacto—. Estamos cerca, caminando entrarás en calor.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, aunque Draco no pudo evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa constante al escuchar el castañeo de los dientes de la helada muchacha. De nuevo fue consciente de toda su fragilidad y un poderoso sentimiento de protección se apoderó de él. Hermione Granger era una guerrera, una persona decidida y valiente, pasional y testadura, una persona que sabía encontrar su punto de ternura pero que también le mantenía a raya. Ella aportaba el equilibrio y cuando se permitía dejar aflorar un ápice debilidad ahí estaba él, aunque solo fuera para protegerla del frío.

—Es aquí —anunció Draco señalando la entrada del local.

Hermione se detuvo un momento en contemplar el lugar. A lo largo la fachada de ladrillo del edificio se perfilaban, en alegres colores, los dibujos caricaturizados de famosos músicos y vocalistas de jazz y sobre la puerta de entrada colgaba un enorme cartel donde rezaba el nombre del local, _Jazz After Dark_.

Draco abrió la puerta y, educado como estaba en los modales de la alta sociedad mágica, dejó paso caballerosamente a su acompañante, la cual agradeció enormemente tanto el gesto como la calidez del lugar.

Dentro del club, decorado en el más puro estilo clásico de los garitos de jazz, con sus mesas y sillas de madera oscura y un pequeño escenario donde descansaban diferentes instrumentos musicales, se respiraba un ambiente festivo aunque aún no albergaba muchas personas. Hermione observaba cada detalle mientras se encaminaban al interior, deteniendo la mirada en algunos de las fotografías que poblaban las paredes hasta el techo. Se trataba de un lugar elegante pero cercano, con energía. Le gustó.

A la izquierda se extendía una barra y tras ella se ocupaba de servir cervezas un muchacho de unos treinta años, de frondosa cabellera negra rizada y vistiendo pantalones y camisa estilo de los años 50.

—Te decidiste a venir, Malfoy —saludó primero a Draco extendiéndole la mano, el cual se la estrechó, para descansar después una mirada inspeccionante sobre Hermione—. Mucho gusto, me llamo Françoise y soy el propietario de este humilde local.

—Un placer —le devolvió el saludo con el mismo gesto y una amable sonrisa—. Hermione Granger

—¿Qué queréis tomar?

—Un gin-tonic para mí —se adelantó Draco— ¿Y tú?

—Martini blanco, por favor.

—Vaya, vaya —la voz estridente de Scamy se hizo notar desde el fondo mientras se encaminaba hacia ellos con histriónicos movimientos—. Así que el rubito por fin nos va a presentar a su novia.

—Hermione, este es Scamy —dijo Draco cansinamente—. Scamy, haz el favor de comportarte.

—Qué estirado eres, Malfoy —se burló para luego lanzarse hacia Hermione y depositarle dos besos en las mejillas. La chica se desconcertó ante aquel comportamiento y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—No te asustes mujer, en España nos saludamos así, con dos besos —y dirigió una mirada reprobadora al Slytherin—. ¿Es que Malfoy no te lo ha contado?

—Uf, si supieras la cantidad de cosas que no me ha contado —respondió Hermione más relajada aprovechando la ocasión para aguijonear a su amante.

—Te entiendo, querida — contestó el español con complicidad al tiempo que la abrazaba por lo hombros—, en ocasiones puede resultar de lo más hermético. Ven te presentaré a los demás.

Draco, portando su gin-tonic y con una expresión ceñuda, les seguía a través del local en dirección al heterogéneo grupo que se reunía en una de las mesas junto al escenario. Poco a poco más personas iban integrándose en el paisaje del lugar.

Los saludos y las felicitaciones se fueron extendiendo por el grupo cuando los tres jóvenes llegaron. Entre ellos se lanzaron algunas miradas de complicidad y otras de aprobación cuando conocieron a Hermione. Scamy, auto erigido en maestro de ceremonias, fue presentando a la atosigada muchacha a cada uno de los integrantes.

Un grupo de personas de lo más variopinto y políglota que se pudiera imaginar. Un español, de maneras afectadas; Un alemán, calvo y con una enorme sonrisa; Un francés de origen argelino con el pelo cubierto de rastas hasta la cintura; Un belga, larguirucho y espigado que a Hermione le recordó a Neville Longbotton; Y una italiana, de mirada exigente y porte distinguido. Además de los dos únicos ingleses, ellos. Todos jóvenes aunque algo mayores que los dos magos.

Cuando, por fin, Draco pudo liberar a Hermione de las garras de Scamy, ésta aún intentaba recordar los nombres y las procedencias de todas aquellas personas que en cuestión de segundos la habían comenzado a bombardear a preguntas ante la mirada crítica de Draco.

—¿Te importaría si te dejo sola un momento? Francoise te hará compañía —le susurró Draco al oído.

—Pero… ¿Dónde vas? —Hermione se sintió momentáneamente insegura. No quería separarse de Draco, al menos no esa noche.

—No muy lejos, en realidad, no dejarás de verme —la tranquilizó aunque él se encontraba ligeramente nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, para los ojos de Hermione era un debutante.

—Si no queda más remedio —se resignó Hermione con un ligero puchero en los labios.

—Te sorprenderá. O al menos eso creo.

—¿Más? Pues creo que mi equilibrio emocional se encuentra francamente en peligro —aunque había utilizado un tono burlesco, la joven Gryffindor sentía que su cerebro se podía colapsar de un momento a otro por exceso de información y de emociones.

—Exagerada.

—Fanfarrón.

Sin que la chica se hubiera dado cuenta Françoise había abandonado la barra, en la que ya se encontraban otros camareros, y se sentaba silenciosamente junto a ella, portando sendos vasos, un whisky para él y otro Martini para Hermione. Los nervios de la muchacha agradecieron enormemente ese gesto y apuró la copa que ya tenía en las manos de un trago.

Divertidos y entusiastas el resto del grupo fue abandonando sus asientos en torno a la mesa para dirigirse al escenario e ir tomando posiciones en torno a los diferentes instrumentos que allí se encontraban. Draco, con elegancia tomó un saxo tenor y se lo colgó al cuello mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica que había abierto la boca de par en par ante tal escena.

Scamy, situado tras un ordenador portátil, dio comienzo a unas bases rítmicas de carácter latino y todos los demás se incorporaron en una ejecución armónica e integrada, inundando el local en una fusión de melodías. La voz, vibrante y enérgica de la italiana no se hizo esperar, proyectándose a lo largo y ancho de todo el lugar. El tema, una versión del _Smooth Operator_ de Sade.

Hermione contemplaba embelesada y orgullosa como Draco se entregaba en sacar de su instrumento unas notas perfectas y calculadas, le recordó a su estilo de vuelo cuando el muchacho jugaba a Quidditch. Si bien, Harry volaba de un modo instintivo, la forma de volar de Draco era perfeccionista y entrenada, sus giros eran metódicos y perfectamente adiestrados, como ahora su forma de tocar. Una ejecución perfecta. Y no por ello carente de emoción, porque, por primera vez en su vida, Hemione estaba presenciando a un Draco entregado, emotivo, pasional.

Los temas se fueron sucediendo unos a otros, todos ellos versiones de canciones conocidas para ella. Sobre Hermione se extendió una enorme sonrisa cuando observó como el cuerpo de Draco se balanceaba al son de la música acompasado con los movimientos de Wig, el alemán, que portaba un trombón de varas y Nicolae, el trompetista belga. En aquel momento, no parecía el estirado y distante Malfoy que ella estaba acostumbrada a rozar, por el contrario, sobre ese pequeño escenario ahora se encontraba un joven transformado, que no guardaba apariencias y que se dejaba llevar por cada una de las notas que sentía en todo su ser.

Se enamoró, aún más.

El local, en esos momentos, abarrotado de personas, bullía de energía positiva, de gentes que se movían al ritmo de la música, divertidos y entusiastas, al igual que los músicos. Hermione se dejó llevar por el momento y se lanzó a bailar sin apartar la mirada un segundo del apuesto joven y su saxo.

Después de más de una hora de excitante música el concierto tocó a su fin. Draco buscó con la mirada a Hermione que sudorosa y extasiada se acercaba hacia el escenario para encontrarse con él.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó mientras la rodeaba.

—Casi no tengo palabras.

—Imposible, Hermione Granger no tiene nada que decir —se burló.

— Vámonos —le ordenó.

— ¿Qué?

— Que nos vayamos, lo que tengo que decir no puedo hacerlo con palabras —replicó Hermione con picardía.

— Andando.

La despedida fue veloz, ninguno de los dos tenía mayor interés en permanecer allí por más tiempo. Hermione no cabía en sí de felicidad, la mirada que Draco le dirigía en todo momento estaba cargada de expectativas y esa dosis de liviandad que había descubierto en él y que tanto le gustaba. Después de todos esos años, por fin había encontrado donde se hallaba el punto débil de Draco Malfoy. Ella misma, ella era su debilidad.

Se abrocharon de nuevo sus abrigos y se dirigieron hacia la salida, saludando desde lejos a Françoise con la mano, él cual les devolvió una mirada cómplice desde la barra del bar. La puerta de Jazz After Dark se cerró a sus espaldas dándoles paso a una noche cerrada, fría, donde la niebla se había apoderado de las calles y una profunda sensación de desasosiego se instaló en el corazón de la chica. Algo no iba bien. Draco apretó los labios, tampoco se sentía cómodo.

No habían avanzado ni unos pocos metros cuando una sombra se interpuso en su camino. Como casi salido de la nada, rodeado por la espesa niebla, una voz conocida por ambos les sobresaltó.

—Vaya, vaya —siseó Zabinni, el cual parecía haber crecido bastante en el último año. — Así que correteando con Granger, ¿eh Malfoy? Es lo mínimo que se puede esperar de un traidor.

En la aterradora oscuridad el corazón de Hermione comenzó a martillearle como si de cientos de tambores celtas se trataran.

Toda su felicidad se esfumó de golpe. De nuevo los mortífagos iban a arrebatarle lo que más amaba.

Una lágrima se derramó silenciosa por su rostro. Otra vez no —pensó.

_Chim-pum_

_Violete Frost_

* * *

**Anotación musical:**

La formación musical a la cual pertenece Draco está inspirada en dos grupos que me gustan enormemente, tanto por lo alegre de su música como por lo enérgica y potente que puede llegar a ser. Se trata de **Sr. Coconut **(grupo de alemanes con vocalista venezolano que hacen temas propios pero también versiones de canciones muy conocidas con bases rítmicas latinas y formato big band, aunque en chiquitito) y **Fuel Frandango **(formación española integrada por una vocalista de estética a lo Betty Boop más guitarra y batería). Os lo recomiendo a ambos.

Voy a colgar unos enlaces en mi perfil por si os apetece echar un vistado.

Besos calurosos


	10. La cruda realidad

**Disclaimer: **Ni Draco ni Hermione me pertenecen, la mayoría de los hechizos también. Las cosas que no reconocéis son de fruto de mi desatada imaginación y de las aportaciones de Zéfiro, al cual le doy las gracias desde aquí por sus brillantes ideas.

Gracias de nuevo a todas las lectoras me seguís este fic, tanto a las silenciosas como a aquellas que me dejáis vuestros reviews. No os podéis imaginar lo bien que sientan y lo que ayudan a continuar escribiendo. Miles de gracias, de verdad.

Sin más, os animo a leer y espero que os guste el capítulo.

_**Violete Frost **_

* * *

**Capítulo 9. La cruda realidad**

—¿Qué quieres Zabbini? —le interrogó Draco mientras instintivamente se interponía entre el joven mago y Hermione. Las varitas de ambos ya se encontraban en posición de ataque.

—Deseaba comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que ya venía sospechando —contestó mientras sonreía cínicamente.

— ¿Y qué es lo que sospechabas?

—Que nos traicionaste por algo más que por pura supervivencia. Aunque debo reconocer que jamás hubiera imaginado que se tratara de la sangre sucia de Granger —y alzó el labio superior en expresión de asco.

Ante esas palabras todos los músculos de Draco se tensaron y su rostro alcanzó el mayor grado de frialdad que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar en su persona. Casi rozaba la inexpresión, sin embargo, sus ojos llameaban en una fulminante rabia contenida. Hermione, mientras tanto, ya empuñaba su varita y recreaba en su cabeza las miles de probables situaciones que se podían desarrollar en cuestión de segundos, buscando una salida para poder ponerse a salvo junto a Draco.

—Porque en algún momento te tuve cierta estima voy a hacer como que no he oído nada, Blaise y aprovecho para aconsejarte que desaparezcas en este mismo instante si no quieres que nos enzarcemos en una lucha que estoy seguro ganaré —le amenazó Draco.

Hermione, ignorando el gesto de Draco, que con su mano izquierda pretendía que ella permaneciera tras de él, se situó justo a su lado manteniendo la varita firme y la mirada fija en su oponente.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja!—rió Zabbini con afectación dirigiendo un vistazo fugaz en dirección a la integrante del Trío de Oro. —No he venido a pelear contigo, viejo amigo. Digamos que tan solo quería advertirte de tu error y darte otra oportunidad.

—Lárgate, Zabbini.

—La soberbia te pierde, Malfoy —replicó el joven Slytherin al tiempo que se descubría el rostro dejando caer hacia atrás la capucha de su capa.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de ahogo cuando se encontró con esos ojos, febriles, inyectados en sangre, violentos. ¿Dónde estaba el Blaise Zabbni que había conocido durante seis años en Hogwarts? Frente a ella ya no se encontraba el elegante muchacho de modales exquisitos y lengua afilada que conocía. Su piel, antes tostada y brillante, ahora lucía cetrina y unas profundas ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos, los mismos que derramaban una mirada turbia, ebria de rencor y rabia. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda haciendo que se erizaran todos los vellos de su cuerpo. Sintió miedo y lástima. La guerra aún estaba presente y Blaise Zabbini estaba ahí para recordárselo.

—Escúchame bien, Zabbini, porque no te lo voy a repetir —comenzó a hablar Draco con vehemencia. No quiero saber nada de ti ni de los que andan contigo y te quiero bien lejos de nosotros. ¿Queda claro?

—¿Nosotros? Así que hay un nosotros —articuló el joven mago con una inflexión oculta en la voz. —Creo que este encuentro va a resultar más fructífero de lo que inicialmente imaginaba.

Draco, ignorando el tirón de brazo que le propinó Hermione en un vano intento de conservar un mínimo de civismo en aquella conversación, dio un amplio paso en dirección a su antiguo amigo y compañero de andanzas, sosteniéndole la mirada en un duelo silencioso. Empuñaba la varita con fuerza dispuesto a enzarzarse en una vorágine de hechizos si fuera necesario para mantener a salvo a Hermione y su secreto. Su presencia se hacía poderosa como si toda la valentía de la que había carecido durante años se hubiera atesorado de su persona en los últimos segundos.

—Si en algo estimas tu mediocre existencia, Zabbini, no se te ocurrirá tocarle un pelo, de lo contrario desearás no haber conocido la magia en toda tu vida —le amenazó sin reparos. — ¡Es más, desearás que yo no la hubiera conocido!

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Así que Draco Malfoy por fin tiene algo que perder? —se regodeó Zabbini. —Interesante, muy interesante.

Tanto Draco como Hermione percibieron la peligrosidad en las palabras de su antiguo compañero de clase. Estaban solos, en mitad de la calle, sin testigos. Podrían matarles y nadie se enteraría. Pero, ¿estaba Blaise Zabbini solo? ¿Cuántos más de ellos había? ¿Dónde estaban? Posiblemente ocultos tras algún hechizo desilusionador. La situación les colocaba en franca desventaja, y aunque Hermione no era una gran estratega como lo era Ron, podía percibir claramente el riesgo al que se estaban enfrentando. Nada es más peligroso que no saber dónde se encuentra tu enemigo. Estuvo tentada de lanzar un _Homenun Revelio_ para poder detectar la presencia de aquellos que se encontraban ocultos, pero desistió, si les superaban en número, entonces sí que estaban pedidos. Optó por una solución menos belicosa y se esforzó por recordar exactamente la ubicación del apartamento de Draco, al fin y al cabo, la única salida viable que encontraba era aturdir a Zabbini y poder _desaparecerse_ junto a Draco. Sin embargo, ¿cómo hacerlo?

—Vete, Blaise.

—Sí, creo que me voy, al fin y al cabo me llevo más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué insinúas, Zabbini? —intervino ahora Hermione con furia. —¿Acaso te piensas que después de todo lo que he pasado, tú y tu patético grupito vais a darme miedo?

—Granger, Granger —arrastró su apellido Zabinni acompañando las palabras con una mueca de antipatía. — No nos subestimes, esa puede ser tu perdición.

—¿Mi perdición? —replicó Hermione. Draco mientras tanto se esforzaba en entrar en la mente de Zabinni haciendo uso de su extensa formación en _Legeremancia_.

—¡Fuera de mi cabeza, Malfoy! —le espetó su oponente. —¿Es que te piensas que eres el único _Oclumante_ en toda Gran Bretaña? No vas a conseguir nada.

—¡Ya está bien! —chilló Hermione. —Será mejor que desaparezcas, Zabinni, o este encuentro va a terminar muy mal. Draco, déjalo.

Draco, apretando fuertemente las mandíbulas, cesó en su intento de penetrar en la mente de Zabbini para averiguar las motivaciones reales que éste perseguía con ese encuentro y, sobre todo, sus intenciones posteriores tras haber conocido la relación que le unía a la chica. Resopló.

—Sí, creo que será mejor que me vaya, al fin y al cabo no necesito mucho más. Hasta la próxima, Malfoy.

—Te mereces que te friera a _Cruciatus_, Zabinni, pero por respeto a Hermione, voy a dejarte marchar.

—Traidor, insolente —embistió contra él Zabinni adelantando su varita hasta situarla casi rozando el cuello de Draco. —Debería darte vergüenza. Mira que enredarte con una sangre sucia.

Hasta el momento, la actitud del joven mortífago había conseguido casi colmar el vaso de la paciencia de Draco pero en ese instante, esas palabras que tanto odio y repulsión le producían, fueron la gota que lo rebosó. Olvidando su templanza y la presencia de su compañera levantó la varita y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor sobre Zabinni con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz.

—¡Desmaius! —chilló.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, Zabinni intuyendo el ataque ya se había puesto a salvo invocando su propia _desaparición_. Mientras el hechizo lanzado por Draco se estrellaba contra una papelera se escuchó un "ploff" y la figura del esbelto y tétrico Zabinni desapareció en mitad de la noche, dejándoles allí, desconcertados y furiosos, muy furiosos.

—¡Mierda! ¡Hijo de mala sangre! ¡Asqueroso mago de feria! —Draco, con el rostro congestionado por la indignación y la ira, no paraba de lanzar improperios mirando en todas direcciones, deseando que su oponente apareciera de nuevo para borrarle de la faz de la tierra.

—Draco, ya está. Déjalo, se ha ido —intentó tranquilizarlo Hermione. —Vámonos a casa.

Sin mediar palabra, el joven Slytherin se lanzó sobre ella cubriéndola en un fuerte abrazo y ambos se _desaparecieron_ para aparecerse segundos después en el descansillo del apartamento de Draco. Todavía abrazados, como si la vida les fuera en ello, Draco enredado en el cabello de Hermione, murmuraba los encantamientos necesarios para desbloquear la entrada a su apartamento. La puerta se abrió frente a ellos y la muchacha le agarró la mano para entrar en la calidez y la protección que su casa les ofrecía.

Una vez dentro, Draco, silencioso, atravesó la estancia a pasos agigantados y se dirigió hacia el mueble donde guardaba el _whisky de fuego_ y sacó dos vasos. Sin embargo, Hermione rehusó el ofrecimiento.

—Esta mierda no se va a terminar nunca —habló después de apurar la primera copa casi de golpe al tiempo que se tapaba el rostro con las manos. —¿Es que no pueden dejarme vivir en paz?

Hermione se sentó a su lado, ya despojada de su abrigo y, dirigiendo su mano hacia la mejilla del muchacho, le increpaba a que la mirara. La alegría que antes sentían parecía haberse esfumado de ambos. Dirigió su varita hacia la chimenea e invocó fuego para calentar la estancia.

—Draco, ¿de qué va todo esto? Por favor, cuéntamelo —le preguntó con ternura.

—¿Es qué no te lo imaginas?

—De nada me vale imaginar. Quiero que me lo cuentes tú.

—Reductos mortífagos. Una especie de resistencia en la sombra. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde estaban? ¿Qué hacían? —le cuestionó con amargura.

—No sé, Draco. Después de la guerra y los juicios y todo ese caos, —comenzó a relatar Hermione con pesadumbre— intenté alejarme todo lo que pude. Me refugié en mi familia, en Ron, aunque eso fue un desastre, y en olvidar.

—¿Olvidar? —se apresuró a intervenir Draco. —No se puede olvidar. Y no menciones a Weasley, me pondrá de peor humor.

—Tienes razón. Dejemos a Ron a un lado—contestó. —Pero dime, ¿qué sabes de ellos?

—No se cuántos son, pero sé que Zabinni está con ellos y Goyle, puede que también Parkinson —relataba Draco mientras se desvestía con desgana. —La familia de Pansy dice que la han enviado a Italia, con unos tíos, y que allí se ha prometido con un mago descendiente de los Medicci. Al menos eso es lo que Astoria me contó, pero nunca pensé que fuera verdad.

—Ya veo —musitó Hermione. —¿Y qué quieren de ti? —Se guardó para ella el hecho de que tampoco le gustaba mucho que Draco se refiriera a Astoria. En realidad, el papel que la joven muchacha jugaba en la vida de su amante se dibujaba ante ella demasiado poco claro por el momento y eso le producía cierto pavor.

—¿Qué van a querer? —respondió mientras lanzaba un puntapié contra la chimenea. —Que me una a ellos, supongo. Están podridos, Hermione. Creen que todavía pueden restaurar el orden mortífago. ¡Serán imbéciles!

—Eso es absurdo —replicó la chica. —La comunidad mágica apenas se está recuperando de aquel terror. Lo mejor será hablar con el Ministro —concluyó.

—¿Y qué les decimos, Hermione? ¿Que Blaise Zabinni, el cual no ha cometido ningún delito por el momento, se ha entrometido en nuestra relación y te ha insultado? —restalló con mordacidad. —No seas ingenua, por favor, no tenemos nada contra ellos.

—Pero… —titubeó Hermione. —No podemos dejar que te amenacen, que nos amenacen.

—De momento será mejor esperar a ver qué pasa, puede que den un paso en falso —argumentó Draco ya con algo más de tranquilidad. —Sí, ya lo sé, es un pensamiento más Slytherin que Gryffindor pero debes reconocer que es lo mejor.

—No, no es lo mejor —protestó Hermione poniéndose en pie. —No voy a vivir con miedo, ¿me oíste Draco Malfoy?, nunca más.

—No te harán daño.

— ¿Y a ti? —replicó con energía. —¿Crees que ahora voy a permitir que te hagan daño?

—A mí tampoco me lo harán.

—Eso es lo que tú dices. Mírame, Draco —le ordenó.

Draco se resistía a sostenerle la mirada a la chica, en su fuero interno sabía que a ella no le faltaba razón. ¿Qué se podía esperar de esa resistencia mortífaga? En el fondo también estaba asustado, pero no lo iba a reconocer, y a ella menos que a nadie. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas le enfrentó la mirada.

—Ahora estamos juntos en esto —comenzó a hablar Hermione. —Puede que tengas razón en que debemos ser cautelosos y no precipitarnos, pero no me vas a dejar fuera, ya no. No te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mí.

—No pretendo deshacerme de ti, no podría aunque quisiera —le sonrió Draco.

—Gracias.

—Pero hazme caso por una vez, cabezona —insistió esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—Francamente no se cuál de los dos es más tozudo.

—Bueno, en eso voy a tener que darte la razón.

Hermione se detuvo en estudiar el rostro de Draco, ahora parecía algo más sereno, aunque no sabía identificar bien qué otras emociones acechaban esa mirada, mezcla de deslumbre ante su presencia y pesadumbre ante todo lo ocurrido. Desde que se había cruzado en la línea de vida de ese joven nunca lo había sentido tan abatido. Se esforzó en disolver la imagen constante de Zabinni que se dibujaba en su mente para concentrarse en aprovechar las pocas horas que le quedaban junto a Draco.

—Vámonos a dormir —le sugirió tendiéndole la mano. —Mañana veremos las cosas más claras y decidiremos qué hacer.

— ¿Y el postre?

—No tienes remedio, niño rico.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio enlazados por las manos, estaban cansados y un pellizco de tristeza se reflejaba en sus andares. Se necesitaban más que nunca, deseaban sentirse cerca, seguros. Una pequeña sonrisa se perfiló en los labios de Draco, jamás lo reconocería, pero junto a ella se sentía protegido. Ahora era importante para alguien más. Otra cosa más en la que debía otorgar la razón a Hermione, otra emoción más en el día y todo su sistema se colapsaría.

Se desvistieron despacio, no parecían tener prisa, esperando vanamente que aquel momento se prologara ingenuamente, deseando que no llegara la mañana y tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a la cruda realidad.

Draco sostuvo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y comenzó a cubrírselo en un aluvión de breves e impetuosos besos los cuales Hermione fue respondiendo con caricias por toda su espalda y pecho. No quería que se le olvidara ni una sola línea, ni un perfil, ni una sola cicatriz. Era hermoso, bello a sus ojos, y ahora más hermoso aún, después de haber accedido a tan reveladora visión de su mundo interior.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Draco tomó su varita y lanzando un cuidadoso _Wingardium Leviosa_ hacia los dos, los cuerpos desnudos de ambos comenzaron a flotar por toda la estancia mientras se fundían en un abrazo sexual, necesitado.

Hermione, por su lado, experta como era en convocar el fuego, prendió todas las velas que antes reposaban en el cuarto de baño y también las hizo levitar por la estancia otorgando a la habitación un aspecto aún más mágico, embriagador

La evolución del sexo al que se entregaban se desarrollaba a pasos agigantados, ahora no se besaban con ese desenfreno de horas antes ni sus manos volaban voraces recorriendo sus cuerpos agitados, aprendiéndose cada rincón, cada resorte. En esta ocasión se buscaban con ternura, deleitándose en los besos, amándose con cuidado.

Draco les hizo bajar hasta la cama donde la espalda de Hermione se encontró con los almohadones e instintivamente abrió las piernas para dejar que su amante la penetrara con delicadeza, sin dejar de besarla, moviéndose cadenciosamente en su interior y apretándola fuertemente hacia su pecho para sentirla en toda su profundidad.

Entonces, Hermione se giró sobre el cuerpo de él y sentándose abrazando sus caderas comenzó a moverse circularmente sobre su masculinidad mientras Draco, con una mirada ardiente y fija en su rostro, fue deslizando con sumo cuidado la mano derecha hacia el clítoris de ella, estimulándolo con atenuados movimientos circulares y perfectamente acompasados. Hermione probó a apretar su musculatura vaginal, y Draco emitió un sordo quejido de placer, entonces lo hizo otra vez, y una más. Los dedos del joven mago la estaban llevando de nuevo a la cumbre del éxtasis, esos dedos que la iban conociendo, que ya sabían dónde se encontraban los resortes adecuados. En ese momento, los movimientos de Hermione se volvieron más violentos, y Draco respondió al instante incorporándose hacia ella para besarla con desenfreno. Iban a alcanzar de nuevo el orgasmo, un orgasmo diferente, más completo, más intenso, más real. Entonces ambos se encontraron con la mirada y comprendieron al instante lo que los dos estaban pensando, era el momento de aplicar el hechizo más placentero que un mago o una bruja pudiera conocer:

—_Voluptio_ —murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo y una ola expansiva de placer se extendió por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Hermione había oído hablar de ese hechizo pero nunca lo comprobó, su sexualidad con Ron no daba para tanto, sin embargo, ahora en los brazos de Draco había surgido casi instintivamente.

Las espaldas de los dos se arquearon y casi no podían abrir los ojos, sintieron un agradable calor que avanzaba desde sus sexos hasta cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Una bomba de satisfacción física completa que segundos después se diluyó.

Un final perfecto.

—No desaparezcas —le susurró Draco al oído atrayéndola más hacia sí y escondiendo el rostro entre su cuello.

—No tengo ni la más mínima intención de desaparecer.

—Eso espero, porque por ti sí que merece la pena ser alguien mejor.

—No digas esas cosas, Draco —se quejó Hermione. —Es demasiada responsabilidad. Y además, tú ya eres alguien mejor.

Draco no respondió a esas palabras. Sí, ahora se sentía algo mejor consigo mismo y sí, ahora tenía algo importante que perder. Pero era demasiado tarde y el día había sido demasiado intenso, ni siquiera su muy entrenado cuerpo era capaz de resistir tanta agitación, por no decir su sistema nervioso que ya no daba para más.

—Es la primera vez que voy a pasar la noche completa con alguien, ¿sabes?

—¿La primera? —se extraño Hermione abriendo ampliamente los ojos para acompañar sus palabras.

—Pues sí, nunca me apeteció compartir tanto tiempo con una persona.

—Mira que puedes llegar a ser frío —exclamó.

—Sinceramente, Hermione, tú no tienes ni puñetera idea de lo frío que he podido llegar a ser.

—Ni ganas —replicó frunciendo el entrecejo. —Y creo que será mejor que durmamos un poco, sería incapaz de mantener ahora mismo esa conversación.

Hermione se giró dando la espalda a Draco y acoplando todo su cuerpo al de él sonrió cuando sintió el abrazo del muchacho que dejaba descansar la mano sobre uno de sus pechos. Draco murmuró un _Nox_ _Lumen_ y todas las luces de las velas se apagaron dejando la habitación sumida en una profunda oscuridad. Dejó caer los párpados y se acercó más a la chica para esperar que el sueño le alcanzara envuelto en el aroma de su cabello.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó con el aroma a café y tostadas que provenía de la cocina. Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y se desperezó, estaba sola en la cama. Se tomo un tiempo repasando cada rincón del lugar e intentando encajar en su cabeza todas las vivencias por las que había pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Si no fuera porque percibía claramente su desnudez bajo las mantas y porque sentía agujetas hasta en el último músculo de su cuerpo, hubiera pensado que todo era un sueño.

Se levantó de la cama y tomando la camisa de Draco que estaba en el suelo, se paró un instante en aspirar el olor que emanaba de ella inspirando profundamente y después, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, se vistió con ella. Sentía un hambre voraz así que se encaminó directa a la cocina. Al pasar junto al equipo de música en el salón subió el volumen de la música, _All I need_ de _Radiohead_ era una de sus canciones favoritas.

—Buenos días —le saludó Draco. —¿Café? —Hermione se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se deleitó en observar la elegante figura del muchacho que, recién duchado y con el pantalón de pijama negro como única vestimenta, le tendía una taza de humeante café negro.

—Gracias, ¿tiene azúcar? —preguntó en un bostezo.

—Dos cucharadas y media.

—¿Y tú como sabes cómo me gusta a mí el café?

—Te observo desayunar todas las mañanas en el Gran Comedor—reconoció Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—Pero si siempre estás enfrascado en El Profeta y con tus eternos auriculares puestos —se quejó Hermione.

—Vaya, hombre, pues a ver quién observa más a quién.

Los dos se miraron en silencio sonriendo en su interior, al parecer sabían más cosas el uno del otro de lo que estaban dispuestos a reconocer. Hermione se sentó frente a Draco y comenzó a mordisquear una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada y contra todos los pronósticos guardaba un silencio sepulcral.

—¿Qué se estará fraguando en esa cabecita? —le inquirió Draco dándole un ligero toque sobre la sien.

—Pues que se han acabado nuestras veinticuatro horas y no sé qué es lo que va a pasar ahora —respondió lentamente.

—¿Tienes dudas? —preguntó Draco dando pequeños sorbos a su taza de café.

—Tener dudas implicaría que al menos hay algo sobre lo que dudar, pero el problema es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que va a suceder —se lamentó.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría que pasara?

—¿Y a ti?

—Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, Hermione.

—Entonces debe ser que no soy una persona muy educada —restalló mordazmente.

Un profundo mutismo se apropió de los dos, quizás porque ninguno estaba seguro de lo que podía pasar a continuación o quizás porque ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Su fugaz e intensa aventura había finalizado y ahora debían enfrentarse a la realidad, una realidad que no se anunciaba nada halagüeña. Ambos se escondieron en sus desayunos evitando el momento, que por otro lado, se presentaba como inexorable.

—Podemos encontrarnos aquí siempre que quieras —Draco por fin rompió el silencio haciendo descansar la taza de café y cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.

—¿Eso es lo que me propones? —preguntó Hermione con molestia. —¿Qué nos encontremos aquí de vez en cuando para echar un polvo a escondidas?

—No seas tan soez —le reprendió Draco. —Y no, no es eso a lo que me refería.

—Pues mira, siento mucho haber ofendido tu aristocrático oído, pero a eso me ha sonado.

—Mi aristocrático oído —objetó Draco con un toque de cinismo— ha oído cosas mucho peores, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste que me hables así.

—Está bien, lo siento —se disculpó con desgana. —¿Contento?

—Estaría más contento si no estuviéramos discutiendo.

—Discutimos porque no queremos las mismas cosas.

—Bueno, yo aún no sé qué es lo que quieres tú.

—Pues quiero… quiero … —Hermione no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresar todos sus sentimientos. —Quiero una vida normal y quiero no tener que esconderme.

Hermione se había levantado de un salto de su asiento y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho descargaba una mirada desafiante sobre el vástago de los Malfoy. En realidad, no tenía muy claro lo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba enfadada con Draco por mostrarse tan críptico y también estaba confusa, sin poder evitarlo, llevada por las antiguas experiencias que había tenido con el muchacho, le faltaba confianza en las palabras de éste. Se trataba más bien de un mecanismo de protección, una reacción inconsciente provocada por su pasado compartido.

—Y yo no quiero perderte.

—¿Y por qué me ibas a perder? ¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro ya al lado de quién se encuentran mis sentimientos? —le cuestionó con un toque de fiereza.

—No solo se trata de ti y de mí, hay muchas cosas más, personas, circunstancias…— una gran pesadumbre se colgaba de cada una de esas palabras, la voz de Draco destilaba preocupación y miedo. También se puso en pie y se fue encaminando lentamente hasta situarse frente a frente con Hermione.

—¿Ahora me vas a venir a decir que te importa lo que piensen los demás?

—A mí no, pero a ti sí —le aseguró.

—¿Y desde cuando se supone que tú sabes lo que me importa a mí? —ahora Hermione sí que estaba irritada de verdad. La soberbia de Draco ya estaba alcanzando unas cotas que ella era incapaz de tolerar.

—Sé que te importa tu familia, tus amigos —argumentó Draco ahora con bastante más frialdad—, sé que te importa el colegio y la comunidad mágica. Lo sé porque siempre ha sido así y porque así eres tú, no eres una persona egoísta.

La cólera que parecía haberse apropiado de todo su ser se mitigó con estas últimas palabras del muchacho. Aunque dichas con seriedad habían conseguido enternecerla y hacerle entender que no estaba adoptando una actitud muy civilizada.

—Sí, tienes razón, todos ellos me importan, pero ahora tú también.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y yo a ti? —Hermione miraba a Draco con determinación y le exigía una respuesta sincera.

—Hermione, puedo decirte que te quiero tantas veces como seas capaz de escucharlo, pero eso solo nos recordará que con el amor no basta.

—Has dicho que me quieres —musitó aunque el timbre de su voz no estaba en armonía con las crecientes palpitaciones de su corazón.

—Sí, lo he dicho, y no sé por qué te extrañas tanto.

—Verás, es que decirle a alguien que se le quiere es algo complicado —empezó a argumentar Hermione. —Y viniendo de ti, bueno… es sorprendente, la verdad.

—Pues si yo echo la vista hacia atrás en el último día, creo poder afirmar que decirte que te quiero ha sido lo más fácil de todo —se defendió con un ligero bufido.

A Hermione se le escapó una profunda carcajada al tomar conciencia de las palabras de Draco. En lo que tarda la tierra en dar la vuelta sobre sí misma ella se había reencontrado con su sempiterno enemigo, se había entregado a una sexualidad voraz y preciosa con él, había descubierto quién era su admirador secreto, había accedido al universo privado de Draco Malfoy y conocido facetas de su vida que, en otro momento, le hubieran resultado impensables, de nuevo había vuelto a sentir miedo y, por último, otra vez su vida estaba amenazada en cierta medida. Mirado desde ese punto de vista, que Draco le dijera que la amaba era lo más sencillo de todo.

—Pero, es que yo no quiero esconderme —resopló desesperada.

—Hermione, mírame —le pidió Draco. —¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Que lleguemos a Howgarts después de las vacaciones como una pareja feliz. ¿Qué crees que dirán todos? "Oh mira, Draco y Hermione juntos, qué bonita pareja hacen"… "Ay, mira Hermione y Draco cogidos de la mano, están tan cucos…" No, Hermione, no es eso lo que dirán. Habrá presiones, muchas más de las que te imaginas. Presiones de personas que a mí me la traen al pairo pero que a ti te importan mucho.

—Vale, muy bien, habrá presiones, pero porque los demás no entiendan lo que tú y yo sentimos tenemos que negarnos el derecho a amar —replicó con contundencia.

—Yo solo te pido que vayamos poco a poco —se desesperó Draco. —Joder, Hermione, no me pidas que renuncie a ti antes de habernos dado la oportunidad de saber hasta dónde podemos llegar.

La joven bruja se dedicó unos instantes a sí misma en reflexionar sobre aquellas palabras. Era evidente que a Draco no le faltaba razón, ni siquiera era capaz de imaginarse la cantidad de barbaridades que saldrían por la boca de Harry y Ginny, por no mencionar a Ron, que directamente querría matarle. Y además estaban sus padres, los señores Weasley, el colegio, incluso hasta el propio Ministro de Magia tendría algo que decir al respecto.

—Está bien, Draco, vamos a hacer esto a tu manera —se rindió. —Pero no por mucho tiempo, ¿me has entendido bien?, solo hasta que estemos seguros de lo que queremos y podamos hacerle frente juntos.

—¡A sus órdenes, futura Primera Ministra de Magia!

—No te pienses que con tus bromitas y zalamerías… y esa sonrisa perfecta… y esos músculos de escándalo… y esa manos expertas… me vas a convencer— le reclamó mientras señalaba las distintas partes del cuerpo del muchacho con la mano.

—¿Ah, no? —Draco se acercó a ella y le fue levantando sutilmente la camisa rozando uno de sus dedos por el muslo descubierto. —Pues yo creo que sí.

Antes de que Hermione se hubiera dado cuenta ya estaba cargada sobre los hombros del atlético Slytherin y pataleaba en dirección a la habitación gritando:

—Draco, ¿dónde me llevas?... ¿Otra vez?... Me vas a tener que dar una poción revitalizadora porque voy a morir… Déjame al menos que me lave los dientes, ¿no?... ¡Draco!

Se oyó un sonoro portazo cuando Draco cerró la puerta de la habitación ayudado del pie, Thom Yorke ya no tenía audiencia mientras se deslizaba por la letra de _House of Cards._ Todavía disponían de un par de horas más, luego ya verían.

_Plis-plas_

_**Violete Frost**_


End file.
